White Dog
by Deolureium
Summary: A Girl dressed as a boy, troubled by a secret that could endanger the 5 countries. She tries her best to be a good ninja, at an early age after her parents were murdered by a mysterious man. The scene repeats itself in her dreams, thus afraid of sleep. 1
1. He won't stand a chance

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own one character Hashi Leo, she is my original work.

**WARNING:** _Contains cussing._

**NOTE:** _I'm rewriting the whole story, everything else stays the same, I'm only adding a few detailed thoughts into it. I know it looked crappy, please. I was in a rush to get this done. So now I'm taking my time on this, and the chapter's are a bit longer. I'm sorry for this, and I know to those that have read this before, very very sorry for the ending, and forgetting a few things. I truly am sorry._

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 1 - **"He won't stand a chance"**

By: **ShadowUnknown**

Blood splattered across the floors of the home of a young girl named Hashi Leo. Even though she was a girl she looked a lot like a boy, short pale black hair and deep green eyes, and boys clothes. Her father always said to her what he wondered what it was like to have a girl dressed like a boy. He wanted to play a joke with the village of fire. She stood alone now staring at the bodies of her mother and father, he knew whom has killed them.

She wanted to kill the man so much but she was powerless against him for the time being. In her held a dark secret she was feared by the village because they knew of this secret except her. She never cried for her parents, she only walked out of the house and started to wonder the streets. 'I was to late, why couldn't I have gotten home earlier? I could have saved them.' she thought and walked back to the school grounds.

'I have no where to go now.' she thought and walked to the practice area. She sat in silence watching the leaves move back and forth. I should go back now and clean up some' she thought getting up from her sitting spot in the tree. Looking down she seen someone coming. 'That's Uzumaki Naruto' she thought thinking she found someone like her. 'No he's not like me at all' she thought staying in the tree until he left, she remained motionless while he was there.

After the funeral of her dead parents she went back home and prepared the salt. She was now alone in the old house, the place was no fun now it was quiet. She went out back to practice, that to was no fun. "All targets hit dead..." she stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

Walking back inside she sat not wanting to do anything anymore, it was like the life died out of her like her parents. Looking at the clock on the wall it was only 5:23 am. 'Should I go early?' she thought thinking about going to school earlier then usual. Getting up she went to go and change.

She took some time before finally arriving at the academy. 'That man, he killed them single handedly. What were his motives? Why would he do such a thing?' she thought more about the murder, as much as it hurt her to think about it she went on thinking about it.

"Morning Leo" one of her class mates greeted her, in the class she was a genius on book work and out in the field. She wore red today clearly not like her personality at all. Usually she would wear black, or dark blue, maybe some white. Never red. "Your so red, hey guys don't you think he's red?" they joked, just like when someone is blushing. She knew that they don't know that she was actually a girl, they thought she was a boy.

Her father's plan worked, to well actually, the hair, and clothes. Not to mention her personality fit well into a guys. Very popular with the other girls, she and Uchia Sasuke both. She didn't bother with the competition with him though she didn't care. She wasn't looking for that at the moment.

"Yeah you'd be red too if your pissed at the world." Leo said and walked to a different seat away from her friends. Everyone was starting to wonder if she was alright with her school work. 'H_is parents death's must be very hard on him._' she would often hear the teachers talking about her. 'J_ust like the Uchiha._' she would hear from other's. She sat in silence away from everyone she knew, she felt like taking it out on something or someone. Something broke her train of thought.

"Leo, come here for a moment" the sensei spoke. With great effort on her part, Leo did as she was told and walked with the teacher out of the class room. They were close enough to the room they just exited, yet far enough so no one would over hear.

"Are you sure you want to go though with this? You can go when your 10 you know, there's no rush." his voice sound so uncertain.

"I want to take the chunin exams. Now. I'm ready. I can handle it. Please let me go." Leo pleaded. She gave him her most convincing pleas, putting her hands together, and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," he sighed "be careful though." with that he gave her some papers to fill out, and her school work for the next few months. She smiled and went back home knowing that she was excused from school for the next few months. 'I can use the time to practice,' she smiled more now 'I can practice all of my jutsus.' she thought more happy about it. I'll also need some more books to help me train.

Working on the paper work, filling out each one carefully and with care. "Being in an advanced class has it's good points." she smiled as he worked. Sensei came by in the afternoon to pick up the paper work from yesterday to hand into the Hokage. Leo was working on some slow motion fighting styles to try and get it right. It was excellent practice to start with.

"Great, I also have most of the school work done as well." Leo said handing him a folder with her school work in it. "It's all I can do for now, I'm using most of my time practicing." Leo said smiling. Her deep green eyes meetings his, she knew she could do this. She knew she could pass. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Your going to have to pass a test first." he said, Leo gave him a look. 'Alright, what kind of test?' she thought and nodded. "You have to do the Clone jutsu." he smiled. 'Great!' she thought excited, she nodded and concentrated on her chakura.

"Well that's great," he smiled pleased with Leo's process. "I'll come by again in a few days to see how your doing in the rest of your training, and your homework." Sensei said as he left Leo alone with her studies.

A few days later Leo was interrupted in her studies when a knock came at the door. 'Must be Sensei.' she thought and opened the door. "Yes?" she said confused for a moment. She seen two men both with ANBU masks.

"Are you Hashi Leo?" the man with a single red line crossing vertically the anbu mask on said.

"Yes, that's me." Leo said looking at them strangely 'What do they want?' she thought. 'What are they hear for? What are their intentions?' she thought as she waited for them to continue talking.

"Were here to announce that you have been accepted to the Chunin Exams." the one with the lined mask said.

"Plus we have some questions we would like to ask you." the other one said, this one had red around the eyes, and some red spattered across it making it look like it's been in battle before. "We would like to discuss what happened to your parents." he said taking a step towards her. 'So they think I did it? Or do they want to know who did it? Well it's my business, I'll deal with it myself. No matter what the coast.' she thought.

"I already told you everything I knew. If your asking that I killed them then your wrong." Leo said starting to get pissed at them. "Why not just leave me alone, and leave them in the past. What's done is done." she said. 'That should convice them. Somehow.' she thought.

"They always say that your stubborn," the man said and started to leave. "Don't forget the date about the Chunin Exams. I bet your the youngest to join." he said as they disappeared around the corner of the street. Leo went back to her studies acting as if nothing had happened before 'This jutsu looks complicated.' she thought and tried out. 'It looks a bit faded but I think I can make most of it out.' she thought with a slight smile.

"Hm. Nothing happened," she said and got up to go outside "Why do I feel small? What's that sound? What smells like that?" she said and looked around the area before looking at the ground. "Those are not my feet! They are paws! Did I do the hand signals wrong? How did I become a dog?" she said and started to run outside to look into the pond. "I'm a white dog!" she said and suddenly went back to her normal self. "It wore off? No paws, Ears, no more tail!".

Falling backwards relived of turning back to normal. "I wonder if I could do that one, again? It might come in handy." she said and tried the jutsu again. 'It worked, paws! The smell! Sounds!' she thought and walked over to the fence to look out 'I wonder if I could mix something with it like fire.' she thought and tried to think of the hand signals for it. She looked down at her paws and they were on fire "It worked!" she said happy, then it wore off she was back to her human self.

"Just a few more tries then maybe I can get some wings added on to it." she said happily hoping to see the other countries before the exams start. In a few hours she had it just right "Perfect now I can test my flying." she said as a surge of electricity flew through her body. It seems to re-energize her some how, at the moment she didn't care. Turning herself in to the white dog as fire formed the wings and turned white and feathery like a birds, and started off towards the sand country first.

"Yes so free and alive!" Leo said circling the village a few times before landing. 'All I have to do is act like a dog now,' she thought as her wings disappeared in flames. She padded along the roads until she met up with a boy with red short hair, a pale completion, and sea foam green eyes. 'Who is that?' she thought and walked up the the small boy, pretending to whimper like a dog. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought as she got closer to the boy. 'Looks my age.' she added the thought.

It looked as if the boy was crying 'What dark circles around his eyes,' Leo thought as she got a closer look at the boy. 'How..what was that word? Pathetic? I should have shrunk my size, I look like a normal sized dog. I should have been smaller like a puppy.' she thought as she came closer to the boy.

The boy looked up a little shocked to see such a strange colored dog around these parts "Who are you? Your not a dog." the boy said. 'Oh no! I've been found out, what should I do?' Leo thought as she looked around the area quickly. 'Well, better tell him. It's no use trying to hide it now.' she thought and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Your right, I'm not a dog. But I'm not much older then you, either." Leo said in a low voice hoping no one would hear her speak. She didn't use the voice she developed over the past two years. She would spend endless hours trying to prefect a boys voice that she can use freely around other's so they won't guess she was actually a girl.

"Really? Who are you?" the boy asked. 'Should I tell him my real name?' she thought for a moment trying to think of a fake name she could use.

"You should give your name first before asking for others" Leo said a little annoyed. 'Gives me a little more time to think.' she thought as she ran a list of names she could use.

"Gaara," he said shyly.

"I'm Leo, nice to meet you Gaara." she said as she sat down beside him slightly wagging her white plume of a tail 'I guess my real name is good enough, besides. I think I can trust him' she thought. Her white pelt shimmered in the sun, it almost looked as if she were made out of ice or glass. They both talked for a good while until it was time Leo to head home before it got to dark. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm still practicing for the exams. I'll come by in the afternoon." she said and started towards the gates.

"I'll be counting on it, Leo" Gaara called after her. 'I hope their is no harm in that. I hope I didn't revel to much about the village. Can I really trust him?' she thought as she flew back to Kohona.

----

After she practiced on her hand signals and targeting for the whole morning, she started to head out towards the sands. 'I can't wait to meet Gaara, were going to have fun today' she thought and off she went she would always get there at top speed with her newly found jutsu. She met up with Gaara every day now, hardly anyone came by her place so she was free to do what ever she wanted. She finished her homework, and used most of the day training, or visiting Gaara, or going to another country.

"Leo, what took you so long?" Gaara called up to her as she flew over head. 'You should know!' Leo thought with a small smile. 'I finally found someone like me. Gaara.' she thought her smile grew.

"Sorry, but I had to practice a bit more the exams are almost here." Leo said landing beside Gaara.

"Oh right! I'm going to ask my father if I could come and see you in the exams." Gaara said happily 'Really? Wow! I' stoked now!' she thought as they played until the sun sets.

"See you later, I can't wait for tomorrow." Leo said as she flew off back to the fire country. She thought about all the things they've done that day. She even learned how to use the sand, well sort of. She can't use it like Gaara, but she was pretty close. It's harder then it looks.

----

'Exams, exams, exams. This is so great.' Leo thought as she entered the building, she suddenly felt so small, that she thought she was an ant compared to the other ninjas there. 'I wonder what it's going to be like? It's so big here, there sure are a lot of them. Will I actually stand a chance?' Leo thought as she looked around. Many gennin's from different countries were there, even some she meet when she went to the countries when she would break from training. 'Do they remember me?' she thought as she stood there looking at all of them.

"Hey who let a kid in here?" one of the ninjas from the wave country called out. 'Oh and he's a big help.' she thought as more eyes turned towards her. 'They look nervous. Is it really that hard?' she thought and started to think about how the tests will go.

"He must be the one everyone is talking about. The youngest to take the exams." Another one said this one was from the sand country. 'Gaara's country. You seen me fight, I bet I can even beat you.' she thought and started to think of different ways to humiliate this sand. 'Gaara wouldn't know. Would he?' she started to rethink it.

"He won't stand a chance" A leaf ninja whispered. 'I heard that!' Leo thought, after she could turn into a dog her hearing, and scenes of smell were stronger, she didn't need to concentrate her chakura on those. Then the examiner came in, Leo looked over her shoulder up at the tall person. 'Right, piece of cake.' Leo thought and took her seat. Listened to the instructions and did what ever had to be done.

----

'I'm the first one done, and I didn't get caught. How boring, this isn't a real test. Something must be up, oh another got nailed. Next up numbers are going to be called, I just know it.' Leo thought as she looked around the area. 'Even I can see some of them cheating, hey someone is cheating off of me. No three, the same ones that were talking about me before the test began. Lame.' Leo thought as the numbers were being called. Ninjas started to walk out of the room heads hung low. 'Not much left now.' Leo thought and looked towards the head of the room.

"47, 23, 25 out" the ninjas on the side called out. 'It feels like people are staring at me.' Leo thought as she watched the clock with her hand over the test paper so no one could copy off of her, she knew that if they copied off her and they get caught she would be out. Not to mention the bad how bad they are at getting information. 'I know tons of their secrets, and I still never got caught.' she smiled to herself.

----

"Alright time for the last question to be answered." the examiner called to them. She listened to him making sure to make note of what meaning the word could mean. 'So the one putting up their hand is passing? Wait 'Life, live for only the mission. Forget your friends, only care for the mission.' that can't be right.' Leo thought and put up her hand. She walked up to the front towards Ibiki. "I won't sacrifice my team meaninglessly without a good reason." Leo said to the examiner as she passed him by, making sure to keep her voice low so no one can hear.

"I knew he had no guts." the very same leaf ninja called out. 'Not guts, but I'm smarter then you.' she thought as she walked out smiling. As soon as she was out she heard the examiner say that they all failed. Leo couldn't hold back a little giggle as she waited by the door. 'I want to see the look on that leaf's face once he's out.' Leo thought.

"I-I can't believe it!" he said as he walked out of the room. "I failed." She looked up at him slightly 'Of course you did. Your willing to sacrifice your team for some mission that will do no good with out it. How would you feel if your life was on the line and no one there to back you up?' she thought.

"It's not always about the mission, wasting your men on such small missions is lame. On bigger missions you need reasons for doing so." Leo said to the leaf. "So, if I were to go on a dangerous mission, I need a good team. But it's also not about the team, it's the plan. Your team has to understand the plan first, to go on a mission and finish it successfully." Leo said as she watched the leaf actually listening to a kid.

She was even more surprised to notice some of the other ninjas from different countries listening to her as well. "You all know your listening to a kid, right?" Leo said looking at them. 'What's wrong with them? I can't be that special. They laughed at me, and said I wouldn't stand to take the test. Yet here they are listening to the very same person that they called down.' she thought trying to figure it all out.

"How the heck did a kid out smart us?" they all said. The examiner came out and seen Leo standing there leaning against the side of the door. 'Wonder if he heard me the whole time.' she thought as she looked at him slightly.

"Leo, congratulations. I knew you would pass." he smiled down at her. 'He. He knew? How? When? Why?' she thought trying to find the answer to this now. 'Maybe it's because of our nickname. Sure my father inherit that, but it got passed down to me. But they also say that were very smart, yet we use our smarts in only our family. Just like the Uchiha's. Yet were different.' she thought and looked at this person more closely.

"It was only common sense, why would I waste peoples lives carelessly? It doesn't make sense." Leo said. "Not to me, anyways." she said and looked at the ninja's from the different countries. 'Maybe I showed them something. Nah. Can't be.' she thought and started to make her way down the hall.

----

"I'm so glad that is over." Leo said to herself as she waited for the next test. 'Quite a few people had passed, I wonder if they knew?' Leo thought. She looked around, it was a large clearing, not much grass or trees, but still far from the village. She looked at the metal chain gates that blocked them from the only source of life in there. 'I can hear growling. Something out there is lurking in the darkness. Harvesting it for it's own power. That's okay, I'm like that too.' she thought a small smile crept up on her facial expression.

"Leo, will you team up with someone or go on your own." another examiner said to her. 'If I go with someone it will only slow me down, but if I don't there might be a chance that I actually won't make it out alive.' she thought a moment before giving her answer.

"I would like to go alone, but it would be smart to team up with someone." Leo said looking up at him. 'That should be reasonable enough. I mean, we can get this done faster.' she thought as she waited for the man to say something.

"Great, we brought back one of the failed ninjas from the leafs. He can be your partner. Look after him now." he said almost laughing at the thought of a kid looking after an older boy. 'One of the leafs that fail? Maybe it's the one that gave that comment on me not standing a chance here. Well I'm basking in my glory, and I'm here now. Nothing is going to change that now. You won't stop me.' she thought as she waited for the leaf to come to her.

"Alright, leave his life in my hands." Leo called laughing a little. "Oh it's you, I thought it might be." Leo said looking at her partner, the very same that was mocking her before the exams. 'I knew it was him. What was his name? Uda something.' she thought as she looked at him closely, he had short blonde hair, with deep steal eyes. 'How. Unusual.' she thought finally.

"Yeah, sorry about before. I'm Uda Yuki" he said. "Your Hashi Leo, right?" Yuki said to her. He stretched out his hand to shake, a grin on his face. 'He. Seems nice.' she thought and gave a slight smile.

"Yup, Yuki are you sure you want to trust your life in my hands?" she said to him. 'If you do, then your trusting a kid. A kid.' she thought and waited for his answer after a few moments had passed them by.

"Yes, I'll listen." Yuki said smiling. 'What!?' she thought a little shock showing in her features. She shrugged it off, hoping that he didn't see.

"Good, cause this won't be easy. The Forest of Death, we have to survive through it all." Leo said trying to think of a plan 'I remember seeing a map about it.' Leo thought. They were assigned scrolls and were off to a gate. "I think I've got a plan." Leo said, she bent down and started to draw the map she remembered during their briefing, in the sand. 'Okay, this should do, but better make a back up plan just in case. I don't want to lose someone's life on this just because I was careless.' she thought.

She showed him what route they must take to make it easier for them both and won't waste to much of their energy. "Don't worry if that won't work then I have a back up plan. We have to get the other scroll before we can continue on this next plan." Leo said. Then the gates finally opened and she quickly erased the hand drawn map as they went in. 'It's a good thing he understood it.' she thought relieved. 'If this goes well, then we will win for sure.' she thought and kept her senses alert.

"So we don't know what scroll the other's have, how can we tell which one has the one were looking for?" Yuki said in a quite voice. 'Oh please. I figured this out ages ago. Well I should tell him then.' she thought.

"Easy it has a different scent from this one, didn't you recognize it?" Leo said she turned into a white dog and she started to smell around. "Ah, right there." Leo said as she stopped in a tree and looked down at the unsuspected men below. 'That's our target, plus it's the sand nins. Perfect.' she thought a smile on her face. "Careful bugs in the trees" she said it with no sound. 'I know you can read my lips, you actually passed. But you didn't leave the room.' she mouthed out the words to him. Yuki had a shocked look on his face.

'Our plan is; for me to use a shadow clone jutsu, and use the transform jutsu to disguise myself as a tree leech, and drop down on them. You will attack when one of them drops the scroll, or when I give you the signal. It will be a loud whistle. So pay attention to the surroundings, and keep alert when I do that. Others might come and attack when we could be down.' she explained to him as she kept a watchful eye on the ones below her from the corner of her eye.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 1 - "He won't stand a chance"_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi Leo, and Uda Yuki.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A BIT TO REWRITE, SO I'LL BE TAKING THIS WHOLE THING APART, AND START AGAIN. MUHAHA!!! YES, I'M STILL EVIL, TO THOSE THAT HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES.


	2. Return Meetings

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own two characters Hashi Leo, and Uda Yuki they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 2 - **Return Meetings**

By **ShadowUnknown**

"How did you know?" Yuki said soundless as well, after hearing her plan. Leo only smiled and used her shadow clone justsu to create a bug that falls from the sky to land on them. She mouthed the plan to him one more time, and he nodded to every word. She let the bugs dropped on the men and it went according to plan, they dropped the scroll. She had the bugs to make sure that they didn't make a decoy. None of them disappeared. 'Great!' she thought surprised at how well this was going.

'Now!' she thought, and Yuki jumped to retrieve the scroll they were looking for 'Right on Que!' she thought as a smile spread across her lips. Leo turned into a dog with wings and got Yuki, staying low to the ground. "Record time, nice job Yuki." Leo said and suddenly realized something. It wasn't him! 'The scent!' she thought and quickly got the one on her back to crash into a tree and went back for Yuki.

"Damn it!" she said as she came crashing into the enemy to protect her single man team. 'He has the scroll, the one were looking for.' she thought as she blocked another attack. She used her wings to knock them to the ground, and bit a few of them in the process. 'I hope he remembers the code words, and the hand signals. I have to make sure.' she thought as she looked at Yuki, or so she would think it was him.

"It's the real me," Yuki said "Protect, your team mate at all costs. Don't leave anyone, or no one behind" Yuki said saying the secret code words, and added the hand signals, he also made it to look like he was fighting. Leo picked the real Yuki up and went straight to the sky then back down to a more secure place. "That was fun, but dangerous." Yuki said breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention. You still have the scroll? You all right? Nothing broken?" Leo started rain down some questions on Yuki about mainly him.

"Yes to the first, no to the rest." Yuki said smiling "Just a bit shaken, I thought you would have been injured." he said handing her the scroll.

"No, but a bit tired. We should rest for a bit then get a move on, were not that far from the tower." Leo said reverting back to her human form. She took the scroll and sat on look out. Yuki will have time to rest, while she would think. 'Gaara knows I have the exam, he knows that I wouldn't be there for a few days. He can see me in the finals and after this is over.' she thought as she looked around occasionally. 'No ones attacking. Wonder why.' she thought as she sensed most of the other ninjas close by, yet still staying as far away as possible.

----

Yuki and Leo started out again after their rest, Leo was in dog form running not flying. Yuki was riding Leo like a horse as they sped through the forest. 'They're still not attacking us. What is up? What's going on?' she thought as she ran, the other ninjas that were watching them last night followed close behind.

"Were almost there!" Yuki said happily hugging Leo's neck tightly. "Your a great leader!" Yuki said in her fur.

"Alright, alright already. Don't eat the fur" Leo said smiling they reached the doors and entered. "Yuki what's that?" she said looking at the writing on the wall. 'Cameras? Even the ninjas that followed are confused. Why haven't they attacked us?' she thought. 'I'm only one kid.' she thought and followed Yuki to where the large stone tablet on the wall hung.

"I don't know, do you think it's time to open the scrolls now?" Yuki asked. 'Well we got it here safely, and no one is here to collect it.' she thought.

"Yeah, we made it to our destination. It got here safely. No one got killed." Leo said. Then she took one of the scrolls from Yuki and they both opened both of the scrolls at the same time.

"Surprise!" the first examiner poped up. "Congrats again you too!" he smiled. 'What the!?' she thought and took a step back.

"I still feel like an ant compared to you two." Leo said smiling looking up at them. 'I'm so small..' she thought.

"Non sense! You totally took control of the situation. But that tree to the head really hurt." the examiner said. 'What the!?' she thought on her features showed only little shock.

"I thought he smelled familiar, good thing I went easy on you." Leo said. 'Yeah, I could have done worse. Like burn you to a crisp.' she gave a small smile to herself.

"Yuki nice job, I didn't think you had it in you. But with Leo, you make such a great team." he said. 'That's because I thought of the whole plan. I was the brains, and I attacked first.' she thought almost rolling her eyes.

"Well she explained it all simply, even though it was hard to understand at first. Plans, routes, everything. It's like she's a mastermind. A genius!" Yuki said to the examiner. She looked up at Yuki 'Okay, so your giving me all the credit? You got the scroll.' she thought and looked over to Ibiki.

"Well what ever it is wonderful job." he said and started to explain to them the next test, and the writing on the wall.

----

She sat with Gaara telling him of everything that happened to her during the exams, a few gust of sand blew in her face. 'I'm so under dressed for this town.' she thought as she looked at the sand covered walk ways, and it was always sunny here. Warm, she found her self enjoying the weather here. They both were sitting at a swing set, talking. A few kids would look over in our direction and I would look over at them. 'What's with them?' I would think as I seen their reaction towards Gaara.

"Gaara it was so awesome! I thought I would die there. But it's a good thing I had someone there with me. I would have never made it out of there alive." Leo said telling him about the exams, the forest of death. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, people were congratulating me on my way home." Leo said wagging her tail. She was in her dog form, she haven't showed him her true form yet.

"That's great, Leo. You think your going to pass?" Gaara asked. 'Pass! I just survived the forest of death! I think I can do anything!' she thought as her mind wandered to the next test they would have to do.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard. It's only combat now. I'll visit every day from now on!" Leo said jumping up from her sitting place ready to play. 'I'm full of life! Like I've just been reborn or something!' she thought and started to play with Gaara.

----

"Why do I have to wear a collar!" Leo called out in disbelief. "It's to tight, and it shocks me! Why!?" she said looking at the Hokage. 'What did I do?! Why am I treated as a dog! Why keep me here!!' she wanted to scream out.

"Because, you have to remain here from now can't let you spill all of our secrets to the sand country." his rough voice said. "Your dismissed." he added and turned around to face the window. Leo walked out shocked, mad, and sad at the same time. The Hokage found out that she was leaving the fire country towards the other ones. 'No! What will I do?! Doesn't he know that I spill nothing! Only my life! I just wanted to talk to someone that I can trust.' she thought as she tugged through the halls.

"Why now! The combat battles are next week. What will Gaara think, will he worry? Will be be mad?" Leo said to herself as she walked towards her house. 'A shock collar! Why!? I mean it doesn't hurt much when I touch it. It almost feels like..No I must be tired. I haven't been sleeping right.' she thought as she went into the backyard of her house.

'These nightmares have started ever since I met Gaara, I accidentally slept beside him and woke up from a nightmare. He put his arms around me asking what was wrong. I must have scared him. But he calmed me down, some how.' she thought as she watched the sky. 'Why have the dreams come now? Why me? I don't think I can handle this on my own after all. I need someone to help me.' she thought as she seen the sky turn a bright pink color.

"The last kiss of the day, from the rays of sunshine. To the total emptiness of the dark. The pale moon will rise, the stars will grant such little light. Everything will be in gloom till thy sun rises again." she said to herself as she noted how each and everyday of how it would end, to the darkness of the shadows of the moon, from the light of the sun.

----

"Yes, it's finally here!" Leo said as she waited in the arena with the others, Yuki at her side. Standing tall and proud, even though she was small. Facing the people in the stands 'I know what they are thinking, what is that an ant? Did someone lose a child? Looks like she won't last long against them. All too easy, I'll show 'em up!' she thought. A smile spread across her face. 'I'm so excited! I feel like showing off!' she thought trying her best to be presentable to the people.

"Leo who are you up against? I'm up with the fat one." Yuki whispered in her ear. 'The fat one? Oh him, doesn't look like much for Yuki. He can take on anything.' she thought with a smile.

"I'm with the small skinny one, doesn't look like much. But he might pack a punch." Leo said back. "The first match is about to begin. That means," she was cut off.

"Hashi Leo, and his opponent please step forward." the referee called. Leo did as she was told 'they have no clue I'm a girl, they still think I'm a boy.' she thought as she waited for the match to begin. 'I didn't see Gaara. Where is he?' she thought starting to get worried. 'I hope he's not to mad about me not going over to see him.' she thought as she lightly touched her collar.

"Begin!" they both clashed at each other, Leo using her smarts instead of her strength. She jumped up into the air closed her eyes and put her hands together thinking. It looked as if she was doing a hand sign, but it was unfamiliar to the audience or to the other ninjas.

"Got it!" she called out and put her plan at work. She did a series of kicks, and punches adding a few fire jutsu's she learned not to long ago. She would occasionally look at the audience and seen their shocked faces. She jumped so high that it looked like she flew, and threw some kunai at her opponent. She looked around quickly and seen some clustered trees in one part of the arena, and the rest was covered in dirt, and patches of grass. 'No water, I'm going to make do without for now.' she thought and continued to fight.

----

"Winner, Hashi Leo."

"Get me down from here!" Leo's opponent complained as he hung both arms and legs were trapped with a kuni knife on the wall. "It's not funny!" he called out. 'Yeah, to you. Your a disgrace. Honestly. Who would fight with a stick against me! A stick!' she thought as she looked at him hanging there.

"Big talk from someone hung up to the wall like a picture frame." Leo called up to him. "Be thankful that your not seriously hurt." she said and started to walk away. 'With what I know, I could seriously kill someone.' she let the thought hang like a dark cloud. It flooded over her soon, then turned to haze surrounding her in her mind.

"I said Ge-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he fell to the ground. Leo pulled some string that seemed to be attached to the four knives, letting the boy go. 'Yeah I thought that far ahead. Besides you need to shut up, your so annoying. What kind of ninja would you make if you passed, let alone get this far.' she thought as she walked. Letting the string fall from her grasp.

"Next up.." Leo didn't hear as she entered the back room. It looked almost gloomy to the sight, everything seemed dark to her eyes. Even though everything was white, and it looked like it would gleam with pride. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes for a moment, other's watching her. 'He looks beat. Wonder what happened.' people talked thinking that she was asleep. She didn't want to see other fights, too many people would be hurt.

She started to think of the lullaby her mother used to sing to her to calm her down again.

'Hush little one,  
Run through the flowers.  
Pick a single rose,  
Sleep my child.

We love you tons,  
Don't forget the hours.  
Watch the petal froze,  
Smile for miles, and miles.'

As she sat she felt a surge of electricity flow through her veins, and across her fair skin. She felt more energized then last week. All the previous battles wore off just like the electricity. 'It's the same as last time.' she thought and started back on the lullaby.

'Much better,' she thought feeling a wave of calmness wash over hear like a tidal wave washing over her feet. She opened her eyes again and seen most of the people in there were looking at her. 'What's wrong with them?' she thought and listened to their hushed conversations. 'Did you see that? She healed just like that. What's strange was that it was some sort of electricity. It just covered his body.' They whispered. 'Hm.' she thought and stood and walked towards the stair case near by. 'May as well watch the fights.' She thought as she made her way.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 2 - Return Meetings_**

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi Leo, and Uda Yuki.**

**Okay not as long as the last one, but still. Still adding the few details that needed to be added. I'm trying my best today, but honestly the little lullaby did lack interest...Not very poetic like when I described the sun and moon. Of course it would help if I didn't have a lil bro yelling in my ears. Keeping me up all night, in the morning I usually have a spitting head ache. Yes very dangerous combanation.**

**Deidara: And your still talking. Yeah.**

**How in the hell did you get out of the closet?**

**Deidara: Ninja. Yeah.**

**Shit. Forgot about that...**

**Itachi: You also forgot about me.**

**No I didn't...**

**Itachi: Yes you did.**

**...**

**Itachi: That reminds me.**

**...**

**Itachi: You owe me-**

**Deidara: Don't even think about it. Yeah. She's mine. Yeah.**

**No. *Disappears***

**I,D: She doesn't own Naruto. (Yeah)**


	3. Truth behind me

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own two characters Hashi Leo, and Uda Yuki they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 3 - "**Truth behind me.."**

By **ShadowUnknown**

"Relax, be calm" she said to herself as she was stuck in the tree lines. She was going good until the opponent thought of something to lure her into hiding. Putting her hands together with her middle, and index fingers up one against her palm. 'Think of a plan to get out of here.' she thought and only came up with three hundred plans that might fail, but only two might be successful. 'They will have to do,' she thought. She listened for a moment noting how far her opponent was, and running up some numbers to switch places with him.

"Come out you brat! I don't have all day." the boy said from the other side of the walls. "You know, the audience might be right. Your weak, your stupid for coming to the exams." the boy taunted. 'Yeah, yeah shut up. Big talk for such a boy. He's strong though, that is why I need to use my head. Now if I put this here then it should go through here. Now I need a diversion' she thought for a bit longer hoping she didn't misread anything. She started to draw a map into the dirt, it was the arena. Focusing on this and the boy not far from her was a bit tricky.

"Ready?" Leo called out as she threw some shurikens towards the boy.

"Child's play!" the boy called jumping out of the way, but something snagged him and suddenly everything flashed at once. 'Yes! He thought there was only two, but an extra set was above him, and some string was also attached. Which caused him to jump, and get himself into a trip wire. Thus releasing the multiple weapons that were set in the small patch of vegetation.' She thought and got up to walk from the trees.

"Yeah, child's play." Leo said as she started to walk on air. "Your lame, calling down on someone. Your no different then a bully." she said smiling. "You know what I do to bullies like you?" she said leaning down face to face with the boy. "I eat them" she whispered in his ear. Jumping down to the ground easily now and walking towards the tree lines again. 'I also attached some string to the weapons, so I know if he were to use a log to get away. Of course that would cause another series of traps to be launched. So that would have been no good on his part.' she thought.

"What?" he thought scared of what she might do. She had something in her hand and cut something. It sparkled in the light as it fluttered down. "String?" the boy said and suddenly understood of how she walked on air. She threw the thing in her hand towards the other side of the wall. Suddenly she was covered in fire, it surrounded her body. Something bad was happening, and it was going to happen to him!

"Like I said, I'm going to eat you!" Leo called as she fully turned into a large over sided white dog, taking one step towards her now called pray. Her body started to heat up, then fire started to leap out from her ice like fur. She was covered in flames again, it lapping into the light breeze. "I like them bar b cued!" Leo said blowing a few flames towards the boy.

"No!" the boy yelled then he went limp. Reverting back to her origanal human self, she looked up at the boy. 'Wow I feel small again.' she thought as she looked at this boy. She went back into the small forest like patch and disconnected the traps and cut the main string that was holding the boy up the entire time. He was still on the wall when she walked out again. Sighing a little she walked.

"Scared you, huh?" she smiled and went up on another string that was attached to the other knife. She let him down as she landed on another string, they slowly made it to the ground again. "Your heavier then you look." she said as she let the medic take the boy. She cut all the string from another main that was laid out on the ground from one of the shurikens she threw earlier.

"Winner, Hashi Leo" the crowd cheered her on some of them calling out positive things for once in her life. 'Where is Gaara, he said he would be here.' she thought and started towards the back room to give herself a little rest before going up once again to watch the other fights.

----

"Leo, your after this battle." Yuki said coming to see her. After the last two matches she was sitting on a bench, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think he hates me?" she said to him. 'Gaara, I thought you would be here. I..I guess, you couldn't make it. Huh?' she thought and opened her eyes again to look at Yuki.

"Who? Gaara? No, your a good friend. He'll understand." Yuki said smiling. "Besides he said he would be here, he promised. Didn't he?" with that Yuki left her to her thoughts.

"Yeah, he must be here. Somewhere." Leo said to herself as she listened. "Wait! Yuki was battling just now! How did.." she thought and looked to see the battle, it was already over. Left standing was breathing hard and had an angry look on his face. 'Y-Yuki?' she thought as she watched. The person fell down, something was behind him. 'Oh no!' she thought and suddenly lightning struck the fallen body.

Screams could be heard from the stands, but suddenly they ceased. The body stood up and started to attack again. A thin blue flame like string could only be seen by her, and it was around Uda Yuki. It seemed to give him energy, she suddenly felt tired. Touching her collar she felt that she could keep going on with giving her best friend the energy he needed. 'Am I giving him energy?' she thought. 'Or was it the lightning? How odd it would strike and not kill.' she thought more on it. 'Something's up.' she finally decided.

----

Still wondering what happened in Yuki's battle she was having trouble keeping herself alive. A few cuts on her arms, checks, a kunai knife in her right leg, and a needle on her left hand. 'Darn it. I'm in trouble! What shall I do for this one? I need to focus on now. Wait the lightning!' she thought and put her hand over the shock collar. 'Perfect.' she thought with a slight smile.

"What's wrong?" the girl said and started to use her jutsus. "Having some trouble? Tired? Your just a brat!"

"I maybe just a kid to you as you look down, but some people look up to me as they see a strong warrior." Leo said and used a justu from the Uchia clan. Using the knife she threw in the wall in her last battle she perched there thinking up some plans to use against her. 'Now that I have some energy, for the time being.' she thought.

"You can't always hide," the girl said and started to use her kunai knives, and the rest of her stars. Leo was now trapped against the wall the knives and stars pinned her to. 'Oh no!' Leo thought trying to break free from them. 'Wasn't expecting this. I'm in a real life or death situation.' she thought as she looked at her opponent.

"I knew his luck wouldn't last," someone from the stands above her said. 'Luck? I didn't run on luck, I know I can get out of this.' she thought her mind starting to run a blank.

"He won't last another second." another said. The crowds started to talk negative things about her now. 'No!' she thought 'No! This can't be happening!' she thought as she started to panic. Leo tried to move but the knives held her tightly in place.

"I knew you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" the girl called up as she gave her last attack. Her eyes widened at this jutsu this girl used, she stood dumbfounded as her life was about to end at her own view. 'Gaara, you didn't show up. You are mad, and I-I'm sorry.' she thought as the jutsu was just about reaching her.

Then suddenly everything went up in flames, a tiger's face was all that she could remember before she passed out from the heat and over exhaustion.

----

Leo woke up coughing up small wisps of smoke 'It feels like I inhaled fire.' she thought still coughing. 'My body, it's on fire. Why won't someone stop it?' she thought trying to lift her arms to fight off the flames that seemed to cover her.

"Your going to be okay, Leo." someone said to her in what sounded like a relieved voice. "It's fine now, breathe." the soft voice said again and again. 'What are you talking about?! Can't you see the fire? It hurts to move, it's like my body is burnt, and broken.' she thought, her voice not quiet working yet. 'They have to get the fire, I have to tell them. But..' she thought her mind going back to her fight.

"Wh-what happened?" she coughed trying to gasp in air, instead her lunges were greeted by more smoke. She couldn't remember anything after the flames started to lick at her body. 'Did she get me? Is that why I feel like this?' she tried to think back. 'No it was a different jutsu.' she remembered the jutsu she used, it was no where near the elemental one she just seen. 'It was a lightning attack. I was worried of being shocked instead of the fire.' she thought a little relieved at the fact.

'But what happened?' she thought and slowly tried to focus her eyes, away from the smoke, and the burning sensation.

"You won!" a familiar voice sounded. "Leo you won! She isn't badly hurt though." the voice said. 'Yuki? Who isn't badly hurt? The one I was fighting? What are you talking about? I'm the one that's badly hurt, if she isn't then what about me?' she thought and seen the familiar color's of Yuki's hair.

"Yuki?" Leo said trying to focus her eyes on the one talking to her. 'Yes, it is Yuki.' she thought. 'My body is starting to feel a bit better. Feels like the fire is out, and it feels so cool. Like water was splashed on me.' she thought but she felt like she was still inhaling smoke, and ash.

"Yeah, of course it's me" Yuki said her eyes finally focused on him he was smiling. 'Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? What's with the faces?' she thought as she stood up and looked around, half the place was burnt. 'What happened? It's..a total mess.' Leo thought. 'Those faces. They look..so scared. Like something big came and...frightened them all.' she thought trying to remember what happened after the flames spit up and swallowed her whole.

"Leo, is disqualified!" the hokage called out. The crowds called out in disappointment, then started to defend Leo. 'What's going on?' Leo thought. 'What did I do? I was the one being burned to death!' she thought starting to become enraged.

"Would someone tell me what happened? What did this?" Leo called out to the people. 'Am I a monster?' she thought as something clicked, and she looked around to the ones beside her. 'No one is speaking, what is with the faces! Even Yuki isn't saying anything.' Leo thought starting to get confused. Then she started to run, run away from everyone else, away from those eyes. The faces they made. Was it truly her? Did she destroy the arena? Why are they not talking? She didn't know she kept on running.

Leo ran all the way to the boarders, tears streaming down her cheeks "What happened? What were the flames? Someone help me understand." She whispered as she fell to her knees. Lightning struck the ground beside her. 'The same lightning! That was close!' she thought staring at the struck spot.

"Leo, I'm sorry" a new unknown voice said to her. Not even looking up to the person talking she whispered something that couldn't be heard. "I know your upset right now, but in time it will get better." said the voice. Looked at her shaking hands, images started flashing in her mind. 'What?' she thought confused at what she saw, or rather seen. The images ceased once she thought she recognized something.

"How do you know! How do you know how I live!" she yelled frustrated, recovered from the sudden image running from her mind. 'It looked like someone I knew. But who? I didn't recognize the face.' she thought trying to piece what she saw a moment ago, to the exams of what happened.

"Because I'm your 'Father'!" the voice boomed. 'M-my father? He died! How dare this m-impostor impersonate him!' she thought.

"Impossible! My father died!" she said finally looking up. A face so much like her, it was almost like looking into a mirror. A bit longer hair a bit darker then hers, a lighter shade of eyes, more manly face. She was shocked to see someone looking like her. 'Who is he?!' she thought trying to hide the shock in her face, yet that too was impossible.

"No, I became the wind." he said more softly. "You see," he started to explain it to her. "When your mother and I were together, and you were still growing in your mother's belly I started to think it was time for me to leave. Not long after you were born I decided to stay a bit longer, I was thinking of more then just a month. Then that became a year, you were actually named Leo because I thought of the one I sealed in you.

It wasn't a lion, but a tiger. He was protector of the land of fire, then he came to me and asked if I could seal him in you. I didn't think nothing of it, I thought it was a good idea at the time. I didn't realize it would cause you trouble." he finished. 'What the?! Tiger! Sealed! BEcame the wind! What are you talking about!' she thought trying to figure out this, suddenly the exams, and the faces became clear to her. 'They are afraid of what's been sealed in me. The tiger. What's wrong, he said it was the protector of Kohona.' she thought.

"I wanted to protect people, not hurt them. Because of that I got disqualified, I didn't know it was me who nearly killed someone." she said looking down. "Why seal such a destructive creature in your own child?" she said. 'That girl. I was the one that..no..' she thought.

"I'm not the only one, the Uzumaki kid is one of them too. Same with Gaara of the sand, and you know one of the Kage's brother is one too." her father said. 'The one from..Killer Bee is one. Gaara too? Even Naruto? I guess he is like me after all. Now that I know the truth.' she thought.

"Who are you, how do you know so much?" Leo said. 'And what about the lightning? How do I always get energy when I get shocked?' she thought.

"I told you, I'm the wind. I pass through all the villages, and even other parts of the world. I know a lot of things." her father said. 'Again with the wind. How?' she thought. 'He is adding even more questions.' she thought and started to collect her thoughts.

"The wind." Leo said and started to think, she remembered that her mother had once told her that her father wanted to be like the wind. 'What name did mother say? Kyu, no Ryuu.' Leo thought. "Hashi Ryuu!" she said to him.

"So you have heard of me? Most people call me the Thunder Dragon." Ryuu said with a smile.

"You bastered!" Leo said annoyed. She stood up and started to walk away from him. 'Forget the questions!' she thought enraged even more then before.

"Leo," Ryuu started to say but left it alone. _'Nothing I can do now, but wait patiently and watch.'_ he thought and disappeared in the lightning. She walked the forest alone, when she finally looked up she seen a flicker of light. 'What was that?' she thought long after the light was gone from her view. 'Was that..no he wouldn't follow. The Thunder Dragon is too cowardly to even follow after his own daughter.' she thought still mad at Ryuu for telling her about the Tiger, and that he is her father. She sighed and started to walk again.

----

She sat at home looking at the clock on the wall, everything was scattered around her. She heard a few knocks on the door but didn't bother to answer. 'Why haven't Hashi Ryuu showed up on any reports? Was he from a different village? All that I found out was he is a ninja, and what he told me about the Tiger. No recorders about the lightning, or if he even existed.' she thought.

"Leo, I know your there." Yuki's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. 'I just want to be alone, after what I just did. I don't know if you can trust me. I might end up hurting you too.' she thought worried.

"Go away!" she called out. 'It's for the best if you leave me alone.' she thought trying to block out his words.

"No, I'm coming in. You can't stop me." Yuki said and entered the room. Then something did stop him he was pinned to the wall with some kunai knives that seemed to fly from no where. "Well that stopped me." he said what sounded a little annoyance in his voice. 'He must be hear for something else.' she decided.

"Why are you here? Come to gloat of how you won?" she said letting the words flow out of her mouth. 'Weird, what I say seems to float to the ears like it was attracting attention. How it seems to sing, and only few can hear the song it sings.' she thought trying to think of something else other then the exams.

"No, I came cause I wanted to see if you were okay. I don't care about the exams." Yuki voice was mixed this time, annoyed, and... worried? 'That can't be the Yuki I know. It sounds..to warming.' she thought and finally looked at him closely. 'Forget it.' she thought.

"Stay there and rot" Leo said standing up and walking outside into the backyard closing the door behind her. She sat listening to the small sounds of water running into the small creek, the soft rustle of the leaves in the trees. 'The creek is singing it's lovely song. So joyful..and Happy. The leaves in the tree, and the tree itself is dancing to it's soft rhythm.' she thought reflecting how everything seems to fit when she stood to listen for a moment or two. 'Lovely.' she thought a slight smile touched her lips and she breathed a sigh of concept.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Yuki called out. "It was you that burnt the arena, it only happened because of the girl was going to kill you. You turned into a tiger that was in flames. Without that tiger you would have been killed, that justu saved your life!" Yuki called breaking her most joyous moment. 'I knew it! Now it makes even more sense. Was I in danger of being killed? If I was then why lightning? My body could have taken it. Unless..maybe. Just maybe. I need to know more.' she thought starting to think back to what her father said about the tiger, and what she read about.

"I didn't use any justus!" Leo called out. 'I know I didn't. I just stood there scared. Like a child. The kid I am. I'm more of a disgrace then ever. I probably added more credit to the nickname that my father had conceded for his own no good.' she thought more angry of everything he was saying and of what he just said.

"Your listening," Yuki said relived. "Whatever it was, it saved your life Leo. Without you...without you." Yuki looked down saddened by the very thought of her leaving him _'I know your a girl, Leo'_ he thought. 'What is he doing now? Is he..is he in love with me?' she thought. 'Does he know that I'm a girl? What do people think of me. Really think of me?' she thought and started to listen to what he had to say, but still not releasing her anger on what her father said and what he had done to get in that position. Coward.

"I would gladly accept death." Leo said not listening to him anymore. 'I've had it, no more will I just sit and watch things fall apart in front of me. No more will I cower in fear, I'll brave it out. I know I can complete this. Even if it takes 50 years.' a fire burning deep inside, like it was agreeing to her inward statement.

"Your so stubborn!" Yuki called out. 'Of course! That wouldn't have gotten me here in the first place! I wouldn't have met you. You would have probably died in the second test. If it weren't for that! I wouldn't be here now, trying to make a change.' she thought correcting her last mistake, and canceling the further future of all her wrong doings. 'If I don't then how will I make it as a shinobi. A real ninja. I'll change this nickname. I'll leap to newer heights to accomplish what my father sought out to seek.' she thought.

----

A few hours later Yuki was still talking about how he would loose it if she ever left this world. 'My goodness, he is still talking!!!!' she thought now trying to block out his shabby, but sweet words. 'I swear, he will give me cavities if I listen to any more!' she thought and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Why won't you listen to him, he's pouring his heart out to you." a man from behind the fence said. "You might have saved his life when you two met." his voice was firm. She looked up at him 'I knew he was there, but when he got there..I just don't know. Wonder how long he's been there.' she thought.

"I don't care, I never thought it would end up like this. I should just give up being a ninja." Leo said to him. 'Let's test him, see how he reacts.' she thought a flicker of amusement flashed in her eyes, just as it came it was gone again concealed in the pools of forest green eyes that betrayed nothing but clear and cool calmness.

"No, don't do that. A Jounin like you?" the man said. 'A..a what? Isn't it suppose to be Chunin? How? I was disqualified from the exams by the Hokage himself.' she thought.

"What?" Leo said looking up at him. 'Is he joking?' she thought trying to put more thought into the fact.

"That's right, you've passed. Oh and tell Uda Yuki the news that he passed too." with that he was gone. Leo looked at the kunai that was beside her. Of course string would be attached to it. She picked it up and pulled, and yelp came from inside. Then stomping, and a sliding of a door heavy breathing, and a aura of pure hatred mixed with killer intent. 'Damn that's scary.' she thought trying to hide a smile.

"Leo!" Yuki said putting his arms around her. "Don't go." he whispered. 'What the!! First he's mad, now he's....I'll never get guys. I don't think I'll ever will.' she thought a smirk breaking through.

"Like a real ninja would run away." Leo said smiling now, forget hiding it. "We've passed." she added. 'I'm a Jonin! But, how? How can someone be disqualified, yet still pass?' she thought.

"No way!" Yuki said letting her go "This is great!" Yuki said and started to run around in circles in the backyard calling out 'We've Passed, We've Passed' over and over again. 'What a crazy nut. Just like a squirrel. Or worse.' she thought with a smile.

"The truth behind me, is finally behind me in the past." she said to herself. 'Where it belongs, yet it's still nice knowing it was there in the beginning. A new day has finally broke through the clouds reviling the sun to me, to us all.' she thought more and found her self once again listening to the singing water, and the dancing trees. How it flooded her mind, how it seems to move with it. 'I'll be the wind too. All I have to do is listen to what's going on.' she thought as a bright side started to shine through.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 3 - "Truth behind me.."_**

* * *

_**I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi Leo, Uda Yuki, and Hashi Ryuu.**_

_**Okay, I put some effort in this one, and I'm proud of how it turned towards the end.**_

**Deidara: It seems like a whole lot of...**

***Growls***

**Itachi: ...**

**Deidara: I was going to say 'Useful words to add to such a lovely chapter. Yeah.**

***Looks at him skeptically***

**Itachi: ..Even I saw through that.**

**Deidara: I don't mean to talk down, but it seems to me that she has a lot of free time. Yeah.**

**Or I'm looking after my lil sister. Ever think of that? I do actually have a life.**

**Itachi: Yes, we know that. But isn't she sleeping?**

**Yes, yes she is.**

_**R&R or whatever**_

_**Later**_


	4. Surprise!

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own threecharacters Hashi Leo,Uda Yuki, and Hashi Ryuu they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 4 - **Surprise!**

By **ShadowUnknown**

I'm Hashi Leo, I have a secret that everyone knows about. I discovered it yesterday when my real father came down from the heavens to tell me. It's still a little nutty with all the details, but right now I'm not caring. I maybe only be five years old, but I out smarted everyone at the exams. I even got one of the leafs to obey me. It wasn't that easy, I had to show them up before they would accept me. They still think I'm a monster though, because of that incident of almost killing my opponent.

I turned into a tiger with a pelt made out of fire, I don't know what happened after. Yuki only filled me in with such little information. Who's Yuki? His full name is Uda Yuki he's only four years older then me. I made Jonin, when I was suppose to be a Chunin, like Yuki.. How I did that, I have no idea. I got disqualified. I mean. How in the ninja world does that work? All well...

"Leo, time for a mission! Get that but in gear!" Yuki's voice was heard from outside in the backyard. 'Is there a reason your in my yard!' she thought a little annoyed at the thought.

"Alright, I'm almost finished. Go on ahead of me, tell the four others about the hand signals I'll be using from now on." Leo called as she finished writing in her journal and stuck it under her bed where a hidden compartment lay. 'I still haven't been able to see Gaara, I really want to see him again.' Leo thought as she slipped on her flat jacket and restocked her weaponry. "Alright," Leo said and started to head out.

'A Jonin, I'm also training Uda Yuki. And I have literally four fathers now. Plus the Thunder Dragon is my biological father. He's the one that inherit the 'Coward Mouse' nickname for the family. Don't ask me how, he never even told me how.' she thought as her steps were quick and light. She arrived at the gates in a matter of minutes.

"Leo, It's about time you got here!" one of the men called out to her. 'Just like Shizuki to say that! Even though he was lazy when I first met him.' she thought and seen that this man named Shizuki had short silver-ish hair with long bangs that reached his chin, and stuck out slightly. His eyes were a deep blue color that looked like an ocean. When he would get mad, which would happen rarely you could actually see tidal waves in those eyes. Shizuki wore his head band on his right arm, he always say he was lazy to adjust it on his head. Typical.

"Yes, my darling daughter. What took you!" another said. 'Akashi!' Leo thought at the second man, he had brown hair, and brown eyes. His bangs were at the side only reaching the bottom of his eyes, and the back of his hair was in the tiniest ponytail. You could hardly realize it because he would always wear his head band around his neck.

"Cut it out! You all remember that hand signals? Good." she said and started to draw a map in the dirt. Using the hand signs to explain it all to them.

"Got it!" the four called in unison.

"Good, let's move out" erasing the drawn map as she said it. They headed out to the wave country. 'I'm the commanding officer of the five men. I've completed multiple missions that all were a complete success. The one that is always calling me 'Darling daughter' is the co-commander. Yuki is my wing, while the rest work the back. Wait who am I talking to?' she thought and started to work on other plans for this mission.

"Darling daughter, how long will this mission take?" Akashi asked his eyes glittering in the light.

"If we work fast, we should get it done by noon. We should be able to make it back on that time as well. Why?" Leo used the hand signals. 'Wonder why he would ask that. Nothing special is actually happening.' she thought.

"Well, it's just that I have something planed for today. It's a special event for an important member of the family." Akashi said smiling mischievously.

"I see, we will get it done faster then." still using the signals. She turned into a large white dog. Everyone got on her back and off they went into the sky as wings started to form from the fire that seemed to appear out of no where. "Hang on!" she called out and they all flew to the country.

"I wish they would take off this collar while your on missions." Yuki said sitting on her head, eying the gray metal collar around her neck.

"It can't be helped, the hokage won't allow it. My darling daughter, my poor darling daughter." Akashi said shaking his head.

"Oh shut it Akashi! Have you ever thought that Leo might not like it when you call her 'Darling daughter'?" Yuki said annoyed. Leo listened to them, amusement in her eyes.

"Aw. Jealous much Yuki, it was only yesterday that you..." Akashi last words were muffled when Yuki put his hand over the mans mouth. 'Oh goodness no. Not that again. I don't think I can relive that again.' Leo thought trying to shake off the image that flashed in her mind.

"Say anymore and I'll kill you." Yuki said blushing.

"Relax, you two, were almost there, right Haruka?" Leo called out. 'Good, I ended that. I hope it never comes up in conversation again.' Leo thought looking at the ground then up at the clouds. 'Was that?' she thought seeing another white shape in the sky, then disappear behind some clouds. 'Nah. It can't be.' she thought and took a side glance to her left.

"Yup that's right, it should be the next one Leo." Haruka said. "I should know I'm the navigator." he said bragging now. 'Gah! Not this again.' she thought. She looked back at the Navigator his hair was a bit long, and stuck out on all sides. She can hardly determine the color it was a mixture of silver, black, and... Well. Purple. Yes purple, at least she thinks it's purple. His eyes were closed but she knew they were dark blue, with speckles of green in them. Looking ahead now. He wore his headband on his side it was in a loose not attached to his pouch.

"Shut up! Nao can't hear!" Nao said trying to listen to the sounds of the wind. "Were clear to land any time!" he added. "Shizuki, your quiet." Nao called behind him. Leo knew Nao had orange hair, with streaks of black in them, his eyes were the color of the sun. Also he wore his headband on his forehead letting the symbol face his left and let it tilt forward slightly.

"Everything fine, land." Shizuki called checking the rear as best as he could. They all wore the Kohona jacket, the same fishnet material, and they looked dangerous. 'Yet, they are all a bunch of small kittens.' Leo thought a smug smile thinking of her team as a bunch of cat's meowing at their mother for milk, and warmth.

----

Three figures walked down the halls of one of the buildings where they were to meet with the Kage of this village, two looked like they could take down the smaller figure half their size. "This is all that we have to bring over." Shizuki said handing him a scroll. The figures names in order from right to left. Mao Shizuki, Hashi Leo in the middle, and Seiji Akashi on Leo's right.

"Hm." the Kage said looking skeptical.

"Is there a problem?" Leo asked knowing the distinct sound the 'Hm' made. 'I wonder what could be up for him to make that sound. I wonder if it was, some sort of information that we were not suppose to know.' She didn't think any more of the fact. What was done, was done.

"No, but why only you three?" the man said to us. 'What? Only. Us. Three?' she thought trying to figure out if there was a trap she should know about. No surprise showed on her expression.

"We have three more waiting for our safe return from here. They are not to far away." Akashi spoke up this time. 'Perfect. That should hold them down for a few moments.' she thought thanking herself that she made Akashi her co-commander.

"Very clever. I suppose Leo has a clone set up with them to let off a warning as well?" he asked. 'He's getting suspicious. Wonder what could be up. This man knows that I plan ahead, but how far ahead does he know I plan?' she thought nothing reviled on her features, it was like she was wearing a mask the entire time.

"Can't tell, Leo is hard to predict." Shizuki said. 'They know I don't answer questions being asked, it's more safer that way for me.' she thought looking at the man asking the said questions, from earlier.

"I see, I see. Well thank you for giving us this important piece of information. Off you go."

"Yes," Leo said bowing and lead her team out. "Somethings not right. It might be a A or S-ranked mission after all. Keep an eye out." Leo said to them as soon as she thought they were alone. They returned to where they met up the the others and started on their way. Akashi gave them a brief about the meeting, and about Leo's suspicions. He told them to keep an eye out as well.

They started to walk out of the gates, and Shizuki as usual took to the rear and kept a look out. Leo watched ahead of them, Yuki was looking left, Nao right, Haruka took to the middle, Akashi looked to the sky, and to the ground. Nothing was impossible when some ninjas use earth release jutsu's. They walked out in a straight line, Leo getting a lot of looks. Some read 'What is a kid doing there?' or 'Ha, a kid leading five men. How hilarious.' she paid no attention. 'I know how to read your faces, you all give to much away.' she thought still walking.

**-_-Back to the office of the Wave country Kage_-_**

"Follow them, make sure they don't get away. They know too much." he said sitting at a desk looking out the window at Leo, and her team. 'I know they're up to something. They might be posing as Leo, and his team. Leo would have sent up four with him, not three. Unless he..' he never finished the thought. He knew Leo was smart, and took precautions during his missions.

"Yes sir" The men said as they started to pursuit the leaf's. 'Leo, if that is you. What do you know. What are your plans, besides your taking your time leaving.' the Kage thought watching them still.

----

"Leo, your left!" Yuki called out as a battle raged on.

"Keep an eye out for more! Forget me!" Leo called back as she swatted another one down with her flaming wings. She bit another man on the shoulder and threw him away from them. She took to the air and rained down pellets of fire on the enemy. "Keep the wave country safe! Watch out for yourselves!" Leo gave some orders to her men. It seemed that it wasn't the Leaf's the kage was worrying about. It was the ones they might have brought along. Leo used a multi shadow clone justu to guard the entrance of the wave country and to help them fight the enemy off. Until back up would arrive from the wave.

"Leo let me ride on your back!" Nao called.

"Alright!" Leo answered and let Nao on her back and few up to the sky. Nao sat listening.

"It's all set, Akashi! Lead them this way!" Shizuki called.

"Right!" Akashi called and lead the ones on his tail towards the trap Shizuki set up. "It worked they fell for!" he called to Shizuki as the ones following him fell into a trap, and kept them down there. Leo soon lead the ones on her towards one of Shizuki's traps. Yuki, and Haruka were fighting side by side and soon lead them to the trap. Shizuki had more traps set up around them, hoping that it will catch the recruits before they reached them.

"Our Back up is on the way!" Nao called down to them as Leo started to fly down to them on the ground.

"A little too late!" Haruka complained. "They should have taken a shorter route."

"Yeah, but they can pick up the garbage. I'm through fighting with plastic bags!" Akashi said. Leo couldn't hold back a laugh as they talked about trash bags now. 'Funny how he thinks. Ninja's are plastic bags, while we try and catch them while it's in the air. When we should be collecting the garbage on the ground with them. He has such a weird way of putting things.' Leo thought shaking her head lightly.

"Good job," Leo said smiling "I couldn't have done it better myself." They all cheered. Leo just looked at them and smiled. 'It seems like I'm the more mature about all these missions.' she thought to herself.

----

"Oh thank heavens no one was hurt!" the Kage said. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Thank you so much." he was relived for them, or his small problem. We would never know for sure.

"No problem, this is our last mission of the day. It's fun to go out with a bang." Yuki smiled. 'Yuki, you bastard.' Leo thought annoyance flashed in her eyes.

"Yuki, be quite." Leo said a little annoyed. "We will be leaving now, try to have a good day." with that, they all walked out. As soon as they were outside of the building Leo turned into a dog with wings and everyone jumped on. 'Now everything is right.' she thought taking flight.

"Home, please!" Shizuki called glad for the rest. Leo got them there a bit slowly allowing them to rest a bit more. She dropped them off at the gates and told them she was going to the park for a bit before reporting the mission. 'I wonder what it would have been like without me?' Leo started to think.

"Would they have all died, if I wasn't there?" she said to herself as she watched the clouds pass by, and listened to the sounds of the rustling leaves in the trees on this light breeze.

"Maybe, but you would never know." a voice behind sounded.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Come to watch the clouds?" Leo said as she smiled.

"Yeah, how did the mission go?"

"It went great until the end, we had to fight our way out. The team work was awesome, it went so smoothly." Leo said staring up at the clouds as well.

"Well, shouldn't you be heading home by now?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I still have to report the mission before I can do that."

"Alright, see you later." he said and left in a hurry. 'Why is he in a hurry all of a sudden?' Leo thought and started to slowly make her way to the Hokage's office. She told him about how they had to fight other ninjas from another country to protect the wave.

"It was a compleate success." Leo finished.

"Very good, your free to go." he said and then disappeared from his seat.

"Okay." Leo said a little confused. 'Where is everyone?' she thought as she looked around. 'It's the middle of the afternoon and no one is out.' she thought walking home.

----

Opening the door then turning on the lights did she realize that something wasn't right. Pulling out her kuni knife she stepped forward as she did so people popped up and yelled.

"Surprise!" Leo jumped back shocked. "Happy Birthday, Leo!" they called out.

"This is where everybody was and disppeared to." Leo said smiling. "I'd forgotten it was my birthday today." After that they had a party, cake, and ice cream. Leo was eating her piece when Yuki came up and put it in her face.

"Looks good! Ate it in one bite!" they all laughed and suddenly it turned into a food fight. They stopped once they were all out of cake. Then it was time everyone went home, Leo was sitting out back watching the sun set. Cake still in her hair. 'The last thing of day, the only sign that shows that the darkness will be winning over. The moon will rule for these few hours before the sun comes and shuns it away. I honestly like the day time better.' she thought with a smile.

"It was a great day." Leo said to herself and got ready for tomorrow.

'Some sounds never change here, the water in the small creek, the swish of the tree when the wind blows lightly. The sight of the pale moon as it shines down on the earth below, granting us with such little light. The twinkle of stars, like the ones before us that have passed on blinking down at us. It's all so peaceful at night, like if your not careful the wind can carry you away and never let you return to the ground.' Leo thought as she took one last look outside.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 4- Surprise!_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, Seiji **Akashi**, Outa **Haruka**, Kaishi **Nao**, and Mao **Shizuki**.

Summery of the ones I own. Even I get confused^^;

Hashi **Leo**, is the main character of the story, and is a girl.

Uda **Yuki**, is Leo's best friend now, and likes (Love's) Leo.

Hashi **Ryuu**, Leo's father.

Seiji **Akashi**, calls Leo his darling daughter. Even thou she isn't. Act's as her father. Co-commander.

Outa **Haruka**, also act's as Leo's father a Navigator for missions.

Kaishi **Nao**, he too act's as a father to Leo, he listens to the winds to see if anything is up down below.

Mao **Shizuki**, also a father, he Set's up traps, and delivers the messages. Also serves as a scout, and battle tactics. Covers the rear in more dangerous missions. Yes Shizuki has a lot to do, but he doesn't mind, as long as it's for his daughter Leo.

Yes the men on Leo's team know that she is a girl. Also, I've been trying to keep out the small little chat thingy with me Itachi, and Deidara. But unfortunately It won't last long. Deidara is itching to talk.


	5. Meetings Returned

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own seven (7) characters Hashi Leo, Uda Yuki, Hashi Ryuu, Seiji Akashi, Outa Haruka, Kaishi Nao, and Mao Shizuki. they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 5 - **Meetings Returned**

By **ShadowUnknown**

Leo was laying on a bed, with her eyes closed not quite sleeping, yet not quite awake. She made a false sleep that relaxes, it was more like resting. In a few more hours like that and she would be re-energized and ready to face more missions. Something different happened in her false sleep, she was actually sleeping. It was a place she hated to go most of all. It is where her nightmares gets the better of her. Each and every time she would fall asleep she would see the same dream over and over again. It haunted her to no end.

"Leo!" she could hear a soft murmur of someone or something calling her, then soft taps. That's when the blood shed started again, everywhere is blood dripping, from the walls, splattered on the ground, written on her parents face. Then a shadowy man came and grabbed her by the throat shaking her violently, hearing the strange laugh that came from the man. "Leo!" the same voice said again and again the same rough voice. How was it that this man knew her name? The man had a kuni knife in his hand and held it up against Leo's throat threatening to cut it.

"Ah!" Leo woke up throwing a kuni knife at the wall then where ever she heard some small noise. Breathing heavily she waited for the same man to come, nothing. Just utter silence, until she heard a very familiar voice calling to her, beging to drag her back to the depths unknown.

"Leo! Leo!" Yuki's voice sounded worried, he kept knocking on the door. "Leo!" he gave one last call before entering the house. Leo only threw more knives towards the sounds. Soon she was out. 'Where's Gaara?' she thought as she put her head on her knees hugging herself. She suddenly felt something wrap around her she started to struggle against it. It only tighten. She looked up and seen Yuki holding her, she held him close hoping it would calm her down. No such luck. 'Where's Gaara!' she thought as more people started to come into her house.

"Leo, What happened." the voice was soft it sounded like Haruka's

"My darling daughter! It's ok were here." that was Akashi he was the only one that calls her 'darling daughter' she felt more arms wrap around her 'Where's Gaara?' she thought as tears came to her eyes. Suddenly breaking free from them she ran out of the house 'I have to find him!' she thought looking around. She heard Yuki coming closer to her then she started to run again.

"Leo!" Yuki called.

"Yuki! Leo!" the four men behind them called. Leo kept running then turning into the white dog with wings she started to fly. Something latched onto her but she didn't care she wanted to see Gaara. Flying at full speed she flew towards the wind country, the shock collar was still around her neck and it started to shock her, lightly at first but the further she flew away from Kohona the more violent the shocks came. Sparks of blueish electricity flew from her neck as the shocks became more violent. She didn't stop until she would reach the village of the sand, where Gaara is.

**_*-_=+* Gaara *+=_-*_**

He was walking out into the streets still waiting for Leo to come. When she didn't he began to think that she has abandoned him. 'I'm alone again.' he would think. Everyone gave him cold stares as he waited in silence. Waiting for Leo to come to him.

He was at the battles Leo was in, but he couldn't see most of the battling Leo did so he sat and listened to it. Then people started to give bad comments towards Leo's battles, then after that flames started up. The only thing on his mind was 'Is Leo alright?' since he couldn't tell what was going on below he decided to go down a bit further to see what was happening.

"What happened?" Leo had called up then her voice was gone. It was like she disappeared from the arena. He got down to the railings and he could only see the burnt ground, a few people were standing around then one of them moved towards the doors. It looked like a boy, it looked like he was running after someone. 'Could it be Leo?' Gaara thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was guided back up to the seats above.

He had heard that Leo was disqualified from the rest of the battles but they refused to let such a good chunin out of their lives. They all agreed she would be a Jonin, while the Uda boy would be made a Chunin.

"Who's Uda Yuki?" Gaara asked his father once they got home. It was on his mind the entire way, he started to wonder if it was the same boy Leo spoke of when they talked about what was going on in Kohona.

"Uda Yuki is one of the chunin's that was being looked after by Hashi Leo during the Forest of Death. They made it to the destination in record time, those two have been inseparable ever since then. Some say that Uda Yuki loves Hashi Leo. I think it's sick." his father spat the last word. 'So it is the same person, but love?' Gaara was puzzled. 'I thought Leo is a boy.' he thought more to the subject.

'Could it be that Leo is a girl?' Gaara thought as he traced him memory back to the day he and Leo first met. 'So, you weren't a boy after all. Your a girl.' He thought a smile on his lips.

----

"Where is Leo!" Gaara groaned slumping against a wall behind as he waited for his friend to get there. 'It's been almost a week now! Tomorrow is Leo's birthday.' Gaara thought as he waited, and still waited when the sun died out for the day. 'She's not coming.' tears wield up in his dark eyes. He stood up and walked away back to his home.

----

A day after Leo's birthday he seen something coming from the sky, it looked as if it were giving off lightning strikes as it grew closer and closer. 'What is that?' he thought not at all curious. It flew down in a great huff in front of Gaara, it was a familiar shape. 'Leo,' he thought and started to narrow his eyes on her. Something fell from her as she landed, it was a body.

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered "I'm sorry Gaara." Leo said as she looked up still in her dog form. The collar started to shock her more now he could see the electricity coming from it. 'What? No! If she stays, she will get hurt, or..' he couldn't bare to think the last word.

"Go away," Gaara said "Go away and never come back." with that he started to walk away from them. 'Leave, Leo. I don't want you hurt, I don't want to see you hurt because of me.' he thought.

"Okay, I'll never come here ever again. You won't even see me in the sky." Leo said and picked up the body. "Let's go Yuki" she had said and they flew off. Gaara looked up for the last time and smiled slightly. The smile faded as she became smaller and smaller, she broke through the sound barrier making a large bang sound. Then came some crackling, like from a fire. 'Your not mad at me. So I'm not mad at you. My friend.' Gaara thought and walked away.

**_*-_=+* Leo *+=_-*_**

Leo was back in Kohona perched on top of the statues looking down at the city. 'I seen something on his forehead, what was it? It was red, it looked like the kanji for 'Love' he looked different anyways.' Leo thought as she looked up towards the forest. 'I can hear the birds, the water, the wind, trees, leaves, animals. It's like it's singing. Singing with nature it's self. How beautiful it all sounds.'

She started to pick up beats and use it with the water making it sound as if it were a drum. She used some wind to make a low hissing sound almost like a flute, she would tap some sand and make it into a piano. Her very own songs were created.

"Leo!" she was interrupted by Yuki's voice she looked down towards the city and she could see him clear as day. "Leo! Come down!" Yuki called up to her and started his way towards the gate.

"Right, missions today." Leo said and came down from the statues towards the gates. Yuki had gone ahead to get the proper files for the missions. 'I am the one that's gonna need a briefing.' she thought smiling as she headed towards the gates. She could always count on Yuki to be there for her, same with Akashi, Shizuki, Haruka, and Nao to be there to back her up. She was happy, more happy then anyone can think of.

"Hey, Kakashi. See you later." she smiled as she went passed the silver haired ninja. Everyone smiles at her now, no more cold stares, hard faces. She became wanted.

----

Years had past since the meeting with Gaara, she might have even forgotten about him. Yuki was there comforting her now when ever she had 'Those' dreams, she became used to his presence as it calmed her down some. But it was nothing like Gaara's, the gentle hands, the soft noises he made.

"Leo! Yuki get your asses out here now!" Akashi called out. Yuki was in the kitchen while Leo lay in her bed thinking.

"Yes, father!" Leo called as she slipped on the flat jacket and slipped on a black mask to cover her mouth and nose. She grabbed an anbu mask and headed out. Yuki was already set, he was wearing his on the back of his head.

Leo couldn't surpass a giggle "It looks like you screwed your head on backwards, Yuki" Leo said as she came closer. "I'll fix it." she said putting mask over his face. He turned around and looked at her. "Aw, I put it on upside down." she smiled as she let in her four fathers. "Morning Akashi, Nao, Shizuki, and Haruka." she greeted them.

"Morning my darling daughter!" Akashi gave her a big hug.

"Morning sweetie" Nao called over Akashi's shoulder.

"Ah, my lovely flower of the morning!" Haruka said ruffling up Leo's hair. "Hey, it's gotten longer again. It's too your shoulder's now!"

"Yeah but she still looks like a boy" Nao said smiling showing that he was teasing her.

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in!" Leo said as she pulled out a map. She still sometimes draws in the dirt, but she arranged them to come to her place to discuss the plans for the missions.

"Hey how long have we been working together? Five years now?" Shizuki spoke.

"Yeah, next week is Leo's birthday. She's going to be.." Akashi was cut off.

"12, yes we know already. Quit repeating yourself you old fart." Yuki said as he looked over Leo's shoulder to read the map.

"Hey now I'm not that old you know. Why I'm only..." Akashi was cut off again.

"21! Shut up already!" Leo said as she looked up at them. "If you all want to talk then talk in the backyard. Leave me to think." Looking back down at the map, then the mission assignments. Everyone else but Shizuki and Yuki stayed behind in the Kitchen with Leo.

"So this would be the route we will be taking for this mission, and the shortest one from going from this one to this one would be this route. If we run into any trouble I could always set up traps here, here, and over there." Shizuki said looking at the map.

"Yes, but this route would be a bit longer then the other one through here, which is shorter. Traps could be set here, here, there, and over here." Leo said pointing to the spots.

"Right, I see it now. Don't worry I'm not as good as Haruka or you but I'm getting there." Shizuki said with a smile.

"Just handle the traps and battle places, and leave the rest up to us. You have enough to do father, don't over work yourself and, Yuki stop trying to kiss me!" Leo said "Your even more annoying then Akashi!"

"Aw got refused again," Shizuki said rolling up the map and hitting Yuki with it.

"Wow talk about an over protective father, but. GO DAD!!!!" Leo said as she watched Shizuki and Yuki trying to fight in the small kitchen. "All right give me that map, and go outside like the good boys you are." Leo said patting them both on the head. Both of them headed outside to discuss something with the others. 'Chunin exams are coming up as well. Naruto, and the other rookies will be taking part in it. I can't wait to watch. I wonder who else is going to take part?' she thought as she planed the routes carefully.

----

Using hand signs to communicate now they head out from the gates of Kohona towards the stone country. 'Assassination mission, we need to take out this one' she said motioning towards the picture of a man wearing dark clothes. 'He was last seen heading towards the stone country. Our job is to corner him and kill him.' Leo explained as they stopped near the stone country's gates. 'All right make it fast, move out.' Leo finished and the mission really started. It went like that all morning throughout the afternoon untill midnight.

"I'm beat!" Haruka complained as they made it back to Kohona's gates.

"Ah, Leo some of the Chunins arrived early. Some of them were asking for you."

"Like?" Leo asked.

"From all the countries. I told them you were on missions all day today. Are you free in the morning?"

"Yes, I have nothing better to do. I'll watch them play." Leo said moving past the guards at the gates. After that everyone went home, except Yuki and Akashi. They made it a law that if Yuki was going to stay with Leo, one of the father's would stay with her as well.

----

Leo took an early morning walk through the alleyways, hoping to run into some of he chunins on her way. She seen that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke was standing in the middle of the road. "Hey" she said passing them by then stopped. "Gaara," she said and turned around to go the other way. 'How annoying he's here.' she thought.

"Leo! Are you going to meet with all the chunins?" Naruto spoke.

"I don't know, it depends on who actually can last that long." Leo said answering Naruto. "Only a few can actually get into the exams secondary test, and only fewer to get to the last test." she added hoping to get them scared.

"I know what your doing, your trying to scare us!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Damn I've been found out, it's still a hard test anyways, later" Leo said walking away from them.

----

After meeting with a few more chunins from different countries she deiced to take a little rest in the forest. 'So quiet' she thought. 'I wonder why Gaara was following me all day?' she thought as she laid back to look up to the clouds, a habit she picked up from Shikamaru.

"Leo," a deep voice said "I'm sorry." it was Gaara she looked up at him and said nothing.

"Leo! Leo!" Yuki's voice could be heard 'Damn him and his fucking timing!' she thought and she thought she heard Gaara growl. When she looked up at him, he wasn't there. "Leo!" the voice was closer now. "There you are, you know how worried I get when your not back in time." Yuki said.

"Yes, but it's also something to do to keep me busy through the day." Leo smiled.

"Oh shut it!" Yuki said and sat down beside her. "Why are you out here?"

"To get away from you, and everybody else." Leo said simply.

"Your so mean."

"Good, keep it that way. I'm already pissed off as it is." Leo said sitting up to look through the forest. 'There he is again!' she thought seeing Gaara through the trees. At that same moment Yuki gave Leo a hug. 'He looks mad.' Leo thought as she watched Gaara's expression 'Was he blushing when he said sorry?' she thought.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 5 - Meetings Returned_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi Leo, Uda Yuki, Hashi Ryuu, Seiji Akashi, Outa Haruka, Kaishi Nao, and Mao Shizuki.

Summery of the ones I own. Even I get confused^^;

Hashi **Leo**, is the main character of the story, and is a girl.  
**Hair/eyes:** Short pale black hair, and pale green eyes.

Uda **Yuki**, is Leo's best friend now, and likes (Love's) Leo. He think's Gaara is going to steal her away.  
**Hair/eyes:** Short blonde hair, deep steal eyes

Hashi** Ryuu**, Leo's father.  
**Hair/eyes:** Shoulder length pale black hair, and deeper pale green eyes

Seiji **Akashi**, calls Leo his darling daughter. Even thou she isn't. Act's as her father. Co-commander.  
**Hair/eyes:** Brown hair, and brown eyes. His bangs were at the side only reaching the bottom of his eyes, and the back of his hair was in the tiniest ponytail, and always wear his head band around his neck.

Outa **Haruka**, also act's as Leo's father a Navigator for missions.  
**Hair/eyes:** Hair a bit long, and stuck out on all sides. She can hardly determine the color it was a mixture of silver, black, and purple. His eyes dark blue, with speckles of green in them. He wears his headband on his side it was in a loose knot attached to his pouch.

Kaishi **Nao**, he too act's as a father to Leo, he listens to the winds to see if anything is up down below.  
**Hair/eyes:** Orange hair, with streaks of black in them, his eyes were the color of the sun. Wears his headband on his forehead letting the symbol face his left and let it tilt forward slightly.

Mao **Shizuki**, also a father, he Set's up traps, and delivers the messages. Also serves as a scout, and battle tactics. Covers the rear in more dangerous missions. Yes Shizuki has a lot to do, but he doesn't mind, as long as it's for his daughter Leo.  
**Hair/eyes:** Short silver-ish hair with long bangs that reached his chin, and sticks out slightly. His eyes are a deep blue color that looks like an ocean. When he would get mad, which would happen rarely you could actually see tidal waves in those eyes. Shizuki wears his head band on his right arm.

**yay^^;  
Deidara: Why put their hair, and eye color? Yeah.  
Because I was a bit lazy.  
Itachi: To lazy if you ask me.  
Hey don't judge!  
Deidara: Why does Nao have orange hair? Yeah.  
Well actually I just put it down randomly, also his name brings up an orange color in my head. donno why though so I went with it.  
Itachi: Any reason why, Akashi always calls you 'Darling Daughter'?  
Again, I just went along with it at first. It does suits his personality.  
Deidara: What about Leo? What are you going to say about her? Yeah.  
Well, she was just something that I made up when I watch, Naruto. Then it suddenly grew into a story about her, then that grew. So now it's a story.  
Itachi: Talk about 'out of your mind'  
Deidara: She said not to judge. Yeah.  
Itachi: Who's judging? I was merely stating the facts.  
In your own words you say I'm crazy?  
Itachi: correct.  
How did you come up with that conclusion?  
Itachi: You talk to us like were actually there, you think of some shit up about something from Naruto and place something that might reflect back.  
First of all, I know your not right beside me while I type this. You are merely there for some amusement while I think of something else for the next story. As for being a poet, I can come up with something in that general area. Also, I think that being creative with your imagination, and striking a spark in your own mind to come up with fanfiction for it. I highly doubt that you can swerve around this.  
Itachi: Very nice.....  
Deidara: Stumped yeah, didn't she? Yeah.  
Itachi: Shut up. And why are they still reading this? It's non-sense. I believe the sane people will just skip this, and move to the next chapter, or on to another story already.  
Deidara: Or create their own stories, with the inspiration of this small chat. SHADOWUNKNOWN KISS ME!!! YEAH!  
****....no..  
Itachi: He'll only shut up about it, if you kiss him already. Other then that. He'll never stop asking, so do us all a favor and kiss him.  
Your asking for one too, I presume.  
Itachi: ...Um..*Slight blush*Oh look! Another story! *Poofs*  
Wow long....Later R&R or whatever.**


	6. I LOVE YOU!

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own seven (7) characters Hashi Leo, Uda Yuki, Hashi Ryuu, Seiji Akashi, Outa Haruka, Kaishi Nao, and Mao Shizuki. they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 6 - **I Love You!**

By **ShadowUnknown**

They sat like that for a good while before Yuki said "Alright, let's head back." as he got up.

"Go without me, I'll meet up with you later." Leo said as she pondered of what Gaara might be thinking. "You were here, when Gaara arrived." she said to Yuki giving a side glance at his reaction.

"Yes, but I thought he didn't want to see you again." Yuki said innocently.

"That's what I thought too, but he was apologizing. He must have wanted me to leave for a real reason." Leo said as she watched the tree lines.

"I know he's still here. I know what he's trying to do." Yuki said as he started to leave. 'Gaara what are you planing? Why apologize now?' Leo thought.

"I won't give up just because of him" Gaara's voice hissed.

"Why even try? I haven't seen you in five years now, I kept my word. I stayed away." Leo said. "Tell me the reason."

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I was glad that you came but you were in pain because of that collar. Why did you bring that Uda kid along with you?" Gaara said.

"He came on his own, he was more worried about me then you were."

"I was worried sick about you, after that meeting I thought about you everyday. You were the only one that sought me out, you talked to me. Don't tell me that meant nothing to you!" with that he disappeared.

"I thought of you every night, till morning came. You were the one to understand me, listened to me. It meant everything to me." Leo whispered as she sat up and started to head back to the city, out to the noise filled town.

----

"Leo! My darling daughter! The top jounin of all jounins! You could even take over the Hokage's place! Why don't you?" Akashi said as they met up with Leo.

"To much work, and beside a kage would have to stay here. I want to go to the other countries, and free my wings before they cover up in dust." Leo said smiling as they went to eat some ramen.

"Just a few more days Leo, wait till you see what we have for you this year!" Nao said slurping up his food.

"Hm, can't wait." Leo smiled as she played with the noodles. 'Every year on my birthday its different from the last. They would always yell surprise as soon as I enter the house. It would always end in a food fight. Even one year the Thunder Dragon came to wish me a good year. That was my favorite year, everyone met my real father. He may say he's the wind, but he's just as solid as you or me noodle. And now your gone!' she thought as she ate the noodle she was having an imaginary conversation to.

"Leo! Some chunins want's to meet with you." Yuki said as he looked behind him. Leo turned around with her mask over her mouth.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. What brings you here?" Leo asked.

"Every time you wear that mask you look more like Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"It's a habit, Naruto why don't you join us?" Akashi said.

"Would I ever!" Naruto jumped on the gun and ordered some for himself.

"I hear your going to take the exams, Leo" Sakura said. "Or was that something to impress everyone?"

"Just to give them some hope that they might actually have to compete with my darling daughter." Akashi said.

"Can I speak for myself now?" Leo asked Akashi.

"Ah, no! You give to little information. Plus I know what you want to say!" Akashi said smiling. "Like this, I'll whack you in the head with a bowl!"

"Correct." Leo said smiling and actually did what he predicted. "I have to go, see you later." she smiled and walked away.

"Why do you call him 'darling daughter' Akashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Sakura said.

"I do that just to bug him." Akashi said covering up his mistake.

"Leo wait up!" Yuki said as he started to follow Leo.

"What a good pair of brothers!" Shizuki said smiling.

----

"Hi, Leo-kun!" one of the girls would call out to her. Leo would always reply with a wink and a smile, the girls seemed to go wild for that.

"Messing with them again, Leo." Yuki whispered in her ear.

"It's fun, beside they would never stand a chance." Leo smiled to another girl. 'Still popular,' Leo thought as she walked through the town.

"You know ever since you became protector of the countries, it seems at peace. I'm glad the hokage decided to take that awful collar off you. But you still never went back to the sands." Yuki said.

"It's because Gaara made me promise not to go there. Not even for missions, not even in the sky." Leo said as she went into a house like building. "How's my favorite tailor?" Leo called out with a smile.

"Leo! Your here!" a girls voice came out with a high pitched squeal. "I have some great designs for you to try out. Plus something extra." she said coming out with black materials bundled up in her arms.

"Great," Leo smiled and took some of it to try on.

"It will show your feminine side as well, but not to much. Just enough to make more girls fall for you." she teased. "It's funny that you still haven't told them your a g.." she was cut off.

"Say anymore and it's all over." Leo said "I know that you know about my secret, but try to keep it down." Leo finished as she stepped out.

"It looks...looks so wonderful on you!" she called out as she looked Leo over.

"Yes and the patch on the back is a great idea. It has the symbols of the five countries on them and over them has the kanji of 'Protector' on it. It turned out nice. And the sleeves with the flames on the rims. and the mask in flames as well. It's just lovely." Leo said smiling.

"Wear it out today! I'll go make more, with different designs, same logo and effect." she said as she went into the back room.

"Don't go over board Rin." Leo called smiling. "I'll come by again to see how your doing." with that she went out with the new outfit to show off. She meet up with Yuki again around where the exams will be taken place.

"Wow!" Yuki called out as soon as he saw her. "I bet everyone was all over you."

"Yeah, that's why I have a stick with me." Leo said smiling as she entered the building.

"Wait! Won't everyone know it's you?" Yuki said knowing that she was going in for the written tests.

"No, because I'm using this justu." she said and used some hand sings to make her hair a bit shorter and a different colour, a different shade of eyes then the darker shade of green she had. Her cloths changed colour as well and she was a bit more shorter. "How do I look?" she said as her voice changed to a more deeper tone.

"I can hardly recognize you." Yuki said a little disappointed, "I was hoping for a more girlish look." he added.

"Oh shut it." Leo said as she walked to the group of people in the room.

----

'The last question would be given out now. Ah a different one, smart.' Leo thought and put up her hand, but didn't leave the room. She only stood by Morino Ibiki "I want to see the looks on their faces." Leo smiled up at him.

"To the 78 remaining.." Ibiki started "Congratulations for passing the first test!!" he then answered all the questions.

Leo was waving to the people as soon as Ibiki said that they had a few Chuunins in with the crowd. Just then the justu wore off. She had her original black cloths that she had on before, the hair colour turned back to a palish shade of black, her eyes the deep green. "Aw, it wore off." she had on a pouting look on her face.

"I knew I was smart to copy off of you!" one of the ninjas called out. Leo couldn't help but laugh.

"No your dumb, I was sent to write down the wrong answers. Because I'm a jounin." Leo said smiling, most of the class groaned. "You should watched the movements someones makes, there is always something that can throw you off, or something is different from another person." Leo said smiling. "Like the way I looked before, looking everywhere shifting in my seat. Didn't you wonder why I wasn't called out?" Leo said as she looked them over. "See you all later" with that she walked out of the room.

----

"How was it?" Yuki had asked.

"I had to admit even I was scared," Leo started "I just put up my hand to throw everyone off."

"I bet Ibiki was shocked that you would do that."

"No, because I was standing at his side. I left before he could show off his scar, now that is a scary site." Leo laughed. "They're going through the Forest of Death now. I'll leave it to them, I want to go and rest for the few days."

"No such luck, were being send out on missions. Maybe they will get to some prelims, were could at least make that. You said 78 remained, that means 23 teams were left. The forest test will cut it down to 13 right?." Yuki said.

"Yeah, that's way too many for it. Let's go!" Leo smiled as they went on the missions.

----

'Gaara and Yuki are competing against each other now, but Gaara's changed. He's not the same.' Leo thought as she lay on her bed.

"I know but some how Leo needs me here. I can't just leave her." Yuki's voice was in a whisper.

"I don't care, leave Leo with me for the night. You need rest." that was Akashi his voice also in whispers. 'Why don't they get it? I can hear them!' Leo thought as she listened to their so called hush talk. 'I can never sleep because of the nightmares, it's the same thing. Even though I talked about it, it doesn't go away. It's not even funny, it's more terrifying. Every single time I talk about, it gets more vivid. Even the scent of it. Maybe because that is what actually happened. It started when I first seen Gaara, I wonder why it happened then and only when we first meet? When I left him alone like he wanted it only got worse. Did he trigger something? Was he really no different then me? Am I remembering this because of him? Maybe he can stop it, somehow. Yuki sure ain't doing anything.' Leo thought as the voices outside died down.

"I thought he wouldn't give up, Leo I know your awake. Come out here with you father." Akashi called out to her softly.

"Alright." Leo said and got up to talk with her father.

"So, the first test went well? Great. How many remained? 10 teams?"

"No, 23." Leo said.

"What? That's too many only 78 actually remained? They may have to go with the prelims. That's never happened before."

"Well one kid erased their fears. He's a good one I'll give him that much." Leo smiled.

"We have a mission tomorrow, so rest up. I mean well you know what I mean." Akashi smiled. Leo got up and went back into her room while Akashi slept on the couch. It was a peaceful night for once.

----

"Ah! Good morning my darling daughter!" Akashi said making breakfast for them.

"Yeah, I'll be back with the papers." Leo said putting on her anbu mask before she left the house.

"Alright," Akashi smiled as he set up the table. 'I know just what to get her for her birthday! It's only a few more days from now. People are getting excited.' Akashi thought with a smile.

"Hey, Akashi let me! Where's Leo!" Yuki said knocking on the door loudly.

"She just left to get the papers for the mission." Akashi said opening the door.

"Already, it's so early in the morning." Nao said yawning.

"Yes, Yuki why don't you give us a proper rest." Shizuki said annoyed. "We would still had time to get here."

"Exactly" Haruka said slumping down on the couch.

"Hey remember our plans for Leo's birthday, and Nao, and Shizuki don't forget Leo's present."

"Never!" Nao and Shizuki both said waking up all of a sudden. "It's going to be great! The expression she will give will be the one to remember" Shizuki began and Nao finished.

"Akashi, you always do the planing for her birthdays. Who's going to carry the cake this time? How will it be presented?" Haruka asked.

"Let's see now, two people will carry it, it's a bigger cake and it has to be the very two people she truly cares about. Yuki, and Shizuki will carry the cake together." Akashi smiled "And it will be from the door way after she enters the house."

"Yuki you better remember this plan this time, last time you improvised. Don't mess up!" Nao called.

"Breakfast is ready!" Akashi said to them.

"Hey, I'm back." Leo said as she entered the house. "Oh just in time." she smiled as she took some fried rice and started to eat. "Everyone here early. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, don't talk with your mouth full!" Akashi said.

"Let's hurry eating and get a move on." Shizuki said to Nao.

"Alright already, I'm eating as fast as I can." Nao said and started to eat faster.

"Don't eat the bowl" Leo smiled 'They must be up to something, but what is it? What were they talking about while I was gone?' she thought as she finished eating. She looked over the missions for today and thought of the shortest routes to take, where to place some traps, and how fast it will take to get to the destination. She rated the amount of trouble they might get into and it was poor, hardly anyone would bother them.

"Alright, let's go Nao!" Shizuki said "Will be back before you give the brief, Leo" he said and both him and Nao disappeared out the door.

"They seemed in a hurry" Leo said not looking up from the paper she was reading.

"Oh don't mind them, they must have something important to do before the missions start." Yuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, besides I can't give a proper briefing without them." Leo said knowing the strengths the two have. 'Nao is good at navigating through the sky, and Shizuki is the one for the trap settings, and battle places. Akashi works well with Yuki, and me, and we work the front. Haruka is perfect for navigation as well but on ground levels. I know how they work on missions, but when were not on missions I have no clue. I only know their personalities. Well except Yuki, he probably says that he loves me a hundred times a day. Very annoying sometimes.' Leo thought as she waited for the two to return.

"Leo! I love you," Yuki said smiling.

"Don't make me hurt you." Leo said in a flat tone.

"I love you!" Yuki yelled in her ear. Leo grabbed a kunai knife and pinned Yuki to the wall stuffing his mouth with a scarf.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Leo said as she sat down again only hearing Yuki's muffled words.

"Yuki had it coming for him, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Akashi smiled. Haruka was fast asleep on the couch. "Ha ha, I still remember the time when he first confessed to you." Akashi smiled.

"Oh yeah," Leo laughed.

**-xXx- Flash Back -xXx-**

_"Leo, can I talk to you for a moment." Yuki said blushing a little._

_"Yeah, sure." Leo said annoyed._

_"Well, um.." looking down at his feet 'How should I say this! I'm panicking!!!' Yuki thought and came right out and said it "I love you!" He seen the face she made which scared him more for saying it now. Leo pushed him to the wall and pinned him there with a kunai knife and she stepped back throwing more to pin his arms and legs. "A simple no would have been fine!" Yuki said._

_"Later." Leo said and walked away. Yuki was struggling against the knives that pinned him down._

_"It's no use!" he said looking down. What he seen was more shocking then ever. "AH!!!!!!!!!!" he called out "I almost got neutered!"_

_"Well how did he take the...Pfft" Akashi started but couldn't finish as he heard Yuki's call. He was laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Leo and the others laugh as well._

**-xXx- Flash Back End -xXx-**

Leo's and Akashi's laugh woke Haruka up "What's so funny? Did I say something?" he said startled.

"No, nothing like that. Remember when Yuki confesed his love for our darling daughter?" Akashi said smiling.

"Oh yeah, that was too funny. Neutered." Haruka chuckled at the very thought of it. Yuki's muffled words still couldn't be heard. Leo turned around in her chair, she had a kunai knife in his hand and threw it. "Aw you missed again." Haruka said seeing where the knife landed. Yuki's cry was muffled and everyone started to laugh again.

"Were back! Yikes! Yuki what did you do to upset Leo this time!" Nao said a shocked look on his face as soon as he seen Yuki's position on the wall.

"Wow, nice almost got neutered again? What did you do, propose?" Shizuki said trying to hold back a laugh. Yuki's cry was still muffled and everyone busted out laughing.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 6 - I Love You!_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi Leo, Uda Yuki, Hashi Ryuu, Seiji Akashi, Outa Haruka, Kaishi Nao, and Mao Shizuki. Yay! Another chapter!!! Even though I didn't change much on it. Sorry for it, but I guess it was perfect from the start. Anyways. Those talks with Itachi and Deidara. Well if you read Hearts vs Hate Vs Akatsuki, then you will under stand at least half of what I'm saying. No Itachi, or Deidara with me. They...got tied up at the moment. Oh and the eye, and hair color and other things about my characters, only one chapter. Also, most of my other chapters don't need to be re-written. Also updates might be a bit slow, I'm currently working on my next chapter for White Dog, Next Generation, Heart War Death Angel, Hearts vs Hate Vs Akatsuki, and..Another story I'm currently working on at the moment.

Summery of the ones I own. Even I get confused^^;

Hashi Leo, is the main character of the story, and is a girl.

Uda Yuki, is Leo's best friend now, and likes (Love's) Leo. He think's Gaara is going to steal her away.

Hashi Ryuu, Leo's father.

Seiji Akashi, calls Leo his darling daughter. Even thou she isn't. Act's as her father. Co-commander.

Outa Haruka, also act's as Leo's father a Navigator for missions.

Kaishi Nao, he too act's as a father to Leo, he listens to the winds to see if anything is up down below.

Mao Shizuki, also a father, he Set's up traps, and delivers the messages. Also serves as a scout, and battle tactics. Covers the rear in more dangerous missions. Yes Shizuki has a lot to do, but he doesn't mind, as long as it's for his daughter Leo.

Yes the men on Leo's team know that she is a girl.


	7. Kiss i

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own seven (7) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, Seiji **Akashi**, Outa **Haruka**, Kaishi **Nao**, and Mao **Shizuki**. they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 7 - **Kiss Part 1**

By **ShadowUnknown**

In the bright morning Leo walked out smiling 'What a day it will turn out to be.' she thought smiling even more.

"Morning, Leo." Shizuki said coming up to meet her.

"Leo, nice morning isn't it." Nao smiled acting like he had nothing to hide.

"Hn"

"Morning Leo. Whoa someones in a bad mood." Haruka said his smile fading.

"Hn"

"Leo, I love..Yikes!" Yuki said as he seen the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I know I'm." Akashi looked at Leo "Late." taking a step back, he swore flames were behind her.

"Hn"

"This is bad." Nao, and Yuki said as they stepped back even further. Leo just started towards the gates. "She's not talking.." Yuki whispered.

"Must be the day, I hope it goes away soon. She get scary around these times." Akashi said staying as far behind as possible.

"Mind if I tag along for this mission?" a deep voice said from behind them.

"If it's ok with our commanding officer." Akashi said looking down at the boy that spoke. 'What dark circles around his eyes, he must be Gaara. Leo's been talking about him for quite sometime. Making Yuki irritated from the very mention of the name.' Akashi thought as he turned towards the fiery Leo.

"Hn"

"Just stay close, don't get caught. And stay as far away from her as possible." Shizuki whispered to Gaara.

"Yes stay away, stay far away." Yuki said smirking.

"Hn"

"When she doesn't talk she's pissed about something, or something is bugging her." Haruka said as they followed behind her.

"What could be bugging her is no where near in our minds." Nao said. "She didn't even give a briefing for the mission."

"Hn" Leo did a hand sign and they soon understood, it was the other hand that gave the signal.

"Her hand." the four father's said at the same time.

"Her hand?" Gaara couldn't help but ask.

"Yes it happened about four years ago, when she was assigned to an important mission. She was to protect the hogake for a short time, there was another ninja there that had a weapon in his hands and that kid charged at the hogake. If it weren't for Leo being there it might have been serious." Shizuki said.

"What happened?" Gaara asked. 'He doesn't ask that many questions, did he change some how?' Yuki thought as he paid more attention to Gaara.

"She stepped in front of the hokage and blocked the attack, Leo used her had but it was slightly out of position and she quickly hid that away from the enemy and moved her hand down the throw the attack away. That impact nearly cost her, her hand, it broke into, near into pieces actually. When the medics check her had it was already almost healed, they say that she must have used a sealing justu to help it out, but in order to do that kind of jutsu her hand had to be in place. It must have been quick thinking, it saved her hand though." Shizuki said watching Leo.

"What hand was it?" Gaara asked.

"Spy!" Yuki called out and as soon as he said that Leo was holding Yuki from behind. She had her kunia to his throat.

"Call him that again." Leo whispered in his ear, Yuki couldn't find any words. "It's normal for him, he always asks me about things that happened in the past. When we were younger." Leo said and let him go walking away. "It was this hand" she said holding up her left.

"Very protective over her friends," Akashi said "Even if she hasn't seen them in awhile."

"It's nothing new." Gaara said and followed after her.

"Ha, nothing new he says. Well just wait, she gets more dangerous." Haruka smiled and went after them, they started to form a line as they walked along the paths. Akashi right behind her, Nao close behind him, Yuki working the middle, Haruka, then Shizuki. Gaara was beside Leo, and it pissed Yuki off seeing them together. Leo held up her hand, and did a sign. It told them to rest. Leo went on ahead walking a few, Akashi was holding Gaara back because he was about to follow her, Nao shook his head no as Gaara look at them. The huddled closer together making sure to talk in whispers.

"She likes to be alone when she gets like that, last time I went to go with her she nearly took off my hands." Nao said.

"She looked happy this morning though. Wonder what could have changed that." Shizuki said a little puzzled. "It was right after Nao showed up that she started acting like that."

"Nao!" Haruka hissed.

"What?" Nao asked stepping back holding up his hands in defence.

"Enough, did Nao give anything away? She can tell if were hiding something from her." Akashi said as he looked over at Leo, she was sitting against a tree with her hands resting on her knees. She was looking down at something but he didn't know what.

"No I don't think so." Shizuki said.

"Give what away? Hiding what?" Gaara asked.

"Her _birthday._" Akashi whispered the last word.

"I heard that!" Leo called over to them. "None of you get it, I have perfect hearing, smell, and sight. There is nothing you all can hide with out me knowing." Leo said looking in their direction.

"Well anyways feel free to come if you like" Akashi said smiling. "It's in another day."

"Hn" Gaara said and started his way towards Leo.

"No don't" Haruka started to stay to him. "He's a goner."

"On the first mission, it's not that new. Thought he was smarter then them though." Yuki said almost chuckling at the thought of Gaara being gone.

"Leo?" Gaara said as soon as he stepped up to her. After a moment she didn't reply "Leo?" still no answer. He sat down in front of her and took her left hand.

"What are you-" she started to say but stopped. Gaara was messaging her hand it almost felt like he was putting the fragments of her bones in place. Leo closed her eyes a little annoyed that she was letting him do that. 'It feels nice, though.' she thought and opened her eyes to look at him. He was concentrating on her hand making sure that he didn't hit the wrong points.

"What does he think he's doing" Yuki hissed as he watched the two. He seen that Leo did nothing while Gaara was holding her hand. 'Does she like more then me!' he thought in out raged but heart broken. Suddenly she took her hand away from him and ran off towards the wooded lines. Gaara was just sitting there staring at the spot where she just was a moment ago. A scream could be heard in the distance, but it only happened once.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 7 - Kiss Part 1_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi Leo, Uda Yuki, Hashi Ryuu, Seiji Akashi, Outa Haruka, Kaishi Nao, and Mao Shizuki. Alright, I've decided to take off the summery for the characters. It was starting to become annoying to me. Still no word from Itachi, or Deidara. Must be on some missions. *Shrugs* I don't mind, and I suppose you don't either. Kiss part 1-3 will be put up instantly, and will not be tampered with. I've read this chapter, and read it a few more times trying to find a away to fix it. Nothing came to mind.


	8. Kiss ii

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own seven (7) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, Seiji **Akashi**, Outa **Haruka**, Kaishi **Nao**, and Mao **Shizuki**. they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 8 - **Kiss Part 2**

Leo had heard something in the distance and tried to detect where it was "Stay here," she said to Gaara as she quickly jumped up and started towards the noise. She heard him say 'Be careful' before she left him there. Away from the others now she started to walk being more cautious, shifting her self to make it like it was only the wind they might have heard. 'There' she thought, it was only one ninja and she was stalking them. Leo seen that she had a note book and realized that she was watching them from the very beginning. Leo quickly jumped out and pinned her to the ground, she screamed very loud but Leo quickly put her hand over her mouth. Leo had her mask on so the girl wouldn't try to recognize her. "Who are you" Leo hissed using a deep tone to change her voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know, hot stuff." the girl replied after Leo removed her hand for her to speak. 'Toying with me, ha child's play' Leo thought as she moved closer to her ears and whispered something. Leo felt her shutter under neath her. 'To easy,' Leo started to think 'I was hoping for a challenge.'

"Tell me you name," Leo whispered a bit more softer then before.

"Nita" she said in a very low whisper.

"Nita," Leo whispered in her ear, she shuttered again. "Go far away from here as possible, I'm holding a dangerous man in my coustody. He almost escaped last time, but he might escape now, he kills for fun." with that Leo disappeared. Nita looked around for her but Leo couldn't be found.

"I never got his name, that jerk." Nita said as she looked around quickly picking up her things and left towards a different path. 'Smart girl' Leo thought and started to head back to the others. 'I left my anbu mask behind too, it would have been more fun that way. All well this is good enough for now.' she thought as she reappeared with the others but still quite a distance away from them. She put up her left hand and motioned for them to start moving again. Then started to walk on their original path.

"Wonder what happened." Akashi said as they formed the line behind Leo.

"Oh nothing, just a spy trying to follow us. Really disappointing though, I thought she would put up more of a fight." Leo said through her mask that covered her mouth and nose.

"Ha, nothing like a boyish charm to turn them into jello." Akashi laughed. "It won't work on you, right Leo?" Akashi asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Nah, no matter how cute the word sounds, it won't work." Leo said.

"What does Leo do on missions?" Gaara asked. "It seems to me that she only gives plans, and orders. It doesn't seem like she does anything." Everyone stopped to look at him all except Leo. She just kept moving forward.

"You honesty don't know, I thought you would figure it out after she said what she said." Nao said shocked.

"Hn?" Was all Gaara said.

"Interrogations, a big part in this team. She can use what the person knows to slowly get the information out, can even use what is on her team. She can make them believe that I'm a blood thirsty killer that have been captured, or make them believe that Yuki is stronger then he looks and can crush their heads. Once those would be said they would look over at us to see if she was bluffing. We would act the part, and give off an energy to make them believe what she's say is true. The she would say 'With one snap of these fingers gives sound, they will attack with no mercy.' then she would hold up her hand and prepared to snap, they would look over at us and seen that we would be prepared for the sound she would give. They would always surrender after that. Leo would always give off a little chuckle that sounds so dark you wouldn't believe." Shizuki said. "She would really get into their heads, and if that wouldn't work. She would say something like "I really don't want to ruin those faces," or "Blood can be messy, if that would happen. I might lose myself, those drops. It would probably taste so good." she really would act as if she were crazy, or just a beast that is after blood, or the rush of the hunt. It even scares us. So we would be backing off, and that would always seem to convince them that she really is more blood thirsty then me."

"I don't see it, she can't be that kind of person." Gaara said and left it at that.

By **ShadowUnknown**

**_End_**

**_Chapter 8 - Kiss Part 2_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi Leo, Uda Yuki, Hashi Ryuu, Seiji Akashi, Outa Haruka, Kaishi Nao, and Mao Shizuki. Alright, I've decided to take off the summery for the characters. It was starting to become annoying to me. Still no word from Itachi, or Deidara. Must be on some missions. *Shrugs* I don't mind, and I suppose you don't either. Kiss part 1-3 will be put up instantly, and will not be tampered with. I've read this chapter, and read it a few more times trying to find a away to fix it. Nothing came to mind.


	9. Kiss iii

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own seven (7) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, Seiji **Akashi**, Outa **Haruka**, Kaishi **Nao**, and Mao **Shizuki**. they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 9 - **Kiss Part 3**

By **ShadowUnknown**

The mission went very well, even if it had an unnessecry hand, tagged along with them.

"Gaara, very nice for a first day on a mission. Even if it was the easiest one we've had for quite some time." Akashi said as they reentered Kohona.

"Hn"

"That's where she got it from" Haruka said standing behind Akashi.

"Hn" Leo said as she came up behind them, a little more irritated then Gaara's.

"Leo, let's walk together." Yuki smiled as he grabbed Leo's arm.

"One of these days your going to die." Leo said and soon after Leo was being dragged everywhere.

"Hey look over there!" Yuki said excited.

"Hey!" Leo said acting excited over something else.

"What!" Yuki said rushing over. Leo pushed him in the pond they were beside and used a shadow clone to stay with him as she ran off. "Oh sorry, I thought I seen a bug on you." clone Leo said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah," Yuki smiled "It's fine." they started to walk around town while the real Leo stayed in the forest near by.

"I seen what you did," a voice she immediately recognize as Gaara.

"So what, at least I don't have to be there right now. I can be there and here at the same time." Leo said sitting by a tree and looked up at the stars. 'Or I can be home right now talking with my father's' she smiled at the thought.

"Why didn't you just run away instead of leaving a clone?"

"Because he would come and find me. I really don't feel like running all night. Besides I owe him one date." Leo sighed.

"Hn"

"Why are you here?" Leo asked him. Gaara didn't say anything he only looked over at her then up at the sky. Leo dropped it and looked up as well.

"What else happened while you were here?" Gaara asked.

"You really missed our talks." Leo smiled and told him about what happened to her, the missions she went on. Her birthdays, the day she meet her real father. Gaara stopped her.

"I thought the one who died was your real father?"

"I thought the same, but Ryuu is actually my father."

"The thuder dragon?"

"You've heard of him too?"

"Hn" He looked back at the sky. 'So the Thunder Dragon is her father?' Gaara thought as he stood up to leave.

"Bye," Leo said as stood up as well. "I'm going to.." she didn't finish as Gaara kissed her. Leo used a release sign and soon disappeared.

----

Somewhere in town around the same time clone Leo and Yuki were walking along the roads. Yuki stopped and pushed Leo to a wall kissing her. Surprised by the sudden reaction of Yuki she used the same hand sign and disappeared from Yuki's sight. "She's gone." he simply said and started towards her house. Little did he know Gaara was heading in the same direction. Turning the corner they bumped into each other. Nao came by and seen that Yuki, and Gaara had bumped into each other.

"Watch where.." he took a second glance, they were kissing. "Never mind" Nao said and soon ran for Leo's house.

----

Leo sat in the living room still as stone, she was talking to her father's until she stopped mid sentence.

"Darling daughter?" Akashi looked over at her, he seen that she had a shocked look on her face. "Leo?" more worried now. "What about the clones?"

"I'm turning in." was all she said and walked to her room. Just then Nao walked in he too had a shocked look on his face. Leo had caught a glance before closing the door. 'Was he there to?' she thought as she lay face first in the bed. She could hear them talking in the living room.

"They what?" Akashi said sounding surprised.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. They kissed." Nao said. 'Kissed?! He did see!' she listened for more but they were finished the conversation. After a while she started to wonder why Akashi or Shizuki didn't come knocking on her door. They knew she couldn't sleep.

"Should we tell her?" Shizuki was the first to break the silence. 'Tell me? Tell me what?' Leo thought as she listened.

"That Gaara and Yuki.." Nao started "No I don't think so. Maybe it's best to let them settle it on their own."

"I think she hears us." Akashi said. 'How do they know?' she thought "She's really quiet in there, like she's keeping still listening or something." Akashi said 'Oh, that's how.' she thought.

"Is she really that predictable to you? I could possibly never tell" Nao said.

"Oh sure, I can read her like a book." Akashi said "You could say it's part of my job to know what the leader is thinking." Leo couldn't help but smile at this 'They know me very well. Just like I know them.' she thought and turned to look at the sky. 'I hope they stay for a while longer, I don't want them to leave me so soon.' Leo thought and accediently fell asleep.

----

"Leo!" a voice could be heard then a door opening really fast. "Leo!" she sat up ready to grab her kunia knives and start throwing them. "It's ok, daddys here." Akashi said trying to calm her down.

"Leo?" Gaara's voice said coming into the room. 'Just like before.' he thought and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down at his touch.

"She tells us about these dreams she's been having when ever she falls asleep. It scares her half to death." Akashi's voice sounded.

"Hn" was Gaara's reply.

"Yuki is usually the one to come in here and calm her down," Nao said coming in through the door way.

"Sometimes she just wants to hear someone here talking, or have total silence. Since she's not stopping us from talking." Akashi said and started to tell Gaara about how she's been sleeping, how the dreams becomes more vivid then the last. "It started when she was little probly about the time she assembled us together. She's really easy to work with, and comes up with most of the plans." Akashi went on about her life as he knows it. He even told him about her birthdays, and how he usually plans them all.

"Is that what you all were talking about out there? Before I feel asleep?" Leo's voice as a bit muffled, her face was against Akashi's chest listening to the vibreations it made.

"Yes, that's when Gaara and Yuki came in. We started talking about the plans." Shizuki said coming in the room.

"Hn" Gaara said confirming it was true. 'Why do I feel so calm around him? It's like he's blocking everything else.' Leo thought referring to Gaara's hand on her shoulder. 'It feels like I could sleep, like I should.' she thought her eyes closed, still listening to their voices.

----

"Every ones passed out in the room" Akashi said the only one of the father's awake.

"Hn" Leo said as she turned her head towards the three men sleeping on her floor.

"Mind if I lay down, my darling daughter?"

"No" Leo said and sat up looking at her father's on the floor. Akashi laid down on the bed and was fast asleep. "They sleep so soundly" she whispered.

"They didn't have a troubled life" Gaara's voice was behind her. She turned around and realized that he was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall.

"I" was all she said before Gaara gave her a hug she sank into his chest and felt more calm then ever. 'What was I going to say?' she thought as she forgot the words.

"Just rest, there's nothing to fear here" his voice rumbled in her ear.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 9 - Kiss Part 3_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, Seiji **Akashi**, Outa **Haruka**, Kaishi **Nao**, and Mao **Shizuki**. Alright, I've decided to take off the summery for the characters. It was starting to become annoying to me. Still no word from Itachi, or Deidara. Must be on some missions. *Shrugs* I don't mind, and I suppose you don't either. Kiss part 1-3 will be put up instantly, and will not be tampered with. I've read this chapter, and read it a few more times trying to find a away to fix it. Nothing came to mind.


	10. Happy Birthday!

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own seven (7) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, Seiji **Akashi**, Outa **Haruka**, Kaishi **Nao**, and Mao **Shizuki**. they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 10 - **Happy Birthday!**

By **ShadowUnknown**

"Well today's the day," Yuki smiled as they went out for a mission before Leo's birthday.

"Yup, my little girls going to be very surprised this year." Haruka smiled at Nao.

"I don't think we should go on this mission, Leo." Akashi's voice was hushed as he talked to Leo.

"Why not?" Leo said a bit confused.

"It's just a feeling, Leo. Please let's skip this one." Akashi pleaded.

"Wish we could, but the hokage wouldn't hear of it." Leo said sadden by her father's look.

"Hey are you two done planing?" Yuki called then started to wish he hadn't. Akashi turned around to them angered.

"Please be a bit more quiet." Akashi said trying to stay calm. Leo put her hand on his shoulder and they started to plan again.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Leo asked him her voice still low.

"Something bad, Leo if we go on this mission there might be a chance that one of us might never return back again. I'm afraid it's going to be you, I don't want you to leave us yet." Akashi said his eyes turned glossy with tears.

"It's going to be fine dad. Don't worry to much ok?" Leo tried to cheer him up, but it wouldn't work he was even more sad. "I'll talk to him again, if that won't work I'll us my specialty." she smiled and walked over to the group. "Sit tight, there's something I need to confirm before we head out." then went to the hokage.

----

"I know I'm your weapon, I know I said you can use me how ever you please, but trust me. I don't think this mission will be a good one today, can't we be givin a different one?" Leo asked.

"No, you and your team have been requested."

"Can't we do this on tomorrow?"

"On your birthday? No chance."

"And why not?"

"You might come back late!"

"Since when do I come back late?"

"Ever since the chunin exams started."

"Isn't there another way we can do this mission the day after then? I know how important it is right now but I trust my men they have an opinion about something."

"No, and don't even think about it."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Leo said.

"I can read you like a book."

"Fine, but we will get this one done slowly. Thats the best I can do for my team." Leo said and walked out.

----

"I'm sorry, Akashi. He just wouldn't crack." Leo said to him apologizing.

"It's fine, maybe we can take it slow, you know a bit cautious." Akashi said looking down at the papers for the mission. "I'll talk to the men, you just make sure that you don't over look anything." he said and walked over to the four men talking. Leo looked back at the map and towards the mission papers.

"We keep our promise right. For her." Akashi said finished talking to them.

"Yes, for her." they all whispered and looked over to her.

"Leo, I'll be right back. I forgot to do something." Nao said.

"Me too, wait for us." Haruka said with a smile and Leo just waved them off leaving her to check the map. After a while they were finally ready.

"Where are they? We should have left aleady." Leo said starting to get impatent. "Geez you men take more time then the girls." she sat down on the ground waiting.

"Relax," Akashi said with a slight smile. Leo took a deep breathe and realized that she forgot her anbu mask again.

"Be right back, I forgot my mask." Leo said and got up leaving her things behind. She ran towards her house 'Just around the corner.' she thought and turned then suddenly she crashed into someone. She stared wide eyed it was Gaara and she was kissing him quickly pulling back and ran away saying 'sorry' reaching her place "Where is it?" she said to herself. 'Why did that happen!' she screamed in her head.

***-_=+* Gaara *+=_-***

He was walking the streets with nothing to do 'Leo's probably already left for her mission.' he thought and reached the corner where he would turn to see the gates. Something ran into him and he felt something on his lips. It was Leo, and she was kissing him. He wanted so much to hold her and keep her there but then she pulled away and ran. He heard her say 'Sorry' as she went.

"I love you" he whispered as he stared where she disappeared, then he started to walk but stepped on something. He looked down and it was a mask, her mask. Picking it up and walked over to the gates where her team was waiting. "Leo dropped this." he said simply and walked away from them.

"Thank you, and good bye." Akashi said. 'Good bye? Are they leaving for a long time? Will I ever see her again?' he thought and after every thought his heart felt like it was going to break. 'I need to get out of here!' he thought and used his sand to disappear.

***-_=+* Leo*+=_-***

"Gah! I can't find it!" Leo said and ran out of the house towards the gates. "I hope they didn't wait to long for me." she said as she turned the corner and bumped into someone again. Then the person she bumped into kissed her deeply, quickly pulling away she seen that it was Yuki.

"You did it for Gaara" he sounded annoyed and he started to head back to the others. Leo stood there stunned for a few more moments.

"Just the day I had planed, a bad feeling, two kisses, and a pissed off Yuki." she started to walk now not caring if they were late for the mission.

"Leo, Gaara said you dropped this." Akashi said holding out her mask.

"Shit." Leo said even more pissed off then Yuki. Taking the mask and putting it on they started forward.

"Leo, what happened?" Akashi asked. Leo motioned for only Akashi to move up closer.

"I kissed them" was all she said. It took a bit of time before it dawned on him.

"Gaara, and Yuki?" he asked trying to keep his voice down.

"Yes, Gaara on my way to my house, and Yuki coming back. Fucking corner." Leo said and moved up ahead. Akashi slowed down a bit. Leo left them behind as she kept forward scouting the area. "Good clear" she said and started her way back.

"Leo," Gaara said from behind her. Leo quickly turned around shocked to see him here. "They are in trouble, quickly go to them. I'll hold them here as long as I can while you go to them" he said and Leo nodded not sure what to think of it. She turned and started to go faster towards her team's last where abouts.

"Leo don't come back!" Akashi's called out hoping that she heard him. His call was a little late as he seen her coming towards them. "Don't come any closer!" he called out his voice strained. He was tied up with the rest of the team, beaten, and bruised.

"Oh my gosh!" Leo said as she came even closer to them.

"Don't!" Akashi yelled at her, Leo never heard this voice of his before and was starting to worry. "It's a trap!"

"Akashi" Leo whispered and went forward turning into a white dog with wings. She flew towards them at full speed picking them up in her teeth but the rope broke and Akashi ran away towards the tree lines. She broke the other rope that was tired to the rest of them. They all scattered. She stood there stunned and took a step forward tripping a wire that was laid there. Screams could be heard from around her. "No!" she called and went towards the calls. She first found Akashi and went to his side, he was bleeding badly. "Akashi" she said as soon as she was there. "Don't leave me" she whispered as a tear started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry, go find the others." he whispered trying to keep as still as possible for her. Leo did as she was told and went for the others to bring them back to where her father lay. 'Don't die,' as all she could think of, and it repeated itself in her head.

----

She had them in a line side by side as she paid close attention to Akashi the most. "Don't go" she said as more tears fell from her.

"This is the first time I've seen you cry Leo." Akashi said tightly sucking in breathes after each word. A hand rested on her shoulder, and arms wrapped around her waist, another hand was on her other shoulder. Akashi had her hands. "Don't worry, we will always be with you." Akashi said.

"With our last ounce of strength, we give you our power." Nao said hugging her tightly around her stomach.

"We will give you courage where ever you go." Hashi said squeezing her right shoulder.

"We will always love you." Shizuki whispered resting his head on her other shoulder.

"Were here to protect, and serve only you. Use our strength to help you along the way." Akashi said gripping her hands tightly then everything went in a flash of light. They were gone, no bodies, no nothing she was alone sitting there as more tears fell.

"Mother f***er. You Bastard!" she called out as tears started to form around her face. She turned into a dog made out of fire and sniffed the people out.

----

"Bastards" she growled still in her fire dog form, she rounded up at least 4 of them.

"Had you fooled with that sand kid, huh?" one of them spoke.

"Shut it or you will be the first got go!" she grew in size as the flames started to leap away from her. It looked as if she were to hot for the fire to handle. "The first thing I'm going to do is get answers. Don't give any, I'll eat you, first tearing off your head. I'll watch your body twitch before taking the arms, then the legs." he growls became deep and deeper still. "I'll drink your blood, then after that I might not be able to control myself." she growled.

"Leo!" Yuki said finialy finding her. "Don't hurt them, they didn't do anything wrong."

"They killed the rest of my team!" she growled at him. Yuki was shaking his head no, he couldn't believe it. "This mission failed because of me, then I paid the price for of my men for only one mistake. I should be the one dead." she growled and took one of the men's head and holding it in her mouth.

"No!" he called out as tears welled up "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Speak!" she barked at him her face close to his ready to take a snap at his head at any moment. The man told them about everything they were planning. "Good," she growled softly and looked over at Yuki "You get that?" she said, Yuki only nodded yes. "Good" she said and turned towards the men. "A life, for a life" she growled and the men passed out. The fire on her body disappeared as she picked them all up and started towards the way back to Kohona, Yuki got on her back and sat there the whole way.

----

"I can no longer go on this mission as the loss of my men's lives." Leo stated and walked out.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened."

"Piss off" Leo said to the Hokage and walked out. She went straight home and laid down on the couch. 'They are gone, they really are gone.' she kept thinking then heard a knock on her door. "Go away!" she called out.

"Please, it's me" Yuki's voice was heard. Leo got up and opened the door only to be hit in the face with something soft and sweet. "Idiot you weren't suppose to do that!"

"Ok come on I know you were dying to try it." Gaara said with a little laugh. Leo shut the door in their faces. "Ow! my nose."

"F*** Off!" she called and walked over to the sink to wash the cake off. She felt something run across her cheek. "Get the hell away from me." Leo growled.

"You taste so good though." Gaara whispered. Leo took some of the remaining cake and stuffed it in his face. She walked to her room and laid down. "Leo!" Gaara called.

"Idiot what the hell did you do this time!" Yuki called over to him. "Leo, I'm sorry. Your such a bastered, what did you do? She just lost four men on a mission. Now your.." Yuki didn't finish. Leo had walked out glaring at Yuki.

"You! You never gave a warning call, never even told them about the attack. Are you with THEM?" she asked as electricity started to fly from her.

", Leo listen. I wasn't with them I went after you." Yuki said.

"Get out." she growled and walked back into her room.

"Happy Birthday." Yuki whispered and walked out of the house. Leo's room door opened and gaara stepped in.

"Leo," he whispered as he seen her laying on her stomach her face in the pillow. Her words were muffled and Gaara smiled as he walked to he bed side. "Happy birthday" he said and rested his head on the pillow she had her head in.

"Why did you throw the cake in my face?" she asked as she turned her head so her words wouldn't be muffled by the pillow.

"You actually scared me when you opened the door, it was instinct." he said softly. "Leo, I want to kiss you again."

"Don't you dare" Yuki growled from the door way.

"Leave me alone." she said to both of them and put her face back into the pillow.

----

Leo walked around town all day, not bothering to look at the people. She work her black outfit with the flames on the rim of the sleeves, the five cournty sybols with a kanji over them saying 'Protector'. After a while she went back to her house, only to find it dark inside. She flicked on the lights and everyone yelled 'Surprise.' she really was surprised. Gaara, and Yuki came in through the door behind her.

"Hey, surprise." they both said and she turned around to see a big cake in their hands. She blew out the candles that were already lit after they sang, she cut up the cake and served it to everyone there. Leo got in a good few bites before the first piece was thrown. She ducked down and put her cake on the table and started to throw it at random people she seen Gaara, and Yuki standing together watching the others throw around food. Leo snuck up behind them and used their hands to stuff their face in the cake. Everyone was to busy to notice them as she licked both their cheeks and joined in on the fun, this time she wouldn't get caught she used other's as a shield.

"Hey no forks!" someone in the back called out laughing. Leo noticed a girl outside in the backyard. Leo grabbed her piece of cake and walked outside to sit beside her.

"Hi" Leo smiled.

"Hi" came a shy reply.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Y-yes" she said blushing. Leo looked down at her cake and looked over at the girl an evil smile went across Leo's face as she stuck part of her cake on only the mouth of the girl. She was shocked at first but then smiled. Leo moved in and kissed her cheek a little too close to her lips. Shocked again she pushed Leo back, wiping as much of the cake off her face as possible. Leo couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." she sat and talked to her for a while until she got her to not be that shy around her any more. "Calm out here isn't it" Leo said smiling.

"Yes, it is." she said blushing a little.

"Feel free to stay out here, I'm going in to clean up." Leo said qucikly and walked inside. Most of the people were already gone. 'What a mess' Leo thought and started to pick up plates and sweaped up most of the cake off the floor. The rest of the people, including the girl she was just talking to were starting to leave. Leo smiled and gave a little wink as she went back to her work. The girl came back and kissed her on the cheek and ran through the front door. Finally alone in the house again, except Gaara, and Yuki which were no where to be seen were the only one's in the house now. Then a knock came at the door.

"Hello" Leo see as soon as she opened the door. Looking around seeing no one there, a bark was heard at her feet and she looked down. "Oh, hello there." Leo said smiling and bent down to look at the dog. It was a fluffy white puppy and it had something around it's neck. It was a card saying

"Happy Birthday!  
Have a good one sweetie.  
My darling daughter, love you!  
Look to the left, then right.  
Right there is where you will find me.  
Love you hunny.

From Akashi, Nao, Haruka, Shizuki.

"Thank you," Leo whispered and brought the puppy in. She can hear it talking to her. "Really now" Leo smiled as the puppy looked up and started to talk about itself. "Renmaru" Leo said saying it's name.

"Yes" the puppy said in dog. "That's the name my mother gave me." Renmaru spoke again in dog.

"Really, I like that name. I'm Leo" she smiled. She started having a conversation with the little white puppy. Soon the sun came up, Yuki was crashed on the couch, and Gaara was out back watching the sky. "You know what? I'll teach you to talk human" Leo smiled down at the puppy and told it some words to say. Soon she had the dog talking in 4 hours. Leo called Gaara over and told the dog in dog langue to say something in human.

"Hi, Gaara. I'm Renmaru, Leo has told me so much about you when you two were little." the white dog spoke. Gaara stared at the dog not knowing what to say.

"In four hours? You taught it to say that much?" he looked up at Leo.

"Yeah, he's a good listener. I can probably teach him to use jutsu too." Leo smiled.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 10 - Happy Birthday!_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, Seiji **Akashi**, Outa **Haruka**, Kaishi **Nao**, Mao** Shizuki**,** Renmaru. **Okay, again. Nothing needed to be changed from this chapter. Maybe not for a few more chapter's. Nope, still no sign of Itachi, or Deidara.

Deidara: SU HAD A DREAM OF ME YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shit spoke to soon..........*Locks them up in a closet again* You heard, saw nothing. NOTHING!

Itachi: Your so blushing.

How the hell did you get out?

Itachi: ..N.I.N.J.A.....

Right..*Ties him up, and chains him to the wall* Try to get out of that one.


	11. The Forced Date

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 11 - **The forced date**

By **ShadowUnknown**

Leo was assigned to another mission with a new team. She will not let them know her, she won't talk to them, Yuki has moved up to co commander and is giving the orders to them while Leo gives him the hand signs. She always wears her anbu mask or her mask that makes her look a little like Hatake Kakashi. She won't alow them to see her real face, or her voice. She will command them, or scare them into listening to her, or Yuki. 'Father's talk to me, listen to me, I need some of your strength for this mission. They are impossible today. I have no idea of how they came to be, but they will listen even if I have to kill them. They do not know my power, unaware of who I really am.' she thought as she lead them into the mission.

"Does he even contain a voice?" one of the men whispered to the other.

"Shut it!" Yuki called over as he got ready to slice open the throat of the man. That was interrupted as Leo held a weapon to Yuki's throat, she whispered something in his ear and he relaxed his weapon. "Thank your leader for saving your life. This time." with that him and Leo moved forward. Most of the mission the men stayed quiet and listened to orders that were givin. They came back to Kohona to rest for a bit, only to be sent out to another mission that time Leo finally spoke.

"F***er" was her word in front of the five man crew, even if it was low.

"He spoke!" one of the men said shocked.

"Silence!" Yuki called them into order. Leo gave the quick brief to Yuki and he told them the plan. They headed out again. "They know that you have a voice now." Yuki whispered to Leo. "What will you do?"

"Talk" Leo said as they went on with the mission.

----

Returning back from the mission, missing the last test of course. 'Something's not right, we need to move faster.' Leo thought.

"Come on, move it!" Leo called behind her. The men started to get used to the deep voice of their leader, they began to respect her now.

"Watch where your going!" Yuki called up to her.

"I know these forests better then anyone." Leo said.

"Where did you mask go?" one of the men asked.

"I lost it." Leo said turning around and let down her mask that covered her mouth and nose. 'Finally!' she thought as she closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and seen that she was heading into Gaara at full speed. 'Shit.' she thought as she slammed into him kissing him, then falling backwards with him falling after her. Everyone else was speechless as they fell to the ground. Temari, and Kankuro watched as Yuki jumped down after them yelling his head off. 'I can't get him off,' Leo thought as Gaara laid on top of her (You can just imagine the sweat drops! lol). Leo had put her mask back on as they fell. "I can't get him off me, and he can't get up!" Leo called up to them. With that they all jumped down and tried to pick Gaara up, of course it was hard to pick him up, they got five on Gaara including Temari, and Kankuro, with Yuki and two others pulling Leo out. It was a success!

"You bastard!" Yuki called to Gaara, then got ready to fight him. Leo took action and turned to a large fire dog to pin Yuki down growling angerly.

"Touch him and die." she growled low to his ear. Leo lifted her paw to let Yuki up and told him to take the rest of the men home, and report the mission's complete. Of course Yuki was shaking as she said all this. The men started to shake as well and off they all went almost scattered everywhere.

"Your the scaryest dog I've ever seen." Kankuro said with a smirk. The fire disappearing now she looked over at them.

"Your going back to the sands aren't you?" Leo asked.

"Yes" Temari spoke.

"Jump on, I'll take you back." Leo said as she laid down on the ground to let them on. "It will shave you a few days off, plus a little rest."

"Thanks" Kankuro smiled and put Gaara on first and him second. Temari was stuck in the back. Leo got up and started to head towards the sands.

"Your not flying?" Temari asked knowing that she can fly.

"Not in the forest, to much trees. One of you, or all of you might get knocked off." Leo said turning her head slightly. Seconds later she burst out of the trees into the sands at the same instant her wings appeared in flames then turned white and feathery. "Hang on!" she said and they all took grip. She thrust her wings and up they went into the air.

"I thought you did tricks while in the air!" Kankuro said almost calling over the wind.

"No don't" Gaara said but then Leo started to fall to the ground, everyone screaming as she went down thinking she was going to crash into the sand below. Only to be jerked back up into the sky spinning up then down. She rose up again and then plum it to the ground then flew low to the ground. Temari was the one screaming the loudest hanging on to Kankuro for dear life.

"Never do that again!" she said her breath taken away from her as they went up again.

"I'm so cruel." Leo said and spun in the air again, hearing Temari screaming again.

"My ears!" Kankuro called out. Leo laughed and took them down to the village. She left Kankuro and Gaara off and took Temari for another ride. She purposely dropped her a few times only to catcher her in mid air.

"I hate you! Get me down!" Temari called out hanging on to Leo's fur for her life. Leo laughed again and repeated what she just did. She brought back Temari back to the boys all shaken, with wind blown hair, and a very tired voice. Leo laughed a little and only recived a glare from her.

"I'm so cruel." Leo said as she sat down on a building reverting back to her human self with the wings still on her back, looking like an angel. "I used your own strength against you, and I won." Leo smiled as she watched them.

"You cheated!" Temari called out.

"Oh did I? Then how about a rematch?" Leo said getting up, Temari stepped back a little. "Tommorow?" Leo said with a smile.

"I'm there!" Temari called out "Out here!" she smiled 'In my element.' she thought.

"Deal" Leo smiled "I have nothing better to do." she said and stood up and jumped down near her. "I can also act like a guy." she whispered in her ear with a deep voice. Temari started to shake again. Leo went up into the air and flew towards Kohona. 'For a moment..I thought she was actually a guy!' Temari thought blushing a little. She started to think.

"Let's go Temari!' Kankuro called interupting her thoughts.

"Right!" she said walking towards them with a red face.

----

Leo laughed all the way home, forgetting that she even kissed Gaara earlier. "That was too funny!" she breathed out. "Oh my mask." she said and started towards the hokake.

"Leo?" he said shocked that she didn't have her anbu mask on. "Where is your mask?"

"I lost it on the mission." Leo said looking down.

"Great!" he said with a smile on his face. Leo was confused. "We have a new mask just ready for you." he finished.

"Uh. Okay." Leo said as she waited for him to return with her new mask. "Wow," she said as she recived it. "A tiger." she said as she seen the details on it. It was so much like a tiger that she thought it was going to roar at her.

"A late birthday present." he said. "Oh and before I forget. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

"Sorry the mission went longer then expected, and I ran into trouble on the way back." Leo said suddenly scared of him.

"I see." he said in a more calm voice, Leo relaxed a little too. "WHILE YOU WERE GONE WE HAD TO CLEAN UP THE MESS THAT WAS CAUSED!"

"Sorry" Leo bowed.

"Hm." he thought for a moment. "For your punishment, you are to intaratge someone that we caught lingering around Kohona. He claims that he was the leader for the four you brought in on the incomplete mission."

"I thought one escaped." Leo said. "I'll take it."

"Good because he's been asking for you, and only you."

"Okay." Leo said and started out not caring if she was dismissed or not.

----

'That was so scary!' she thought as she went into the room where the prisoner was held.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"Leo sent me." Leo said, she used a jutsu before she entered the room that one that changes her appearance. She had a bandage on her face with short black hair and brown eyes. she was wearing a pale orange shirt with a flat jacket over it. Faded black pants. She sat down in front of the prisoner. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Tell me yours first" the man growled at her. 'Touchy' she thought and thought for a moment.

"Not important at the moment. I bet Leo would like to know your name before she enters the room." she said with a slight smile.

"Ritsuka" he said "Who are you, boy?"

"Not important." Leo said again with the same slight smile. "What do you know about Leo?" she asked 'I know him from somewhere.' she thought as she looked more closely at him.

"I meet her after she brought my men to Kohona." Ritsuka said with a smile.

"Her?" Leo said. 'Now I remember.' she thought.

**-xXx- Flash back! -xXx-**

_She went further then just walk around town, we went for an early morning walk before everyone else was even up. Walking in the forest just thinking of what happened._

_"Greetings, didn't think I would meet you here." A voice said from the shadows._

_"Hn" was her reply._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Introduce yourself before asking for others names." Leo said with a slight growl._

_"Ritsuka" the man said stepping out of the shadows._

_"Leo" she looked up at him._

_"What have you done with my men, Leo" Ritsuka asked._

_"Interrogations." she simply said._

_"I hear your the best one for the job, why are you not doing it?" he asked._

_"Because they spilled it all to me, and only reported some of it to them."_

_"Is that so? toucher?"_

_"Exactly" Leo said her voice going deeper._

_"I know how to toucher as well" Ritsuka said with a smile, and knocked her to the ground holding her there. "I know your a girl, even I can see that."_

_"Really? I guess I don't have everyone fooled.' Leo said, she had her mask up the who time._

_"What is behind that ANBU mask I wonder?" he said and slowly removed it. "What a surprise! Another mask." he said referring to the one that covers her nose and mouth. "What could be behind it? Are you hiding scars? Or something else?" he whispered in her ear. Leo smiled and kicked Ritsuka off._

_"I hide nothing, it's cold out." Leo said as she looked at the man on the ground._

_"Really?" he said and started to get up holding her ANBU mask. "Well then. If you want this mask back, your going to have to kiss me." he smiled as he looked up at her. 'Damnit!' she thought._

_"Fine" she partly growled. He stepped closer to her, slowly of course making sure that she was serious, he seen that she wasn't moving from her spot and moved closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist, still holding the mask in his hand. He lifted his free hand to pull down her mask, slowly moving it down._

_"I won't look" he whispered as he closed his eyes still moving the mask down. 'What a bad move.' she thought as she let him take off her mask, letting him lean in closer to her. She felt his breath on her lips as he moved even closer. Quickly pushing him away and pinning him to the ground and covered his eyes with her ANBU mask._

_"What the!" he called at the sudden move, he felt something touch his cheek and the mask was removed. Leo had her black mask on again as she looked down at him._

_"You didn't say it had to be lips." you could hear the smile in her voice._

_"Damn" he said and quickly got up grabbing her shirt and pulled her closer, and took off her mask and kissed her cheek then disappeared._

_"Jerk!" Leo called and pulled up her mask and put the ANBU mask on making sure no sudden attacks come from the side._

**-xXx- End Flash Back -xXx-**

"She was the first person that I ever kissed." Ritsuka said with a slight smile. 'Is he blushing?' she thought as she heard him out.

"I see, so your first love is Leo. I hear she is quite a catch, most of the guys that know her goes after her everyday. Even the girls, who think she's a guy goes after her." Leo said.

"I know. I want to speak to her, please." Ritsuka said staring at the ground.

"She's still busy at the moment, interrogating someone else. Don't worry, she'll come." Leo said. "Is there anything else you want to tell Leo?" she asked.

"I'll only talk to her, I'll give anything she wants to know. I'll do anything if it's for her." Ritsuka said.

"Alright, if it's for her, then talk to me." Leo said with a smile. "She will be counting on this, from you." Leo said.

"Okay," he whispered and started to talk. After he was finished he said "She's not coming is she?" his head was down as something fell from his eyes. 'He's..crying?' she thought in surprise. The jutsu wore off just then.

"I wouldn't say that," Leo said and lifted the mans chin and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for telling me." Leo said and walked out. Ritsuka stared dumbfounded. 'She was here the whole time! She was the man!' he thought and stood up suddenly only to be held back by the bystanders.

"She really is a mastermind, we couldn't get that much out of him for a few days." one of the bystanders said.

"I can't even crack this one, and she managed in just a few minutes." Ibiki said with a smile. "Beyond my stats, that's for sure."

"Can I see her again?" Ritsuka asked.

"That's risky, kid." Ibiki said looking down at him.

"Please." he said looking up with sad eyes.

"We will run it by, but we can't promise anything." Ibiki said.

----

"Leo, you will take Ritsuka out. Let him explore the area before he goes."

"Goes? Goes where?" Leo asked.

"He's been sentenced the death penalty."

"Really?" Leo said not that all surprised.

"Yes, he's requested you as his finally wish." the Hokage said.

"Very well" Leo sighed and started on her way. 'Damn him! I'm missing my fight with Temari!' Leo thought as she made the doors of where Ritsuka was kept. "Ritsuka!" Leo called as she entered.

"Leo!" he cried as he hugged her. "You heard didn't you?" he whispered holding her tighter.

"Yes, and you can relax. You have me all day." Leo said with a smile.

"Really!" he said and started to drag her around town.

"Slow down! We have all day to look at the town." Leo said laughing.

"I can't, I'm just so happy to be with you." Ritsuka smiled back at her. It went on all day, visiting here and there, going to the forest, talking, and what ever else. "Leo," he started to say.

"yeah?" Leo asked as they started to head back to the place where he will be held.

"I want you to hug me." he said with a smile.

"Alright" Leo smiled and hugged him.

"I love you" he whispered and started to walk back to the place where he was held.

"Bye" she whispered and put her hands in her pockets. "What?" she said pulling out a white envelope. It read 'Open this as soon as you find it.' she looked at the left bottom corner 'Sealed with a kiss' she looked up to see Ritsuka smiling before he closed the door. Somehow her heart was breaking 'I'll remember you smiling.' she thought and opened up the letter. Reading it she smiled even more 'That jerk' the thought with a smile.

"What's that? where were you all day? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Yuki whinnied as soon as he found her.

"Oh relax, I was here all day." Leo said with a smile. She took out the item that was contained the the envelope, it was a small necklace that had a yin yang sign on it. She put it on and put the letter back in her pocket as Yuki rained down questions about what she did all day. "Having the time of my life." she would always reply. 'Sooner or later he will give up.' Leo thought and walked home. Remembering his smile as she looked up at the sky. "You jerk, I loved you too." she said and looked back at Yuki "Hurry up, or I'll eat you!" she laughed and started to run home, with a smile on her face.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 11 - The forced date_**

* * *

I'm sorry to all the Temari fans, I just had to have that in there. I couldn't restrain my self. I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu. **Hm, that reminds me of something, Yes. Excellent!!! *Evil laugh* Keep an eye for black and white in the sequel!!! Muhahahaha!!!!!!

Itachi: To much on the laugh.

Oh shut it you.

Leo: I've noticed you haven't put what Ritsuka wrote in the note.

Hn.

Leo: Why?

That will be reviled in the sequel^^

Leo: OMFG!!!!! YOU ARE EVIL!!!!!!

I know^^

Itachi: It's what I have to put up with every day.

That time you almost said every evil F- day.

Itachi: No. (Poofs)

Damn them ninjas.

Leo: Serves you right for treating us like that.

R&R OR WHATEVER!!!!

LATER!!!


	12. Tiger Unleashed

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 12 - **Tiger Unleashed**

By **ShadowUnknown**

"Renmaru, today was the best of all days. But Ritsuka will never be seen again. Even though he was a jerk before. Still is a jerk." Leo said looking up at the ceiling laying on her bed.

"What's that around your neck?" Renmaru asked.

"Something he gave to me before he left. The letter said it will protect me, I don't see how. But I'll trust him." Leo said holding onto the necklace.

"Do you think it's some kind of charm? Or did he put some sort of sealing justu on it? Sure smells like it."

"Really?" Leo said sniffing the necklace. "All I smell is sage, and gold."

"Well your nose isn't as good as mine, I smell a difference between the jutsus you use, and the sealings smell the same as Ox, tiger, and bore?" Renmaru was confused on the last one.

"Really? Maybe something was put on it, oh well." Leo said smiling. 'I trust in his opinion as well, Renmaru if your right about this then I might find out sooner or later.' Leo thought.

"Leo, I don't think I've ever seen you sleep. What keeps you up?" Renmaru asked.

"Dreams, bad ones." Leo said turning towards Renmaru sitting on the floor.

"Dreams? Oh you mean the one about the man at your throat?" Renmaru asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. I know the face, but I can't place the name. It was a few days before Uchia Itachi killed his parents and clan." Leo said.

"Hm, you make it sound like he killed your parents." Renmaru said.

"Do I? Well it wasn't him, it was someone else. Itachi was the one there to comfort me, him and Sasuke. Then they left to train, so I was out the entire day thinking of how I would have gotten the man that killed my parents. Only if I was there earlier. But it was useless, I was useless." Leo said turning on her side away from the face of the saddened Renmaru.

"Well, what's in the past is in the past, right?" he said and jumped up on the bed to lay beside Leo.

"Yeah, but I will find him. Someday." Leo said and was silent the rest of the night.

----

"Leo! Leo! Wake up!" Renmaru teased as he jumped on the bed and off again. Running around in circles and jumped back up on the bed licking her face. "Come on and get up!"

"Why wake me when I do no sleep?" Leo asked trying to push Renmaru away.

"Because it's fun" he said and licked her face again. Leo sat up and got ready for the day 'My day off again. I will beat Temari, I will make it to the match this time.' she thought as she grabbed her black outfit. It was a new one this time, it had the same symbol on the back, and a small one on the front. Flames on the sleeves, and on the pant leggings. She put on a scarf that wraps around her waist, and put on her mask with the flames on it. She put on her head protector on both her arms, and had one around her neck. She put on her anbu mask that had the face of the tiger growling. She rigged it so it would actually growl when ever she made a word. It looked as if the mask was on fire when ever she put it on.

"How do I look?" Leo asked Renmaru taking off the mask.

"Like your ready to take on the world, and Tsunade." Renmaru said knowing how the new hokage is. "She really does growl at you the most when she's pissed."

"Yeah, but it's only because I bug her the most. That slug women." Leo laughed and put her mask back on.

"See you later, I'll take good care of the house." Renmaru barked in dog. 'It almost hurts to talk human, but I'll keep practicing for her.' the dog thought as he followed Leo out of the room and he made his way to the back yard.

----

"Leo! Your such a dog! Calling me 'Slug woman!" Tsunade called in furry.

"You heard that, huh?" Leo said as she tied her anbu mask to her side. "I was thinking of going to the..."

"Oh no you don't! You go straight to the sand country and stay there for a few days!"

"Ok!" Leo called back "Slug woman." she said to herself.

"Why I outta!"

"What 'Slug' me?" Leo laughed putting more meaning to the word 'Slug' Tsunade put on a scary face at the word. "Oh, wow scary" Leo said monotoned.

"Now, now. Leo quickly go to your assigned mission. Immedity!"

"Yes, of course." Leo said and started out. "Tell 'Sluggy' over there to cool her 'Slime'" Leo said you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Why, you!" was the last thing Tsunade said before Leo left out the door.

"Is she really the only one to call you that?"

"Yes, she can actually call me that. She's the only one that can call me that. 'Sluggy' is what she uses to try and bug me, it would all ways work. I know she's only kidding, she just does it to relive some of my stress."

"I see. It seems to me that she has no stress at all."

"That's not true, she flips out sometimes when it comes to something she doesn't like. Even thought she doesn't show it, I can tell."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

"No."

----

"Go straight to the sand country, I was just about to say that too." Leo said smiling as she flew towards the place.

"YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!" Temari called up.

"Sorry, something urgent came up." Leo called down.

"At least it's better then last time." Gaara called up almost seemed annoyed.

"It couldn't be help, I had a collar on!" Leo said landing near them.

"Can we get this battle over with?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh yeah." Leo said.

"Why dress up? It's only going to get ruined." Temari asked smirking.

"What? You don't like it?" Leo said turning around.

"That is the coolest!" Kankuro said taking a closer look at the sign on her back. "Protector."

"I know." Leo said.

"The mask is a nice touch, you look almost like Kakashi. The anbu mask is really nice." Kankuro said taking an even closer look at it. "Looks like it's growling."

"Really?" she said and took the mask and put it on.

"You look like your going...Ah!" Kankuro said but was stopped at the sound of the tiger mask growling. Leo got into a stance, she was ready to pounce and growled again. Kankuro hid behind Gaara as Leo took off her mask laughing.

"Bugging you is better then bugging Tsunade." Kankuro was shaking.

"The deadly killer, Hashi Leo!" someone said behind them.

"Ah, yes!" Leo said giving a slight bow. "Tsunade sent me here for a few days. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I hear that you gave Temari a scare a few days ago. Now your picking on poor Kankuro?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am." Leo said in a challenging voice.

"Um.." the man started "Carry on." he said and ran away from them.

"Shall we start?" Leo said sweetly.

"Your so evil." Temari said under her breath.

"Yes I am" Leo almost growled the words.

"Out in the sands, the both of you." Gaara said.

"Meet you there, Temari." Leo smiled and started for the sands outside of the village.

"Of course, your in my elements now." she said as she went after her. Gaara and Kankuro walked behind them.

"Oh we will see. When I was little, Gaara taught me how to use the sands. When I visited other counties, I learned to use their elements as well. The Hokage uses me as a weapon when it comes down to her dirty work." Leo said to herself as she took to the air to land outside the village.

"We better find some safe seats." Kankuro said to Gaara. 'She seems different today, something isn't right. This is bad.' Gaara thought as they got some seats away from them but close enough to see them.

"Ready?" Temari called out.

"Hold on" Leo called back as she bent down to take off her weights from her legs and wrists.

"Like a few weights would make a difference." Temari said as she watched her throw the things to the side, only to make a large dust cloud as each one hit the ground. "O-okay, so your that kind of person." she said staring at the large dust cloud. 'Just like, Rock Lee.' Temari thought. 'I remember her cheering us all on, no matter what country we were from. She still cheered for us. Then she left in the middle of Gaara's match then came back after, Lee took off the weights. She was quite for the rest of the time.' Temari thought as she looked at the now changed Leo. 'She's different now, more different then a few days ago. What happened?' she thought.

"Begin" Gaara annouced, Leo looked up and smiled. Temari made the first move and Leo blocked it off with a sand barrier.

"Who's element am I in again?" Leo taunted as she moved out of the way of the kunia knives that were thrown at her. "Aw, you missed."

"My elements!" Temari called as she threw some wind and made a dust devil making it head towards Leo.

"I see." Leo called as she allowed herself to be sucked into the sand tornado. It burst into flames and it changed course towards Temari. Using the wind to blow the fire away, only to be shocked to find that water was behind the fire. Temari picked up some sand with the wind the threw it at the great whirlpool. Only to discover that the water was protected by a thin layer of sand. The water crashed down on her, and suddenly lightning was struck down making it crawl towards the water. "I thought it was mine." Leo said as electricity sparked from her. 'All these advanced techniques makes me weak. I only have so much energy to make little sparks. That collar is no good at this point, I already used all the water I had.' Leo thought as she tried to make up another plan. Temari blew more wind towards Leo as she thought, allowing herself to get knocked around a few times. 'Damn it all! I knew I should have saved my energy. What will I do now?' she thought and got buried in sand.

***-_=+* Gaara *+=_-***

'She's late again!' Gaara thought as he waited with Temari, and Kankuro for Leo to show up for their match. 'She said tomorrow, it's tomorrow right now. She's not here! Is she not showing? Did something come up?' Gaara thought as he heard Temari speak what he was thinking.

"She's Late! Why is she late!? She said tomorrow! It is tomorrow now! Is she not coming!? Did something come up?" Temari called as she paced back and forth impatiently waiting for Leo to show.

"Maybe she's not coming today? Maybe somethng very urgent came up and she was forced to take it." Kankuro said trying to calm his sister down.

"Still she should have told us before hand, instead of making us wait!" Temari said.

"Maybe she did, and we missed it." Kankuro said. "Gaara help me out here. You know more about Leo then any of us."

"That was a long time ago." Gaara said looking up to the sky to see if he could see the familiar shape.

"Still, there must something." Temari said.

"She's changed." was all Gaara could say. 'She really did change, something must have happened, she's very different from the Leo I remember. Angry all the time, she used to be so carefree, calm, collected, and happy.' he thought remembering the time when they used to play together. 'Of course I've changed too. Not even Leo could have gotten me out of that. Only Uzamaki Naruto.' Gaara thought still looking up at the now darkened sky.

"Let's head back and wait to see if she comes tomorrow." Kankuro suggested.

"Hn"

"Yeah, alright." Temari said all the fire in her eyes died out.

----

"Well, it's the day after tomorrow, and she is still not here!" Temari called out frustrated.

"There she is!" Kankuro releved that she actually came today.

"YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!" Temari called up.

----

'Damn she's fast!' Temari thought fighting with Leo. 'She might actually win! Wait it looks like she's tiring out. I have to keep this up if I am to win this one.' she thought. "My elements!" she called as she threw some of her kunia knives at Leo.

'Leo looks angry, I wonder why?' Gaara thought as he watched the two. As soon as he seen that Leo got buried in the sand it reminded him of his child hood with her.

**_-xXx- Gaara's Flash Back! -xXx-_**

_"Leo!" Gaara said in surprise as he accidentally buried Leo in a pile of sand._

_"Plah! Sand in my mouth!" Leo said popping her head out of the sand. Gaara started to laugh at her trying to spit out the sand._

_"You look so funny!" Gaara called out laughing._

_"Gaara! Help me out! I can't get up!" Leo said trying to get out of the sand pile. Gaara only laughed more at her failed attempts. "It's not funny! I'm really stuck!" Leo called out annoyed now._

_"I'll teach you how to use the sand then!" Gaara said and only let her hands loose. Gaara started to teach her how to use the sand, Leo copied him as best as she could._

_"I only got half of me out!" Leo complained. Gaara only laughed. "Oh your just full of giggles today!" she said rolling her eyes. Gaara removed the rest of the sand for her cause she looked worn out. "I should start calling you Giggle Gaara." Leo smiled teasing him._

_"Oh yeah I'll call you sand mouth!" Gaara said annoyed._

_"I'm sorry, I was only kidding, Gaara." Leo said laughing a little._

_"It's fine, you can call me 'Giggles'" Gaara smiled. Leo only laughed at the nickname, Gaara started to laugh too._

_**-xXx- End Gaara's Flash back -xXx-**_

"Leo! 'Giggles'" Gaara called down. Just then Leo popped up laughing.

"Giggles?" Temari said confused. Leo laughed even harder.

"Gaara! That's cheeting!" Leo called up trying to take a breath.

"Giggles." Gaara called down again. 'Come on Leo say it!' Gaara thought.

"What's 'Giggles' got to do with it?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

"Everything" Gaara said. 'She has to say it! Leo, please say it.' Gaara thought.

"Giggles!" Temari said wondering if she discovered her weakness. Leo only laughed, Temari started to attack Leo while she was down. The attacks were blocked by her barrier.

"Giggle Gaara!" Leo called finally taking a breath. 'She said! But. It's not right, I knew it.' Gaara thought.

"Something must be up." Gaara said to Kankuro. "This fight has to stop." Just as he said that a lightning bolt came down, it was the shape of a dragon. "To late." Gaara muttered to himself.

***-_=+* Leo *+=_-***

Leo was knocked down by one of Temari's blows and stayed down, she heard thunder then a flash of lightning in the shape of a dragon come down. 'What's that?' she thought. Just then the electric dragon spoke.

"You know what I am, Leo. Now, you come asking me for more power. Correct?" the dragon spoke. 'No, no that's not it. I didn't call it down!' Leo thought as she looked that the dragon. "If it's not power you seek, then what!" The dragon said in a booming angry voice. It's eyes looked red. 'Does he see my power?' Leo thought shaking. "What do you want!" the dragon roared. 'I want to protect everyone!' she thought closing her eyes. The the word 'Power' slipped into her mind. The dragon smiled and then started to go into her body through her stomach. Once the dragon was completely gone Leo stood up as fire started to surround her. She slipped on her tiger mask, then both her arms blew up in flames, the fire taking form of a tigers. A tail appeared, then the legs started to burst into flames as the fire took the shape of a tiger. The mask roared and then she started towards another country.

"What the hell!" Temari spoke as she watched Leo make her way to the wave country.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Kankuro asked.

"It's to late, for that." Gaara said. A single bolt of lightning came drizzling down and out came a white dog.

"Leo!" the dog spoke "Gaara what happened?"

"The tiger." was all he said.

"Shit!" the dog said and started to go after Leo's fading tracks.

"Tiger?" Kankuro asked.

"Hn" was Gaara's only reply.

----

Leo tore up the country, then went to the other ones, fire growing in size. "You can't stop me" the fire tiger roared. Soon the fire tiger's size was way above the trees. Killing half the country, women, children, everyone that came across it's way.

"Tiger!" someone called.

"Who calls?" the tiger spoke turning around to see a white dog.

"It is I, Hashi Ryuu. The very same man that has sealed you up in my daughter!" the dog called up.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember you, not a very good seal. It only held me for 12 years now. I thought it was supose to keep me until she was 15. By that time you would have taught her to control me." the tiger growled.

"Yes, but she wouldn't hear of it." Ryuu called.

"Ha!" the tiger laughed "Catch me if you can." he called then started to run to the other country repeating the same thing he did to the wave, then moving to the next doing the same to it as he did to the other two. Still growing in size "Catch me if you can" he called out.

----

"Look! Isn't that Leo?" Temari said pointing to the large fire tiger.

"Hn" was Gaara's reply.

----

"Oh no! A large fire tiger is coming near!"

"What!" Tsunade said looking out the window. "Shit! Call for the jounins, chunins, call all the ninjas!" she called out.

"Yes right away!"

----

"Naruto! Where is everyone else! Find them get them together and head out towards the large tiger!." Shikamaru called.

"Right!" Naruto said.

----

"Itachi, look. Isn't that the Hashi kid?" a blue shark figure said from beside the said man.

"Hn"

----

The tiger ran to Kohona growling 'All this power!' the tiger laughed at the thought then something cut him off from his destination. The tiger started to laugh "Like a wall made out of tree's will stop me!" the tiger growled as he turned around. Two more walls flew up beside him. The tiger roared, as he threw down one of the fiery paws. The last wall looked as if it were made to look like a chain link trying to trap the tiger in a cat carrier. The tiger only laughed more and broke it down, he knocked the ninjas trying to trap him away from him with a single paw.

"No!" a deep voice called as a sand barrier went up to protect the leafs when the tiger tried to attack them again.

"Gaara!" the tiger growled. "You know I won't hurt them, I'll only eat them. They won't feel a thing" the tiger growled.

"We have to attack it, it's the only way!" Kakashi spoke "We need to do it together!" he called down the lines of the leaf nins. They got ready to attack, and just when they were going to the sand barrier went up again. It surrounded the large tiger, and Gaara.

"Didn't you notice it was decresing it's size?" Neji pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Shikamaru said. They all looked at the dome made of sand, sealing the tiger, and Gaara within it.

----

A few hours had passed now and the dome just started to melt.

"Look!" Naruto pointed to the melting dome.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 12 - Tiger Unleased_**

* * *

I have to end it there! Muhahaha!!!!!!! I'm so evil! I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu. **Okay, I came down with a cold, and I was out for a few days. I'll get the next chapter up soon, and yeah...lates.


	13. Inside

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 13 - **Inside**

By **ShadowUnknown**

Leo was sitting on the ground Gaara standing over her. "She's not coming back," the rough voice that distinctly sounded like the tiger's came from Leo's lips.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"She's not coming back, she's gone. Never to return." the shady voice spoke from Leo again. "She's gone." came a darker tone.

"Gaara step aside." Kakashi said calmly.

"No."

"We have to take her back to Kohona, she will be looked after over there." Kakashi said.

"No."

"Gaara, please." Sakura spoke this time.

"No."

"Gaara, she's never coming back. She's gone." the tiger spoke. 'I've been released but I'm stuck in this human body. What will they do to me? Kill me?' the tiger thought more on the subject.

"Gaara, it's not her speaking. The tiger that was sealed in her is speaking." Kakashi said knowing more about the tiger in Leo. Gaara lowered his stance slightly wondering if he should trust them.

"Step aside nin" Leo stood up and walked over to the leaf ninjas. Gaara was shocked at what she just did. 'They say it's not her, but it is. I know it is.' Gaara thought and lowered his arms in defeat. Leo was cuffed and taken back to the village of fire. Tears fell as he thought about what they were going to do to her. 'I might never see her again.' Gaara thought as he slowly made his way back to his own village.

10 days later

"Sluggy! What are you doing 'Sluggy'?" Leo taunted with the deep voice.

"Shut up tiger! What is your real name?" Tsunade asked.

"No name to consern yourself 'Slug'" Leo said as a grin came across her face.

"Your not, Leo! So stop calling me that!"

"Aw! 'Sluggy' getting mad? What you gonna do? Beat me?" Leo taunted.

"Stupid cat" Tsunade muttered under her breathe.

"Slow 'Slug'" Leo called smirking.

"Why does she have to locked up in here again?"

"Because, you ordered it to be so." Kakashi said staying as far away from Leo as possible.

"Why do I have to stay in this invisable gate?" Leo asked taking a step forward only to be shocked by a collar around her neck. "Ow!" stepping back against the wall.

"So you don't run away." Kakashi said a little relived that she is behind the shock gate. 'Does she know how to absorb the electricity? I guess that's good as long as she doesn't go on a rampage.' Kakashi thought and listened to his orders.

"Hey 'Sluggy'! How long has it been?" Leo asked.

"Almost 48 hours."

"I see. How long will it take for them to get here?"

"Normally three days."

"I see, so by that time....." she didn't finish, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. 'I'll know when she turns once she put's on that mask.' Tsunade thought happy to get some peace and quiet for once.

"Kakashi, get your team together, and go to the sand village." Leo listened then suddenly the voices stopped. Opening her eyes and put the mask on over her mouth and nose.

"Earlier then usual," Leo said as she pushed herself off the wall and walked through the electrical fence that held the tiger from earlier.

"It's a surprise that the other you is so effected by it, and not this you." Kakashi said still surprised at how well the original Leo can walk through such a thing.

"The tiger may have the my body, but he doesn't know how to control it. I for once can use the electricity to my advantage, and use it to heal myself." Leo said. "What mission shall it be now?" Leo asked with a smile.

"What? No 'Sluggy'?"

"No, I thought you might have heard enough of it from the tiger." Leo said.

"Try not got get on my nerves to much." Tsunade said and gave Leo her mission.

"Hn" Leo said and started to leave the room.

"Don't forget, Yuki can't on another mission for sometime now." Tsunade called.

"Hn" Leo said and closed the door. 'Damn it all! Yuki you shouldn't have gotten that close, it could have killed you.' Leo thought as she put the tiger anbu mask on and started to gather her men together. 'Everyone is afraid of me.' she thought looking down slightly as she waited for the four men to get to the gates.

"Ah, Leo!" Kakashi said walking over to her. "what a day it will be." The mask growled. "Was that a yes?" Kakashi asked a little nervously. The mask growled again only deeper. "I really hope that was a yes." kakashi said backing away slowly. The mask growled louder and with that Kakashi ran away from her. The mask gave little growls as she seen what his reaction was. 'Hands in the air, screaming, can it get any better?' Leo thought with a smile to herself. 'It would be even more funny if I were to go after him.' she thought and seen that Kakashi was peaking around a corner. The mask growled and Kakashi's head disappeared, only to pop back out again.

Leo wasn't there, with a sigh of relief, and a little scared that Leo wasn't there he looked back over there. 'Still not there. Maybe she left already.' he thought and turned around only to see a tiger mask in his face. "Leo" Kakashi said starting to shake, the mask growled only a little. "Are you mad?" Kakashi asked. The mask growled again. "I have to go!" Kakashi said and started to run away from her. The mask growled and started to chase Kakashi, growling more.

"Leo! Stop tormenting Hatake Kakashi!" a voice behind her sounded. Leo quickly bowed slightly as she let her 'Pray' run away screaming for his life. The mask growled almost apologizing like and started towards the gates, only to find her four man crew waiting. She gave them a quick briefing in sign language and they were off.

"Remember make this one short. Remember what happened last time?" one of the men called up to Leo.

"Yes, I know." Leo signaled back to them, she lifted up her hand to tell them to stop and she slowly made her way ahead. 'I thought I detected a trap, but I guess I was wrong.' Leo signaled and she took a step forward and she fell into a deep long tunnel.

"Commander!" all the men called after her.

"Ow! That hurt!" she called as she landed to the bottom of the hole. 'Looks like there's another way through here. I'll check it out.' she thought and started to call up to them. "I found a passage down here, go tell 'Sluggy' that the mission has come to a stop. I'll see how far this goes and if I can't find a way out in an hour then come back here to meet me. If I do make it out, and your all waiting here I'll come and find you. Do not proceed with the mission without me!" she gave one last warning to them and off they went. She stood up and started to make her way down the passage way. 'It looks like it's been recently used.' she noted as she went further in. Taking each step with care, making sure not to make a noise. 'It's so unknown to me, I've never in my life as a jounin came across this.' she thought and a flicker of movement came to her vision. 'Who was that?' she thought and started to analyze the movement in her mind. 'Familiar.' she thought and took another step closer.

"Leo, didn't think you would come down here." a voice said. Leo smiled behind the mask, it roared slightly almost giving a warning growl. "That mask suits you, no wonder your the fire tiger." the voice continued. The mask gave another warning growl. "Take that off and speak to me directly." Leo did as she was told only taking it off slightly so it wouldn't growl anymore. "A little better, but I said take it off."

"No, you did say take it off, I did. You didn't say to take it all the way off." Leo said with a slight smirk through the second mask.

"You were always the one to figure out something different in what others say. Very irritating." the voice said, it was deep but soft. "But rather enjoyable."

"What are your intentions for meeting me down here?" Leo asked.

"What are your intentions for coming down here in the first place?" the voice asked.

"I knew it would be a trap so I.." she paused looking for the right word. "Invited myself down to check it out."

"You fell, I saw." the voice said mocking her.

"Damn it all." Leo said "Answer mine now."

"Let's see how should I say this, I was out walking, when I heard a yelp. So I came down to give some help. From whom should I find, a jounin out of line." the voice said still mocking her.

"Sweet talk won't get you anywhere right now." Leo said hoping that he would get to the point.

"I'd only come down, and to what I found. My little friend, near to her end."

"Your going to kill me?" Leo asked almost smirking.

"Nay, said he, to the one is she. I've come to lead, take my hand and let's....Damn." the voice said running out of words to say.

"Lead me out you say? Then let's not stay." Leo said mocking him now. She followed the man out through varieties of tunnels. "Shit, I would have gotten lost in a second." she spoke to herself as she pasted by many other tunnels that seemed to look the same.

"Correct" the voice said as they started out to the now dim light.

"Not very talkative now, are we?" Leo noted.

"Hn" the voice said as they stepped out into the night. She could fully see the man now, black cloak covering his body, black hair the seemed to be tied in a small ponytail in the back. She seen that his eyes were dark, with a tint of crimson in them.

"What do you want?" Leo said being straightforward.

"I need you to help me with a tiny thing." the man said.

"Tiny, tiny to you is something really big. How tiny is this tiny thing?" Leo asked a bit skeptical of the matter.

"It depends on how tiny it would be to you. Tiny to you is like a war between all four countries against this one. It would be like an ant army trying to take over the fire country."

"If that were the case I would just have the Aburame clan take care of the ants." Leo said.

"Your like the Aburame clan, not with bugs of course, but with people. You can easily make peace with them." the voice said.

"Not as easily now, I'm the most hated jounin in all the countries. Haven't you heard of the tiger that got lose and tore up three countries?" Leo said.

"Hn" the voice simply said.

"So what is it? Really?" Leo asked.

"Only time will tell, I suggest that you look underneath the underneath." the voice said and disappeared.

"Shit." Leo said and started to make her way back. "He can find someone else, he's not worth my frickin time." she said as she slipped on her mask.

"Leo!" four voices rose up and they charged at her only to be stopped by the mask growling. "I guess that means were not finishing the mission?" the mask growled again as she walked past them towards the gates of Kohona. They walked in silence, the only noise was the mask giving light growls of warning. 'She's going to lash out soon' one of the men signaled to the others. The mask growled again, they thought that she heard them but then realized that they were not even speaking. 'Does she have eyes in the back of her head?' one of them signaled. The mask growled again like it was on cue. 'Scary' was the last of the very short conversation. They reached the gates gave a nod while Leo's mask growled as she walked by. She quickly made her way to the hokage's tower and reported the unfinished mission. After she was done she walked over to where the invisible gate was and sat there. 'Damn him and his slow walking!' she thought as she closed her eyes. She started to slip away into darkness, knowing that this was going to happen the tiger in her started to take over. 'Damn 16 hours again I only needed to do 8 more hours. Shit' she thought as the tiger fully took control of her body.

"Leo!" a voice she remember so much.

"Ritsuka," Leo smiled as she appeared between her four father's and Ritsuka.

"My darling daughter!" you know who said this and Leo was more happy for it. She finally opened her eyes and seen that she was in a cell like place, it was a mix of purple, red, orange, and a pinkish glow. It was like sitting in a sunset, a fire, and looking at the growing night sky at once.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 13 - Inside_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu.** Well, not that much have changed, so I'm just leaving it at that. Lates


	14. Akashi's Story

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 14 - **Akashi's story**

By **ShadowUnknown**

"Father, Akashi!" Leo smiled as she took her place beside him. She looked around and it looked as if she were in a very gray hotel room full of so many doors that lead to somewhere. She looked behind her and seen that a giant gate was there. 'Tiger' she thought as she looked more closely at it. It had a seal on it and it looked as if it was partly burned, not yet gone. 'Is there any way I can get my own life back?' she thought as she looked at the cage door. 'Are there twelve seals on it?' she thought as she looked deeper into the cage. 'Yes, there are.' she thought and turned to her father Akashi to ask about it.

"Ah you've noticed, huh?" he asked smiling. "Well what your father didn't realize is that he was talking to the negitive tiger that distasted the positive. So the negitive thought of a plan, he quickly got rid of the positive tiger and posed as it, he then turned to your father. He asked if he could be stored in the great Ryuu's daughter, he was hoping that he would gain some great power, like the kyuubi. But your father saw this after what he seen done with Minato's son, he didn't want that for you so he put up multiple seals to help prevent it from happening. Slowly the seals started to break as time went on, your father started to worry as soon as he seen what your turning into. He seen that you were starting to become icolated, and kept to yourself." Akashi explained.

"Wait!" Leo interupted before he could start again "How in the world do you know so much about this?"

"We looked into your memory, sorry hunny" a voice said coming up to sit beside her. "Some of the tiger's memory was mixed in there as well."

"Is that so?" Leo asked looking at her four father's and now Ritsuka. "How did you all get here anyways?" Leo asked wondering what thier stories were.

"I'll go first!!!" Akashi said excited, never once did Leo see this much excitment in her own father.

"Alright go!" Leo smiled leaning in to listen to his story.

***.*Seiji Akashi's story.*.**

_"You know there are alot of Genin attending for the chunin exams. Where, there is one child that is really surprising to be seen in the exams at his age. Seiji I want you to congradulate him on passing the exams, he is an offical Jonin." the third hokage said._

_"But, sir? How did that happen?" Seiji asked surprised clearly in his voice._

_"Well what he has demonstrated that he can think up so many plans in just a short period of time then put that plan at work in such speed. Her leadership desplayed in the forest of death was very fine, and how she handled the situation under such heavy circumstanced. I'd say that was a jonin in the exams. I wonder what he will do during one of our false meetings." he said and started to wonder at the thought of it._

_"Yes, sir. Right away." Seiji said and started off._

_"Oh and Seiji Akashi, do not mention your name infront of him. Oh and if Uda Yuki which I know he is, is there tell him he passed as well. He's a Chunin under the watch of Hashi Leo. Dismissed." he said and watched as Akashi disappeared._

_"Wow already a jonin at that age. Amazing. We expect great things from you, Leo. Don't let us down." Akashi said to himself as he walked over to the residence of Hashi. He could hear yelling coming from it, it wasn't out of anger more like something else._

_"Your so subborn!" a males voice called as Akashi listened in from behind the fence. "Leo, I don't care if I passed the exams or not! I wanted to come see you, and only you!" he heard the person outside, whom was sitting on the little deck watching the small pound mumble something about Yuki being to loud. 'So the one calling out is Yuki, so he must be Leo. Looks young, probably about 5 or 6 years old. Yet a smart kid, caught everyone's attention at the arena. We expect great thing's from you, Hashi Leo. Do not let us down.' Akashi thought as he finished listening to the boy yell his heart out to Leo. 'Poor kid, wait did he said that Leo was a 'girl'?' Akashi thought as he listened for more but nothing else came. He waited for a few more minutes then it all started again this time he was going on and on about how he would lose it if 'she' were to leave this world. "I don't see myself without you! I want you there smiling!" Yuki called out. That went on for a few more hours. 'Wow he really has it in for Leo.' Akashi thought with a slight smirk._

_"Why won't you listen to him, he's pouring his heart out to you." Akashi said as he poked his head out from behind the fence 'She must have known I was there, I can tell by the way her eyes moved.' he thought with a smirk. "You might have saved his life when you two met." he added knowing that if he said that she would know that he knew that Leo was actually a girl._

_"I don't care, I never thought it would end up like this. I should just give up being a ninja." Leo had said to him 'Was she thinking about killing herself? Aw man what should I do?!' Akashi thought a little tug in his mind screaming 'Do something!' he collected his thoughts and looked at her._

_"No, don't do that. A Jounin like you?" Akashi said taking a deep breath as he seen the surprise in her eyes._

_"What?" she said looking up still surprised 'Yes!' Akashi thought beaming inside as he smiled. 'I should tell her my name...opps better wrap this up before that happens.' Akashi thought._

_"That's right, you've passed. Oh and tell Uda Yuki the news that he passed too." he disppeared, without saying good bye. 'That was close! I almost gave my name!' Akashi thought as he headed back to the hokage. 'I wonder if I will ever work with her?' he thought looking up at the sky praying that someday that he will work with her, and be her father._

_----_

_'My darling daughter is late! Where could she be?' Akashi thought as he took a step forward to go to her place to look for her. Then suddenly he seen that she came around the corner. 'Oh thank goodness!' he thought relieved as she started to explain to them the plan for the mission. 'I hope it doesn't take to long! Her surprise birthday party will be right after this mission, or what if it takes longer? I have to ask!' Akashi thought as it tugged at his mind wondering if they were going to miss it._

_"Darling daughter, how long will this mission take?" he asked hoping that it will be a quick mission. After hearing her saying it will be a quick mission his hopes rised, then fell as soon as a fight started after they left the gates of the wave country. Then rose again at how fast they took care of them, no one got hurt, none of them got through the gates. It was a great day, even if it was an easy mission they had to do. 'My darling daughter is so smart! I'm proud to be her father. She is so smart, strong, and can take on a army of ninjas in only a few minutes. I love her to death. Death. Such a word never came across me, before.' he thought and as soon as Leo went to the wave country kage he started to discuss the thought with the other father's. Yuki of course was left out. "Do you think we will go before her?" he asked them._

_"I don't know, should we come up with a jutsu to always with her?" Shizuki asked._

_"I think it would be best, she might need our strength in the distant future." Nao said. Akashi nodded thinking._

_"Yes, we should put up a jutsu to always be with her. I don't want her to leave us yet, nor do I want to leave her. If it were the case, we will have her in place with us gathered around her. There we will place the remaining chakura we have left and place it in her." Akashi said planning it further. They all agreed to it._

_----_

_'I have a bad feeling about today! What is this feeling? Why does it feel so familiar?' Akashi thought as he listened further to Leo's plan about the mission. 'I don't like it, something is not right it with it.' he thought and started to get worried. 'I know this feeling! I'm going to die!' he thought in agony, but not showing it to his daughter._

_"I don't think we should go on this mission, Leo." Akashi said his voice low so no one can hear him, except Leo herself._

_"Why not?" Leo asked she looked a bit confused, she never was afraid to show what she felt around him. Only him._

_"It's just a feeling, Leo. Please let's skip this one." Akashi said worried that this might be the last time he would see her smile, laugh, to actually see her for who she really is. 'I'll miss her!' he thought trying to hold back tears. They were interupted by Yuki until Akashi called back to them to be quiet. He felt that Leo had put her hand on his shoulder then he remembered that he won't be able to feel the warmth in her hands again, it made him even more sad._

_"What do you think is going to happen?" Leo had asked him 'I'm going to die, and I will never see you again. That's whats about to happen. Leo, I don't want to leave yet.' he thought._

_"Something bad, Leo if we go on this mission there might be a chance that one of us might never return back again. I'm afraid it's going to be you, I don't want you to leave us yet." Akashi said his eyes turned glossy with tears. 'I can't hold back the tears anymore, please Leo! Don't go on the mission, please.' he thought as he looked away slightly. He turned his attention back to her once she said 'Dad' he watched her leave them and the tears started to roll down as he looked back to the map. 'The plan we all made!' he suddenly thought and wiped away the tears and went over to talk to them. Yuki was in on the conversation as well, but only caught some of the hushed voices. Leo was back now and she motioned for Akashi to speak to her alone once again. She apologized to him and he said that they should take it slow. Then he told her to look at the maps again and not to over look anything. He knew it was useless, he knew what was coming. He talked to the men about the same conversation they had earlier._

_"Relax," Akashi said with a slight smile as they waited for the two men to come back from their errends. 'Just like her to tell us that we take more time then girls.' Akashi laughed in his head at the thought of it. He seen that she left hearing something about her anbu mask. 'What is she talking about? She has it around her waist..' Akashi thought as he watched her leave them behind. 'Looks like she ran into Gaara, that girl.' he thought and looked over to the remaining men. He looked up again to see that Gaara was holding something out to him 'Leo's mask.' he thought._

_"Leo dropped this." Gaara said and was walking away from them. 'Was he blushing a little?' Akashi thought amused._

_"Thank you, and good bye." Akashi said to him, he seen that he stopped for a moment and then disappeared. 'She's not leaving, I am.' Akashi thought knowing what the boy might have been thinking._

_----_

_"Leo don't come back!" Akashi's called out hoping that she heard him. His call was a little late as he seen her coming towards them 'Oh no! It's a trap Leo! Don't you sence it?' Akashi thought as he thought again of how to get her to stop. "Don't come any closer!" he called out his voice strained 'I can't go on like this!' he thought. He was tied up with the rest of the team, beaten, and bruised. He heard her called out and she was still coming closer. "Don't!" Akashi yelled at her, he used a voice that he would never, ever use on her. "It's a trap!" he called in the same voice. He seen that she turned into a white dog with wings and was flying towards them. 'Shit!' Akashi thought as she came and got them the rope in her fangs, then they snapped and Akashi made a run for it to the trees. 'Leo, I'm sorry. Forgive me!' he thought as he sprang a trap, he got out of it but was loosing blood fast._

_"Akashi" Leo said once she reached his side. He heard her say that she didn't want him to leave her. There he saw it, a single tear. 'She never cried for her parents, or the pain she felt after being hit so much. She is stronger then me, and still is stronger. Make me proud daughter, my darling daughter. I'll always be proud of you, I'll agree to any of your desicions. As long as you do what you think is right, then I'm not stopping you.' he thought._

_"Don't worry, go find the others." he whispered trying to keep as still as possible for her 'For my loving daughter.' he thought with a weak smile. He waited there for her to return with the others as soon as they were there she was right by his side again. "This is the first time I've seen you cry Leo." Akashi said tightly sucking in breathes after each word. A hand rested on her shoulder, and arms wrapped around her waist, another hand was on her other shoulder. Akashi had her hands. "Don't worry, we will always be with you." Akashi said._

_"With our last ounce of strength, we give you our power." Nao said hugging her tightly around her stomach._

_"We will give you courage where ever you go." Hashi said squeezing her right shoulder._

_"We will always love you." Shizuki whispered resting his head on her other shoulder._

_"Were here to protect, and serve only you. Use our strength to help you along the way." Akashi said gripping her hands tightly then everything went dark, he felt like he was being sucked into the darkness to never return again 'I was too late.' was all he thought then heard voices beside him. 'Am I to late?' he thought. Then everything brightened up._

***.*End Seiji Akashi's story.*.**

"Then I found myself here, along with the other's." Akashi smiled.

"Wow," Leo said remembering back when she first actually met this man by her fence. "So it was you the whole time?" Leo smiled. "But you lied to me!" she was mad now.

"I had to I didn't want you to worry." Akashi said holding up his hands.

"Well I'll let it go." Leo said. "Who's next?" she asked the men.

"Me!" Nao called with a grin. "You know those two anbu men that came to your door?" Nao asked with a smile.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 14 - Akashi's story_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu.** Okay, not much has been changed, most of my chapters don't need much. So I'll just add the chapter's and give all my thinking power to the ending chapter. That is where I went wrong.....


	15. Nao's Tale

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 15 - **Nao's Tale**

By **ShadowUnknown**

***.* Nao's Tale .*.**

_"Kaishi. You are to go over and tell Hashi Leo that he has been accepted into the chunin exams. Also ask her about her parents. I feel that there is something he is not telling us." the hokage said giving him his orders._

_"Yes, sir" Kaishi said._

_"We should give her a mock mission." he said. "Dismissed." he said and the anbu man disappeared._

_"Nao, do you really think this Hashi Leo kid can really make it to the last rounds? I mean he is only six." another anbu said to the one called Nao._

_"I don't know, from the look of his papers. I would say that he is very talented." Nao said to him. "Here is his door, you knock." Nao said and stepped behind the man. Once Leo opened the door Nao noticed that the anbu tensed up at the sight of the small boy. He heard him say that he was accepted to the chunin exams, and then Nao stepped out and started to say that he would also like to ask some questions about his parents. Leo of course snapped and they were shooed out. "Well that went well." Nao said to the anbu as they walked down towards the corner they had disappeared._

_"Are you kidding? That kid looked like he was going to bite our heads off." the anbu said. Nao looked over to where Leo's fence was leaving the man where he left him. He started to walk over to it and peeked over, he seen that Leo turned himself into a white dog. His eyes growing big and seen that he was coming this way. He ducked down and followed Nao and they both disappeared towards the hokage's tower. "What did you see?" the anbu asked him._

_"I don't know." Nao said and entered through the hokage's window. 'I wonder if we will get to work with him, he looks strong. Like a leader should.' Nao thought and told the hokage that they couldn't get anything out of the kid._

_----_

_He listened to what Leo was doing durring some interrogations with a ninja they had just caught. 'She might be even better then Ibiki' Nao thought as he listened to Leo, squirming in the inside as she went on._

_"You know for a kid to do this to me, it's really low." the man had said._

_"Really," Leo said with a slight smile behind that mask of hers, which he knew that smile was there. He didn't know if anyone else seen the slight flicker of malice in her dark green eyes, but they screamed deadly. 'Oh no, I don't think I should..' His thoughts were interrupted._

_"You all should leave, I don't think you would want to see this. It will cause you to puke, or traumatize you all. I'm not taking that risk." she had said still watching the captive prisoner. Her steady gaze unmoved by what he said earlier, those eyes, he doesn't think he would ever forget those eyes that day. He didn't know if the prisoner broke under that gaze, or if something else happened. He knew he would have broke under that intense gaze, those eyes. The most scariest thing he had ever seen. It somehow reminded him of tiger's eyes, how they narrowed at their pray. The way fangs would appear if they growl at you, everything resembled in those eyes of the tiger. The soul of a tiger, in those beautiful, dark green eyes. It seemed it was not like her at all to have a tiger soul, he thought it would be the fluttering butterfly. It was in her along with the tiger, a dangerous combination between the two. The prisoner probably broke under those eyes, it was all about the eyes of Leo. The Tiger Hashi. That is the name known in these parts. Her father on the other hand also has a name. Coward Mouse. Leo certainly got that name rid of, the Hashi clan is no one to be messed with, Tiger Hashi shall live from this day forth. 'I like the sound of that, yes her new name shall be Tiger Hashi. No longer the name under her father, coward mouse.' Nao thought with a gleam in his eyes. He told some people about Leo's new nickname, and soon spread. Making her even more famous. But she would never go on a mission, in the sand country. He didn't know why, nor did he care at the moment. He was happy to work under the famous Tiger Hashi. The very name he gave her. Another name would be Angel Dog, only known to the guys that follow her around. The name the girls gave her is Dark Knight. She would always come to help the girls in need, and remain mysterious to them with her mask up. She loved to fool them, she loved to tease them. She would only go so close, only enough for them to realize what she was doing. They would always freak out, or faint. She would always smile or chuckle a little then tell them that she wouldn't do anything to them. She proved to be an excellent guy on her part, but as a girl. Well you would know._

_He waited outside for the intaogations to be over with. 'I know this is a mock mission, I know the man she is intaogating is tricky. But how long will these mock missions go? Will she find out?' Nao lost in thought. Suddenly the door opened._

_"A complete success" she smiled through the mask. "He practically spilled his guts the whole story." Leo said still not telling him what she knew. 'Does she know it was a trick?' he wondered starting to get worried. Leo obviously noticed the hints of worry in his facial expression and told him to relax. It helped a little, then when she said a certain word he relaxed completely. 'She is good.' he thought a slight smile on his lips. They headed to the hokage to report the mission's success. "A mock mission, that you have planned to test my ability as an interrogator. In strength, cunning, and Planning. I really hope this is the last one that you will put me through. I don't think that it would be wise to go through another, now that I know my suspicions were correct." Leo had said._

_"How did you find out?" the hokage asked._

_"When you sent me on the first mock mission of protecting you. It wasn't that hard. I would have accepted death, now let me say this." Leo said as she stood serious. "I am a Protector of the five villages, but I only serve one person and that person is you. I will work under you as a weapon you desire. Use me how ever you please. I will not object, and if there is an heir then when your time is up, I will serve under him or her. They too can use me how ever they please." Leo said. 'It looks like she knows what she's getting herself into.' Nao thought listening to what she had just said._

_"Your talent only comes one in a life time, it would be a shame to waste it. I knew I was right to advance you to a Jonin level, do not fail me Tiger Hashi." he had said using Leo's new nickname._

_"Tiger Hashi?" she said confused for a moment._

_"The name you shall live under from now on, Tiger Hashi. Or do you prefer Dark Knight, or Angel Dog?" the hokage said smiling._

_"Either is fine, but how did 'Tiger Hashi' come? I thought the name was 'Coward mouse' sir.' Leo said almost growling at the old name._

_"It was formed while you were interrogating the so called spy." the hokage said._

_"I see, why is he still here?" Leo had said pointing in Nao's direction._

_"He is the one you asked for to go on the missions. This must be the first time you have ever seen him with his mask off. Leo, I would like to introduce you to Kaishi Nao." he said. Leo looked over at him and bowed slightly not sure if she should trust him._

_"It is an honor to work with you, Hashi Leo. Please, it would be an even greater honor to work under you from now on." Nao said bowing low to her. 'Please, I want to work under you.' he thought not yet meeting her eyes._

_"Very well, you have prove yourself to me that you can take care of yourself on these missions. It would be no problem to have you on the team with Akashi, and Uda Yuki." Leo had said._

_"Leo, your team is expanding. How many do you think you will have?" the hokage said after dismissing Nao. 'Yes, it's already a four man team.' Nao thought over hearing their conversation._

_"I'm guessing it would stop at, six in total. That is all I'm going to look after, unless there is another jonin like me then he or she can look after their own team." Leo had said._

_"As long as it is under your plans, or they come up with something to add to the plan. Correct?" the hokage said._

_"Correct. I'm one with an open mind, sir." Leo said._

_"Very well, dismissed. Young Tiger." he said and with that Leo walked out._

_"I know you over heard, I could hear your breathing." Leo had said through the door._

_"Sorry!" Nao said backing away from the door._

_----_

_A battle raged on it was about 20 ninjas attacking them all at once, it looked as if their back up was on the way. Luckily that Shizuki set up some traps to slow them down and later he would go round them up. Asking Leo to give him a lift up into the air he listened to the wind howl. 'Come more up.' the wind said. "Leo, higher!" Nao called and Leo went a bit higher. 'Look there, why is it just staying in one spot. Something must be wrong! Send back up! Go to the gates!' a whole bunch of voices mashed together. "Thank you wind, we pray for a safe journey home." Nao said and told Leo to lower them to the ground. "Back up is on the way." Nao reported a bit to late, everything was pretty much finished here. 'Great I have to gather the others that got in the traps.' Nao thought. He slipped away to gather the ones that got caught in the traps Shizuki set up earlier and brought them back to where the others were. He had just caught Leo's praise to them and he cheered with them._

_----_

_After telling Leo that he will be right back he ran straight to the Inuzuka's house. "Have you found the one for Leo?" Nao asked, Hakura right behind him._

_"If we don't make it back in time for Leo's party tonight, leave the dog by her front door. With this." Haruka said giving the card to them. Then they started to run back to the group as fast as they could. They ran into Kakashi, he could be a real chatter box if he wanted to._

_"Yes, that's great Kakashi. But we have a mission to get to.." Nao started._

_"Well why didn't you say so? Off you go" Kakashi said and started to leave. They made it in time but Leo wasn't there, they sat down but only for a little bit. 'So tired!' Nao thought as they started towards the mission on hand._

***.* End Nao's Tale .*.**

"Oh, so that's what kept you for so long on that mission. I didn't know that my eyes gave away so much." Leo said surprised at how Nao explained about her eyes in those interrogations that she did.

"Amazing, wait till you hear my story Tiger Hashi." Ritsuka said smiling.

"Elders first, Haruka explain your side of the story." Leo said turning to her right to face Haruka.

"Alright, I'll start off near the stone country. But first, can you explain what you felt during the stories? I'm sure that will elaborate on what we know is correct." Haruka said smiling.

"Damn, can't get out of it. Smart ass." Leo said with a slight frown.

"Well, I did get that from you." Haruka said with an even bigger smile. Leo told them her point of view during Akashi's story, how she went after the men that had laid the traps. Of course their were only four there, she knew that one had gotten away from her grasp, until he showed himself a few days later. She started to tell them about after their so called death, how she had to train a new crew with Yuki as the co-commander.

"I'm stopping there, I don't want to discuss everything about my new team. Haruka go." Leo smiled some what evilly, using her eyes to challenge him into telling her all the details.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 15 - Nao's Tale_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu.**


	16. Haruka's Past

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 16 - **Haruka's Past**

By **ShadowUnknown**

***.* Haruka Past .*.**

_'What another mock mission for this kid? How many are there?' Haruka thought as he listened on._

_"Stone country is where you will find our strongest anbu forces. He will need strength, and a whole lot of wits to get passed this one." he had said to Haruka. He only nodded at this. "This mock mission for him is very dangerous for such a child. I know in my own mind that he will not survive, or will come out of it with so many serious injuries. I have also told the anbu to not go easy on him. It will be extremely difficult. I want you to assist him since you can navigate so well through the countries. You will also be with Seiji Akashi Leo's co-commander, she puts his trust in this man, and Kaishi Nao, he listens to the winds to determine if it is safe for them to enter the countries, or other unknown parts. Mao Shizuki he covers's the traps, battle tactics, a scout, and he helps deliver the messages. This man has devoted his life to Hashi Leo, he would throw himself in front of the kid if given the chance. Finally Uda Yuki, a chunin that is under Hashi Leo's care. He stands beside Leo like a loyal dog, he helps with everything that he is given orders from Leo. Soon Uda Yuki will be well taught by Hashi Leo and the rest of the team. We will be luck that he will become like Leo in a way. Dismissed." the hokage said and Haruka disappeared from his sight._

_"Wow. Strong team, Leo has the best one yet. I remember when I first met the kid." Haruka said to himself as he walked towards the gates to meet up with Hashi Leo._

_"So, your the new recruit for this mission? Haruka, correct?" The strong young voice said to him 'Wow, even a strong voice for such a kid. I wonder what he does for these kinds of missions? It seems that he doesn't do a thing. I only seen him fight in the chunin exams and he gave it his all. Right now, it seems that he's not doing a thing.' Haruka thought as he looked at this kid more closely._

_"Yes, correct." Haruka's voice was a bit shaky after hearing the young kids voice. 'Demanding, I'll give him that. Strong, young, a leader, I'll be shaking in my boots for quite some time now.' he thought then felt a hand slap him in the back._

_"Ha! It's ok, I felt the same after meeting him." a voice said behind him, it seemed to put more effort in the 'Him' then anything else. 'Strange, seems like they know something I don't. What is it?' Haruka thought. "The voice is what really get's them, right Commander?" the voice was teasing._

_"Akashi, stop annoying him. We have a mission to do, you have been informed of the mission, correct?" Leo said to him._

_"Uh..Yes, sir" Haruka had squeaked out. Leo had only nodded and they were off._

_"Akashi, explain to him the plan for this mission." Leo said in sign language that Haruka didn't understand._

_"Hey," the man that talked to him earlier said to him in a low voice. "I'm Seiji Akashi, Co-commander of the team. Hashi has asked me to explain the plans for this mission. Stone country is a rough place, we have been sent to deliver a message and to find a gang that has been causing trouble for the village near by. Our plan is to send in the messenger first to deliver the message, while the rest of us watches his back. We have a few details on the gang, but we are still unsure of what they look like. So be on guard, and keep out of our way. The last thing we want to do is make Hashi angry with us because the newbie didn't get it. Alright?" Akashi said to him. Haruka only nodded as he followed them into the forest. 'It's kind of scary being with them, the way they said 'Keep out of our way' was almost like a threat. Like they would kill me if I did. Would that really happen? Or am I just imagining it? Best to be safe then dead.' Haruka thought as he stayed close to Akashi's side, but not so close that he would be trampled on._

_"Just up ahead, we will stop and make camp." Leo had signed to the others 'I still have no clue of what they are saying.' Haruka thought._

_"We are coming up to the place, we will make camp up there." Akashi explained. 'Their hand signals are very strange, I guess it's so no one will know what they are saying. Hey they're using normal signals now. Probably to let me in on the plan.' Haruka thought as he watched their hands._

_"Shizuki, you will be in the rear watching. When we get to the site I want you to scout up ahead. Akashi keep an eye on the left of us, Yuki you on the right. Nao you can watch the sky, Haruka you stay in the middle, when we get to the site I'll have Akashi, and Yuki to teach you our hand signs." Leo signaled to him. 'Okay, it gives me a little understanding of what they might be saying.' he thought as they reached the site not long after. 'Also why two people?' he added the thought as he watched what they were doing with their hands. Watching closely making sure to understand them. Once he got most of it down he discovered it wasn't that hard at all, he signaled to them in their hand signs._

_"Why the both of you, when only one is needed?" he asked carefull not to mess up on the signs. He seen that the younger one, Yuki was smiling._

_"Uda Yuki is under some serious training under Hashi Leo, Leo as instructed that Yuki will learn under us as well. Soon Yuki here will be like another Hashi Leo." Akashi signed._

_"I already know that, why does he have to help as wellp?" Haruka signed annoyed with the answer. Hearing Akashi sighing he realized his mistake of talking back to the Co the 'Co' Commander. Of all things Haruka did to embarrass himself._

_"First of all, it's 'Well'"Akashi did the correct sign for the word that Haruka misspelled. "And second, Yuki is still learning what to do for these kinds of situations." Akashi said not at all bothered with the talking back. Akashi was about to sign something else before Leo stepped in._

_"Learn anything good yet?" Leo used a more difficult sign for the question. 'Man he's rough with the new ones. Good thing I was paying attention.' he thought._

_"Yes, I know that pickles are green, and Chickens lay eggs." Haruka signaled. 'I know what I said, Yes, Hashi Leo. Your signs are very important to me, and very complicated as well. It is an honor to learn all of this.' Haruka thought. 'Yup that is exactly what I said.' he added the thought very proud of himself._

_"What?" Leo signaled, Akashi trying to hold back a laugh. "Yes, pickles are green, and I already know that chickens lay eggs" Leo said in her actual voice, it was still deep. Haruka froze._

_"Is that what I said?" Haruka said the proudness of himself evaporating rapidly. Akashi couldn't help himself and busted out laughing at the now tomato red Haruka. "I'll practice harder, until I get it right." he said bowing low to Leo._

_"Fine, repeat what you were trying to say after you have learned the proper signs. Akashi, you and Haruka can take turns guarding for the night. Try to get some rest, we need to get their before nightfall tomorrow." Leo said and walked away to sit by a tree._

_"Yes, my da-dear commander." Akashi said 'Seems like he was trying to cover something what he said before or tried to say.' Haruka thought. "Now let's practice some more." Akashi said and did some more hand signals._

_----_

_"Sh," Leo stopped them by raising his hand and saying the word. "Someone is near." he signaled. Haruka turned to Akashi wanting to ask what it was that he was doing._

_"Why is he moving ahead when he told us to stop?" Haruka asked in the proper sign languge the team used._

_"He's scouting ahead to make sure that it is actually safe for us to continue ahead." Akashi signaled back._

_"Why?"_

_"He may not look it, but he cares more for the protection of the team more then Herr-his life." Akashi whispered in Haruka's ear. 'He's covering something again.' Haruka thought and looked at where Leo had disappeared. "Keep those eyes moving." Akashi said to him. After awhile Leo came back only close enough to signal them to come to his location. They followed and stopped again._

_"Shizuki! Behind you!" Leo called out and just as that call came one of the men that were following them jumped out and attacked. "Formation B!" Leo had called out, each took their place with a partner and attacked the ones that came at them. Shizuki with Nao, fighting an anbu with what looked like a mask with a stripe across the eyes. Yuki with Leo fighting three at once. Akashi, and Haruka fighting the remaining six._

_"We can take them." Akashi said to Haruka. "Just have to develope something really fast."_

_"Right, easy for you to say!" Haruka said trying with all his might to tackle two at once. He thought he seen Leo smirk at him but was surrounded by the other anbu men._

_"Yuki! The newbie wants some help! Go, I can handle this." Leo had said and Yuki quickly sprinted over to help Haruka, and Akashi._

_"Don't worry about it, it's nothing compared to what we use to take on." Yuki said to Haruka._

_"What do you mean?" Haruka asked him._

_"We use to take on 12 at once," Akashi said and used a jutsu to make shadow clones of himself. "When it comes to the team we stick together, and don't separate. For this I'll make an exception." he said motioning towards the shadow clones._

_"It's done! Lead them here!" Shizuki said in the tree lines. Akashi nodded and started to lead the ones he was fighting towards the trees. Haruka was confused but was knocked down before he could ask._

_----_

_"Hey, Haruka. You finally awake?" a voice said to him. 'Huh? Ouch, my head.' he thought as he sat up slightly. "Some blow to the head, huh?" the voice was more clear now._

_"Leo?" Haruka said responding to the voice._

_"Yeah, you alright?" the same voice asked._

_"My head hurts, but what happened?" he asked as he looked around, it looked like it was still night time but the area looked different._

_"One of the men that we were fighting got you in the head, you were knocked out for a day." Leo said to him._

_"What! A day! We should get moving." Haruka said starting to stand up. Leo motioned him to sit back down._

_"No, were already there. The message was delivered, and now were heading back. Rest, please." Leo said._

_"Alright" Haruka said laying back down. 'Was I stabbed?' He thought starting to feel the intense throbbing at his side._

_"Leo, do you want be to watch over, now?" it was Akashi's voice, he never realized it before but he enjoyed hearing his voice over Leo's. Leo had a voice that seemed unnatural to him, like he was older then what he appears to be._

_"Hn." was all that Leo said, he stood up and walked over to a tree to rest. Or what seemed like rest._

_"So, Haruka. First mission, and you got knocked around. I'd say this would be slowing us down, but Leo doesn't seem bothered by it. Usually with someone knew, and unfamiliar with our routine we would have sent him or her home right away. I wonder why he kept you here." Akashi said and laid down beside him._

_"I must have made a fool of myself, I should have been sent home." Haruka said saddened by what Akashi said._

_"Non sense, Haruka. If you haven't been here, it might have been Leo that got hit in the head or worse. You acted like you were leader of the team, that is what got you knocked in the head. Leo respects you for that, even if he doesn't show it much. Haruka, if I'd known better I'd say that you were apart of this team since day one." Akashi said with a smile._

_"I acted like I was the leader of the team?" Haruka said surprised. 'I didn't know, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.' he thought a little worried._

_"Yeah, that's what Leo said anyways. He didn't tell me the story of how he got rid of the one that knocked you out but I'm sure it was pay back for hurting someone from the team." Akashi said._

_"You always talk about the 'Team' why is that? Why not just leave me and go on with the mission?" Haruka asked. Akashi was silent for a moment but didn't speak._

_"Because wasting people from the team slows you down even more, plus it's useless. If you waste people from the team, then that means you don't have a good plan. Since you didn't have a good plan, you automatically fail the mission. Also you have to make sure everyone on the team knows the plan, like it's second nature to them. To explain the plan to them, you have to be a good commander. A commander has to analyze the situation on hand, and he needs to know what might happen, and come up with plans to get the job done quicker. It may seem like I do nothing on this team, but to me, and my men I do everything possible to keep you all alive on this mission. Your lives are in my hands. I know you all trust me with those lives, just like I trust you all with mine. Because of that this mission was a successful one. Yes, Haruka I trusted you with my life. Now will you trust your life in my hands?" Leo asked after finishing her speech._

_"I do, Hashi Leo" Akashi said smiling up at him._

_"I do, Hashi Leo" Nao said not to far from them._

_"Mine too." Shizuki said somewhere near Nao._

_"I know I trust my life with you, Leo." Yuki said. All eyes turned towards Haruka, wait for his answer. 'He does do alot for this team, thinking like that. All the plans that might back fire, wow even that alone can give you pressure.' Haruka thought._

_"Yes, I trust you with my life also. Commander Leo." Haruka finally said._

_"Hn." Leo had nodded and started to walk away from them back to his tree. "Rest up everyone we have along journey back." was the last thing of the night was heard from Leo. 'Amazing, I never thought he would be like this. Strong, smart, and knows what his team needs to hear. A person to live up to.' Haruka thought as he looked up at the stars. "Sh." Leo had said breaking the silence after a few minutes had passed. Akashi looked up, seeming to hear something as well. Haruka quickly looked through his maps in his head reading each carefully 'These tree's looks familiar, same with the surroundings. Someone must have been tracking us down.' Haruka thought trying to come up with a solution to the teams reaction to some distant noise. Leo had already sent Shizuki to set some traps around them, while Yuki helped him. Akashi did a bit of scouting a little further out. Leo stayed with Haruka staying close to him._

_"I couldn't see anything, no trace of anyone near here." Akashi said reporting back after about fifteen minutes had passed._

_"Hn." Leo said, he sounded a bit unsure._

_"Leo!" Yuki called out somewhere out in a distance. Leo quickly jumped into action following the voice of one of his team._

_"I feel so helpless!" Haruka said._

_"Relax, we have this. Traps have been set, the best fighter was called upon. You have nothing to fear." Akashi signaled to him. 'Good thing I understand him now' Haruka thought and nodded to this._

_----_

_They were walking back as soon as the sun broke, the noise last night turned out to be robbers from another country. 'I thought it was the anbu forces. They still might come, but when?' he thought as he kept his senses alert. Suddenly everything was in a furry as fifteen men jumped out of no where. 'No!' he thought and waited for orders on what formation to use. It never came. Haruka looked over to where Leo was, he was lying on the ground same with Shizuki beside him. Akashi quickly rushed to their side defending them, Yuki had his own hands full. Haruka was fighting off some of his own trying to get where Yuki is. Suddenly everything blew up in flames, Haruka looked deep within those eyes. It was of a dog made out of fire, the eyes were what scared him the most. Akashi was off some where trying to keep the other anbu forces at bay, Yuki also didn't mind the giant fire dog. 'What is that?' Haruka thought as he seen the dog look at him once and went off fighting the forces._

_"Snap out of it Haruka!" Akashi said from beside him. Haruka only turned with a scared look on his face. The fire dog fought against the anbu men with ease, but for how long will this dog fight? How did it get here? "Leo, your left!" Akashi said. The dog turned to it's left and snapped at the weapon that was thrown at him in his powerful jaws. 'That can't be Leo! There is no way!' Haruka thought looking at this dog. Suddenly just as it came it disappeared leaving a small boy in it's place fighting with the anbu. 'Leo? It was Leo!' Haruka thought shocked to see such power from such a little kid. 'Stronger then I thought, how long will this last?' he thought as he looked around he seen that Shizuki was now up and fighting with Yuki, Akashi stayed by his side while Leo fought off five._

_"Over hear!" Shizuki had called out to them. This time Haruka didn't waste time of leading most of them towards where Shizuki motioned for him to go. He then went back to see if the others needed his help. It was empty in the area, he took a few steps making sure that it was actually safe for him to be out there. Shizuki appeared beside him. "Yes, it's safe. Great job, even if you were afraid of the large dog." he said to Haruka. Later they both heard growling from the distance, it sounded like a dogs growl. "Same old Leo. Never afraid to show her aggressive side." he said._

_"Hn." Haruka said and suddenly realized that he said 'Her' insead of 'He' he looked over at Shizuki "Leo's a girl?" he said shocked of the newly discovered news._

_"Oh, opps. Yeah, Leo's a girl." Shizuki said._

_"So you finally figured it out? I'm a girl." the voice was new to him, it was Leo that was talking but the voice was so different the what she had on before. This voice sounded right to him, like it fit with her. Haruka only bowed to Leo. "I guess the anbu forces were shocked of the news as well. I told them to keep quiet about it, we shouldn't have any trouble with them for a while." Leo said to Shizuki._

_"Darling daughter! Are you ok?" Akashi said coming from the tree lines. "Oh I mean.." he was cut off before he could finish that sentence._

_"Don't worry, Haruka knows." Leo said raising her hand to stop him._

_"Sweet heart?" Nao said coming from the other side of them. "So Haruka finally figured it out. Very fast, but not as fast as Akashi." Nao said coming closer to them._

_"Leo, you alright?" Yuki said coming from behind them. "I hear Haruka discovered that your a girl. Shocking isn't it?" Yuki teased._

_"Cut it out, this mission isn't done until we reach the gates. Let's go!" Leo said and started to move again._

_----_

_"I would like Haruka to join my team." The same rough voice said._

_"I see, your last joining member?"_

_"Yes, this completes the team. I have never seen such devotion towards the team since Shizuki had joined with us. Haruka handled it like he was used to our plans. When it was my life on the line he took the leadership for the moment while I attacked from the side. When we were in trouble coming back, he took command on leading us into the tree lines where Shizuki set some traps. He was the first to return and wait for all of us before we moved on. He made sure that the area was safe for us to enter through, he knew that the enemy was close by he took the lead while carrying me on his back. It made it look like they were bringing a lost child in, I have nothing but trust in this man beside me." Leo had said._

_"Is this true, Haruka?"_

_"Yes, every word hokage." Haruka said, shocked that Leo would say such high things for him._

_"Alright, that is all I need from both of you. Dismissed." Both Leo and Haruka disappeared from the office of the hokage. They headed towards the meeting place they had set up before him and Leo left to the Hokage to report about the mission._

_"So? How was it?" Akashi asked as soon as they got there._

_"Haruka has joined up with us now." Leo said in her normal voice. Everyone cheered, clearly Haruka was shocked about this because he thought he was just going to join them for another mission then leave them for another team that might need him._

_"Haruka, you are now apart of Leo's team. We will call upon you for more mission to come, will you live up to the challenge?" Akashi asked him._

_"Yes." Haruka said happy that he will be able to work with Leo again._

_"Great! We expect great things from each of you, don't let us down." Leo said to all of them._

_"Yes, sir" they all said in unison._

***.* End Haruka's past .*.**

"Wow, I didn't know about that. That voice I used, who knew it would have that effect on you." Leo said thinking for a moment. "Come to think of it, I haven't used that voice in such a long time."

"What did it sound like?" Ritsuka asked.

"Like this." Leo said in the rough voice.

"Yes, exactly like that." Haruka said surprised that he still knew the voice.

"Alright now it's my turn!" Shizuki said more excited. "I'll tell you of the first mock mission."

**_End_**

**_Chapter 16 - Haruka's Past_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu.**


	17. Mock Mission i

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 17 - MOCK MISSION i/ii

By **ShadowUnknown**

_"Wow, I didn't know about that. That voice I used, who knew it would have that effect on you." Leo said thinking for a moment. "Come to think of it, I haven't used that voice in such a long time."_

_"What did it sound like?" Ritsuka asked._

_"Like this." Leo said in the rough voice._

_"Yes, exactly like that." Haruka said surprised that he still knew the voice._

_"Alright now it's my turn!" Shizuki said more excited. "I'll tell you of the first mock mission."_

**_-_=+ FIRST MOCK MISSION!!!!! +=_-_**

_"Leo, you are to escort the hokage to the meeting set by the elders. There has been word that a ninja not from here has been reported around the area where your taking him. Keep an eye out, and you will have me along with you." Shizuki said out of pure boredom, his voice would often trail lazily before he would finish the briefing._

_"Yes, sir." Leo's rough voice offten brought him back from his own world that he would eventually slip off to._

_"Leo, protecting the hokage is an important job." he trailed off again._

_"I'll protect him with my life, no less." Leo said bringing him out of the world he slipped off to again._

_"The enemy could be anywhere." he said._

_"Continue to slip away, I'll cut out your eyes." Leo sounded annoyed._

_"Briefing is so boring. Nothing exciting there." Shizuki said. Leo looked like he was thinking 'What good will this kid do if he is often in his own world all the time? Well I'm no different, but at least I pay attention when needed.' he thought as he looked this boy over._

_"Have you ever tried to imagine that if the enemy is near you could use sign language, or imagine that we are at war with one of the countries. It could make it not that boring to brief someone. Make it like your life depend on this words of the plan." Leo said to him._

_"Nope, useless to even try." Shizuki said and started to slip off to the world again._

_"You do that a lot, it's annoying." Leo said._

_"Fine," Shizuki said yawning. "You've only just became a jonin, at your age you should only still be in school, yet you passed the chunin exams and made it to a jonin in those exams. Very smart kid. I guess that is why the advanced blood in you is just that. Hashi clan is a smart group, but very cowardly in fights. Prove us wrong that your no mouse, prove that your the cat." he said._

_"I'm no cat. Nor am I a mouse. I'm a large dog that will chew you up and spit you out." Leo said obviously angry._

_"Alright mutt, let's get moving." Shizuki said noting this as he walked towards where the hokage waited. Leo followed close behind then took the lead. 'He must have figured out where the elders were meeting. Those reports about the one ninja roaming the one area must have gave it away. It was obvious even to my ears, but to him. It seemed like he knew already, like he was expecting this.' Shizuki not hiding the surprise in his features. "Heel" he said and seen that Leo stopped in front of the hokage._

_"I heard a lot of good things about you in the exams, let's take that knowledge to the test. I believe you have already been briefed, good now lets go." the hokage said and started to walk forward. Leo took his place on the left of him, while Shizuki went on the other side. 'No trouble getting there, it was normal in that area. No one coming out in brood daylight to attack, but probably when we reach the inside. I heard that the ninja was taken in on the anbu forces, some anbu were watching from the inside and one was on the roof.' Leo thought._

_"Leo, you first." Shizuki said in a lazy voice._

_"Hn." Leo said and went in first. "Safe." Leo said as he reappeared at the threshold. He lead them in, staying by the hokage's side as he did so. He stopped in front of some elderly people and awaited the meeting to start._

_He stood there keeping watch of the area 'Perfect' Shizuki thought and made a small noise that seemed like it was in front of the hokage, everyone froze. "Clear." Leo said after a moment of looking at where the noise made and looking around the area quickly. 'Wow, smart.' Shizuki thought and lazily went back to looking around the room. Just before the meeting ended Shizuki gave a small quick nod to one of the anbu men that was guarding the elders from behind. The anbu threw some needles at the hokage, with that done Shizuki couldn't help but smile. Leo took action as soon as he seen the needles go straight for the hokage, he jumped in front of him to block the needles passage. The needles pierced Leo, then a flash of silver caught their eyes._

_"Die, Seiame!" the anbu man said and threw the silver at him. Leo quickly jumped and caught it before it hit the hokage. Shizuki quickly got the elders out of the room, leaving the hokage, and Leo behind with the suppose attacker. Shizuki took his place on the ceiling making sure that his presence wasn't noticed. Leo was now blocking all sorts of weapons being thrown, keeping the hokage safe and not leaving his side. When the anbu thought it was enough and started to go straight forward with a sword. Shizuki watched intently as Leo stopped the attack with just his hand and sent the anbu flying against the wall. It looked like Leo was having trouble with the hand he used to block the sword 'Must have hit it wrong, it will be fine.' Shizuki thought as he watched the battle continue, it was now jutsu's. Using a jutsu that would block the sides of the hokage he stayed in front taking on the attacks full on._

_It went on for about fifteen minutes until Leo finally succeeded in defeating the anbu man. 'So she knows how to use fire, earth, sand, water, and lightning jutsu's.' Shizuki thought. 'Seems like he is still learning to master all the elemental jutsu's. Wonder if he will complete that training after his hand heals.' Shizuki thought not at all amazed with Leo's abilities. 'Interrogations now. Wonder how long it will take for him to crack him open.' Shizuki thought as he watched the session take place._

_"So it was a mission to take down our hokage?" Leo said, he didn't sound convinced with the answer._

_"Yes, a mission. I wasn't expecting a kid to be protecting him, I thought it was the older man. When I made that noise I seen that it was you, so I thought it would be easy to take him down." the anbu man said._

_"Don't judge a jonin just by looks." Leo said, a bit annoyed that he was called a kid._

_"A jonin, ha! Don't make me laugh. I bet that other one is still around, I bet that he was the one doing all the attacking while you just stood there." the man said. He heard Leo heavily sigh and knock the man out._

_"Yikes!" Shizuki hissed under his breathe._

**_End_**

**_Chapter 17 - MOCK MISSION i/ii_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu. **Not much, but I'm still working on this. Haha, Shizuki lazy. Imagine that hm?


	18. Mock Mission ii

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters from the anime/manga. I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 18 - MOCK MISSION ii/ii

By **ShadowUnknown**

"A Jonin, ha! Don't make me laugh. I bet that other one is still around, I bet that he was the one doing all the attacking while you just stood there." the man said. He heard Leo heavily sigh and knock the man out.

"Yikes!" Shizuki hissed under his breathe. Leo stood there for a moment..thinking? After hearing a 'Hm' from him Shizuki decided to join back with them. "All clear?" he asked Leo.

_"Something isn't right, other then that." Leo seemed to trail off a bit._

_"What isn't right?" Shizuki said actually interested in his answer._

_"Just something, yes it's safe." Leo said as he looked up at Shizuki. 'What could he be thinking?' Shizuki thought fustrated with his answer. 'I know he's trying to get into my head! Well you have no access!' Shizuki thought as he looked away from Leo's intense stare._

_"What did he say?" Shizuki asked._

_"It was his mission to take out the hokage, that was all I can get out of him. Other then the insults he gave." Leo said as he looked at the man he knocked out not to long ago._

_"You don't look to good," Shizuki noted. He seen that Leo was covered with needles, kunia knives, shurigans, and other random weapons. Blood was starting seep through his cloths, and he was starting to breathe hard. 'Wow this kid can take some damage.' Shizuki thought as he watched Leo's every move._

_"All that matters now is that I'm safe, Leo take this man and see if you can get anything else out of him. Shizuki you come with me." the hokage ordered._

_"But, Leo needs to see..." he was cut off._

_"Come!" he said sternly. 'Leo needs to be attended to!' Shizuki thought even more frustrated. 'Why is he doing this to him!?' Shizuki thought yelling in his own head. He took the hokage back to his office and there he started telling of how well Leo handled the situation. Shizuki only nodded._

_"I was watching from the rafters." Shizuki said as soon as the hokage mentioned Leo's interrogations. After a moment of silence a knock could be determined._

_"Enter," the hokage said._

_"I have new information from the ninja." Leo stated still covered in the multiple weapons invented in her._

_"Continue." Shizuki said wanting to know what new information Leo got from the man._

_"It was a mission, that much is true. A few more details was informed from this ninja, he says that he had help from the inside. I'm not sure if that is true, I was planing on checking it out, afterwards. He also said that the one he was doing the mission for is very powerful, and that he lives in this village." Leo said showing now motion of pain from the wounds earlier. 'How can this kid go on with that many wounds?' Shizuki thought. 'The tone in his voice states that he is on to something, but he isn't telling us.'_

_"Please continue your theory, Hashi." the hokage said._

_"Shizuki, may you please leave?" Leo said. Shizuki looked at the kid surprised and nodded leaving them to talk alone. 'I have to tell him, straight.' Shizuki decided on telling the kid to take it easy, and how much he is actually worried for him._

_----_

_"Leo, I have to tell you something." Shizuki said as soon as Leo exit the building._

_"Go, on." Leo said formally._

_"Leo, your hurt. You need to go to the hospital." Shizuki said as he got down to the kids level. "Your a girl?" Shizuki whispered eyes wide as he noticed the eyes held such a female appearance._

_"Yes," Leo said in a different voice, it sounded right for her. "I still have to interrogate the ninja still, unless we get Ibiki to do it." Leo said._

_"Let's get Ibiki to do that for a while, you need to go to the hospital." Shizuki said sternly. They walked over to where Ibiki would regularly be and told him that Leo was interrogating a ninja, and they needed him to finish it up. "Alright Leo, it's been set. Let's go." the walked to the hospital and checked in._

_"Shizuki, Leo has been hit with poisoned needles, and and her-his hand was shattered. We got the poison out of her-him, but her-his hand is too broken up to be repaired. It's amazing that sh-he can still move it." the nurse said._

_"You can stop with the 'him' I know she is a girl." Shizuki a little annoyed that she was covering the 'Her' in the sentences._

_"Oh, sorry." the nurse said and allowed Shizuki to see Leo._

_"Brave little kid, and strong too." Shizuki said to Leo, whom was laying on the bed. Her hand was bandaged, and had on fresh cloths._

_"Strong that I lasted this long? Or strong in strength, and knowlage." Leo said as she sat up on the bed to look at Shizuki directly._

_"Both, it was amazing. Your the only person that caught my interest, I thought you were actually going to die, or be scared." Shizuki started._

_"Just like any other kid?" Leo finished his sentence._

_"Yes." Shizuki looked down ashamed of himself._

_"It's fine, the truth was. I was scared, scared that someone might get hurt other then me. I also thought I was going to die during the interrogations, the ninja thought I was too. I never thought that I could take that much damage and survie this long. Their must be something about me, something that wants to live." Leo said trailing off into her own thoughts._

_"You do that a lot, it's annoying." Shizuki said using the exact same words Leo had used earlier. Leo gave an annoyed looked, but then smiled. "Such a nice smile," Shizuki said._

_"Don't get used to it, it won't last long." Leo said as she looked out the window._

_"I hear that Uda Yuki is training under you, anyone else under your command?" Shizuki asked._

_"No, I don't think anyone would want to join with a kid anyways." Leo said as she looked back at Shizuki._

_"I would," Shizuki smiled. "After what you displaied, who wouldn't want to work under your command." Leo looked surprised. "How's your hand?" he asked._

_"I put a jutsu on it before the blade hit, I can move it but at some point it hurts." Leo said. 'So that is how she can move it freely.' Shizuki thought. "A sealing jutsu that wraps around the bones and holds it." Leo explained._

_"How did you lean that jutsu?" Shizuki asked._

_"It was in an old text book, I used it for my training. Even though it was all medical." Leo said._

_"Medical?" Shizuki said his turn to be surprised._

_"Yeah, I thought it would help me train, and out in the field. Turns out I was right." Leo said._

_"What other jutsu's do you know?" Shizuki asked._

_"Chidori, desert coffin, a lot of fire and water techniques." she said._

_"Anything else?" Shizuki asked._

_"Well I have traveled to the other countries, so I know a lot of them." Leo said._

_"Really? Who taught you all these jutsu's?" Shizuki asked._

_"I watched their hand signs, and tried them out myself. On some of them I got it right away, the others I had to practice." Leo said._

_"So your like the copy nin?" Shizuki said more to himself then to her._

_"You could say that." Leo said to him. "Do you really mean that?"_

_"Yes, of course. I'll work under you til I die. I'll even throw myself in front of you to protect you." Shizuki said._

_"Maybe I should start a larger team." Leo smiled. Shizuki saw that he was in her team and gave her a hug. "I'll do what ever it takes to help you out."_

_***End Mock Mission***_

"Yup, you sure did live up to that, father." Leo smiled to Shizuki.

"Now that you heard your four father's tales, is there something you would like to ask us?" Akashi said with a big grin.

"A sealing jutsu. I want you all to lock up the tiger." Leo said.

"Does that mean you won't come back?" Ritsuka asked.

"I won't come back," Leo told him.

"It's almost time for you to leave, Leo." Shizuki said a little sad. Leo did a shadow clone jutsu.

"This will stay here and help you seal the tiger, Ritsuka you can tell your story to this." Leo said and suddenly started to fade away.

"Ready?" Akashi asked them.

"Ready." They all said and started to use a sealing jutsu to seal up the tiger.

-_- Out side of Leo _-_

Putting on the face mask, and the ANBU mask she looked up at them. 'Gaara!' Leo smiled to herself behind the mask. She was ready to run over and jump into his arms, but the look he gave her stopped her from doing so.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 18 - MOCK MISSION ii/ii_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu. **Hm, so a necklace, shadow clone, Ritsuka, The rest of the mock missions, Yuki, and what else...Oh yes. I have it all figured out for the next chapter for _White Dog Next Generation. _You all just wait and see what will happen. Oh and a Sequel to the sequel will be next. So Three Books!!! Yay!!!!!!!!! White Dog still lives!!! I'm so happy^^; RnR or whatever.


	19. It's Leo

figure that out^^ Not really that hard. But still VERY Important if you read/figure it out.

I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 19 - **It's Leo**

By **ShadowUnknown**

***-_=+ Gaara +=_-***

"Gaara, we need you to come to Kohona." a silver haired man said to him.

"Is there a reason why?" Gaara asked him.

"It's Leo," that was all Gaara needed to hear. He nodded and started off towards Kohona. 'Why? What happened? Leo, please be ok.' Gaara thought. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were right behind him.

----

Once he reached Kohona, he went straight to the hokage's office. He was granted permission to enter and looked in a corner where Leo was caged up like a wild animal. 'What happened? What have they done to her!?' he thought angered at the thought of her being caged.

"Why is that jerk here? Get him out, I don't want to see anyone." she growled at him, she looked like a tiger prowling in the small cage. "Leave!" she roared the words out. Gaara was stepping closer to her to see what was wrong with her, she suddenly clawed at him with her left hand trying to grab a hold of him. He quickly pulled away to escape the grasp. When her hand stuck out she was shocked by something around her neck. 'The collar!' he thought and looked at Tsunade. He could smell the burnt flesh coming from Leo, he turned just in time to see her slumping against the wall on the floor. Letting her head lower her gaze to the ground. A few moments have passed now and she has risen putting on her face mask and the ANBU mask on. When she looked up it looked as if she was still hostile towards him. He glared back at her, pure hatred in his eyes. 'She's not the same! It's different! What the hell happened to you Leo!?' he thought as he watched her with careful eyes.

"What mission am I going on, Sluggy?" She said to Tsunade as soon as she stepped out of the cage.

"No missions, you are to spend a day with Gaara." Tsunade said.

"I refuse." Gaara simply said and started to walk out the door.

"Very well, I will not force you into something you do not wish it so." Leo simply said.

"No missions." Tsunade said.

"Fine." she said starting towards the door. "Sluggy, don't worry." she said and passed Gaara.

"That's her alright." Kakashi said. "For two days, the tiger within her takes over her body, on the third day she is her old self again. We know, when she puts on the face mask, and the ANBU mask." he explained.

"I see." Gaara said and left.

***-_=+ Leo +=_-***

"Gaara, why did you look at me like that?" she said to herself as she looked up at the clouds. She heard a hiss somewhere in the distance but noted it as the wind in the trees, she also seen something in the sky that is not cloud or anything of the sort. She put it off as something like a cotton flower field near by. She sat up and looked around the area, everything looks so different, the hostile glares she got from the people in the village, the insults she puts up with every third day she is around. 'They will never forgive me, not for what I have done. Destroy three countries, and going after this one and the sand. They are afraid of me.' she thought as she got up to leave. Something came and caught her off guard, she only saw darkness, and the smell was so awful it was unbearable. Try as she might, she couldn't get out of the darkness. 'This is it!' she thought as she stopped squirming in the grasp of death. Something came and caught her off guard, she only saw darkness, and the smell was so awful it was unbearable. Try as she might, she couldn't get out of the darkness. 'This is it!' she thought as she stopped squirming in the grasp of death.

----

'How long has it been since I've been here?' she thought as she opened her eyes trying to get accustomed to the darkness, the scent was not that awful, but still noticeable. 'What am I doing here? Why am I even here?' she thought then suddenly everything feels like she was being coughed up. 'Death won't even take me! I'm being spat back out!' she thought as she was out of the darkness into a musty place, where everything floated around her. Not used to the freshness of the air now going through her lunges she threw up. She smelled disgusting, and she was slimy. She looked up to see who was standing in front of her.

"Welcome, since you killed Sasuke I have to take on someone new. You will train under me, and do what ever I say." a pale man said. All she could do was stare, this man freaked her out, yet she didn't do anything to defend herself. She was weak from the lack of oxygen, and food. Not to mention sleep was also impossible for her even in total darkness. 'At least my mask survived. She picked up the tiger mask and tied it to her side, she put up the face mask and stood up facing the pale man. 'Snake, Orochimaru. Wonder what he want's with me?' she thought as she looked at him directly. The man only smiled, he seems to be waiting for something, but what?

"Very well." Leo said in her usual rough voice she used as a kid to fool everyone that she was a boy. The sound was still strong in her throat, like it commanded something.

"Good," Orochimaru said and lead her to a room. 'What am I doing here? Why here? So many questions!' she thought. "Here is where you will stay," he said and left.

"Stay?" she said quietly to herself and went into the small room. 'How long? Hm. Maybe three years is long enough.' she thought and stayed with Orochimaru training under him, doing what ever he wanted. Until the three years were up.

----

"My time is up," she decided as she got up from the bed and made her way out. She was training under Orochimaru for three years now, 17 years old now and she was ready to leave. Of course she refused to wear his type of clothing, she wore her own making sure to hide the protector symbol from them. 'I'm partly blind because of that stupid bastard. Him and retched snakes! Stupid thing attacked me and I cut it in half but it just had to release a type of venom into my eyes. Everything is so hazy. Blurry and out of focus. Kabuto tried to fix them, but seems like he wanted to keep me blind. Curse him and that bastard Orochimaru.' Leo thought as she entered Orochimaru's room. She held a sword to his throat and gave it a clean swipe, and stabbed his heart. Moments later Kabuto came in. "Do you wish to live?" she said in a dark voice.

"Yes," Kabuto said.

"Very well, try and kill me. When you have enough strength to do so." with that Leo disappeared from the underground cave, but not without the Akatsuki ring that was around Orochimaru's neck. Breaking the chain it hung from and put it on herself. She started walking in her old ANBU uniform, the ANBU mask hanging from her side. The face mask still up. The same white shape see seen so long ago back in Kohona appeared in front of her.

"Seems like you already took care of our little problem. Yeah." a males voice said. She glanced up at him, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a piece of metal attached to him. Raising an eye brow at this figure in front of her. 'A guy as a girl..That's new. No different from me being a guy. Wonder if he noticed.' she thought as she looked at him. The male wore a black cloak with red clouds attached to it. "Who are you? Un." he asked her. Leo stayed silent debating if she should kill this man, or let him be.

"Minako, Shin" Leo answered using a different name that Orochimaru had given her. The male only shook his head no.

"Nuh-uh. You real name. Yeah." the male said. 'Saying 'Yeah, Hm, or Un' must be a habit of his.' she thought.

"Very well, Hashi, Leo." she said her voice still in the deep tone.

"Much better, yeah. I'm Deidara. Un." the blonde male said to her.

"Are you going to continue blocking my way or do I have to kill you first?" Leo said starting to get annoyed with this man, what was his face? Dimana?

"Give me the ring, and I'll let you go. Yeah." Deidara said. Leo gave a smirk under the mask 'Is he for real? Just give it up? Yeah, right.' Leo thought. "You take a while to answer, un. Just like the Itachi. Hm."

"Fight me for this ring, and I'll give it to you. If I win, leave me be." Leo said.

"If you loose, you join with us, yeah." Deidara countering. Leo thought for a moment. 'Being stolen away by Orochimaru wasn't enough now I have to deal with this stupid Akatsuki too!?' Leo thought.

"Very well." Leo sighed. After she said that suddenly a bomb was thrown at her. 'What the heck?!' she thought just barely getting away from the small blast. Another was set off, and after that another. It seems to be all around her 'Where is he, then?' Leo thought getting away from the blasts. 'I feel like I'm in a game or something! Wait! That's it.' she thought for a moment and started her plan.

----

"You lost, Akatsuki." Leo said a little worn from the little spar.

"You cheated! Un!" Deidara called from inside of the bird he came on. Leo gave a sigh 'This man is so annoying!!' she thought and let the boy out.

"A deal is a deal. Leave me be." Leo started to walk away, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! Un. The ring, give it back. Yeah." Deidara said to her. 'Aw man! Leave me alone already! You lost! Get over it!' Leo thought as she turned to face the man.

"Annoying brat." Leo said and turned to walk away. 'That actually stopped him? No way. Was that his weakness? Or something else? All well who cares.' Leo thought as she kept walking. 'It's so nice to actually get out, and..' her thoughts were interrupted.

"Wait! Un." a very familiar voice called out to her. She groaned inwardly as she looked at where the voice was coming from. 'Of course it would be him, he's been following me ever since I left him in the field.' she thought as she waited for him.

"What do you want this time?" she snapped at him.

"Who are you really? Hm." Deidara's blue eyes sparkled as he said these words. 'Annoying, a brat, a stupid guy that won't leave me the hell alone!' she thought. 'Sounds like a husband. Or a _wife_.' she added the thought smirking slightly.

"You know my name, leave me alone." she turned to walk away from him again for the tenth time.

"Leo, please wait! Yeah." Deidara called. 'I'll punch your fucking lights out, you fucking bastard!!!' Leo thought ready to do what she was thinking. "Your a girl! Yeah?" Deidara said. 'That mother fucking....' she stopped her thoughts and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I knew it! Un. You are a girl. Hm." he said a smirk crept across his face.

"Yeah, so what?" her voice changed to her normal one which startled Deidara into shock. She started to leave again, only to be stopped by someone in front of her. 'Fuck!! Now what is it!' she thought as she looked at the other man. 'Itachi..' she thought looking at him.

"The ring." he simply said.

"Ah bite me!" she said and left into the air, turning into a white dog with wings and flew away.

"Wait! Leo! Un." Deidara called out. 'GOD DAMN IT!!!' she thought as she looked behind her slightly.

"Of course you would follow," Leo growled to herself as she slowed down some. "What do you want now, brat!" she growled at him. He looked shocked again and took this chance to fly into the trees only to be stopped by a trap. "GOD, DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!!!" Leo called out trying as hard as she might to get out of the trap she was in.

"The ring." Itachi said as he looked up at her in the trap. She looked as if she was in a spider web and was bound to the web with it's silk around her body.

"Kill me for it!" Leo spat at him. It looked like it offended him somehow.

"Let's just kill her already." a blue man said beside the raven haired man.

"No, don't kill her. Un" Deidara called coming down to the ground. 'My day just keeps getting better and better! Killing Orochimaru was the only good thing that happened to me these three years, for crying out loud!' Leo thought as she looked at them. 'They're all wearing the same cloaks. Of course.' she thought.

"What is keeping you, brat?" a new voice called. 'Oh just great! Just my fucking luck!' she thought getting more annoyed by the second. She quickly cut the ropes that bound her.

"Have the stupid ring, it was in Deidara's hand the entire time." Leo said and started to walk away from them. Deidara of course looking in his hand.

"When did that get there? Un." he said staring at the ring. "Wait! Un." Deidara called.

"Shut up before I shut it for you! I don't think you'll like the second one!" Leo called.

"When? Un." Deidara asked.

"The spar!" Leo called and started her way again. 'If he says wait one more fucking ti...DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!!!!!' Leo thought as she turned around to face Deidara who once again called 'Wait.' "WHAT THE HELL IS IT! YOUR ALL FUCKING, ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" Leo called out absolutely pissed. That scared him a little.

"Your a girl? Yeah." Deidara called with a grin on his face. 'Gah! He's just doing that to piss me off.' she thought.

"Yes." Leo called her voice more calmer then what she used earlier. That disappointed him a little. Leo put her hand on her hip as he looked at them from her side, her head tilted a little. The mask not visible to them. Itachi was suddenly behind her.

"Join us." he said simply.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked him.

"We will have Deidara follow you until you join." Itachi said after a moment of silence. 'Fuck him!' Leo thought annoyed to have a blonde follow her and ask her to 'Wait' every single time. Trying to find a way out of all of this, she failed at each thought.

"Fine." she growled at him. Itachi turned to the three waiting Akatsuki members and nodded. Deidara, obviously happy about all of this. The one beside him seemed to shrug, and the blue fish man only smirked, showing his shark like teeth. 'Stay away from the fish.' Leo thought staring at the white fangs of the shark man. Itachi lead the way, while Leo just followed. She knew that Deidara was staring at her, she could feel the heat his eyes bore into the back of her head, plus the wandering they would be doing. 'Perverted freak.' she thought as she continued to walk. They arrived at the base and they all entered. 'I'm going to smack him.' Leo thought still feeling Deidara's stare.

"We have a new member, she did well fighting Deidara, and getting out of the trap." Itachi announced.

"And almost got eaten by the bird, and survived the spider web of death. As if being eaten by a giant snake wasn't enough you just had to get a bird and a spider involved?" Leo said annoyed.

"She get's mad easily, becareful with this one. Yeah." Deidara filled in.

"Stop staring at my ass or I'll smack you one." Leo threatened. Deidara looked away quickly, but then again Leo still slapped him. "That's for bugging the hell out of me you mother fucker."

"Leo, calm down." the one beside Deidara spoke.

"Make me turtle." Leo said and turned to face the leader with a side glance. "And what the hell are you suppose to be?" Leo asked.

"Pein." the man she spoke to answered.

"Finally, an answer from one of you!" Leo exclaimed.

"Obviously you've been through a lot. Correct?" Pein asked.

"I've been in hell, and it spat me out. What do you think?" Leo said her voice almost growling. Itachi just looked at her, wondering if she was imagining things. Leo gave a warning glance saying 'If you say anything about it, I'll rip you a new mouth.' and looked back at Pein.

"So I see." Pein said in a lazy voice. 'Fuck another Shizuki!' Leo thought remembering how one of her father's would act around her. "It seems like you can take care of yourself Tiger Hashi." Pein said.

"Yes..Wait what?" Leo said confused that he called her by her nickname. "Where did you hear that name?" Leo asked.

"The famous Tiger Hashi, ruined three countries and was making it's way to Kohona. Got stopped by a sand nin. Some say that the tiger is very powerful." Pein said.

"Your going to have to kill me for the stupid tiger." Leo said catching on, on what he wanted from her. Deidara was shocked to hear this. 'Seems like he's the only one that shows emotions around here.' Leo thought as she looked at Pein coolly.

"We don't need the tiger's strength. Only yours, your the only one that can actually control the thing." Pein said.

"So?" Leo said not giving a rat's ass anymore.

"You have the strength we need, Tiger." Pein said.

"I should care why?" Leo said. It was time for someone else to be annoyed. It was working on Pein. 'Wonder how long I can keep this up, it's actually fun.' Leo thought not a flicker of amusement in her eyes, but she was actually enjoying herself.

"Calm, cool, collected, strong, smart, the list shall keep going on." Pein said happy with Itachi's selection.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Leo growled.

"Not to mention demanding. A true leader, what shall be next?" Pein said.

"Here's another list to keep for yourself. A prick, ass, perverted, old, shall I continue?" Leo smirked.

"She has a mouth. I wonder if she's anything like the brat."

"Oh shut it, before I carve you into slivers." Leo said. Pein threw Leo a cloak and shooed them away. "Finally!" Leo said and left the dark room. Only to have a surprise attack from Hidan.

"What are you fucking doing here!" he exclaimed.

"Well long time no see, what you come here for ass fucker?" Leo said in a low growl.

"I asked you first bitch!"

"Isn't it suppose to be ladies first you cunt!" Leo growled. Hidan only narrowed his eyes. "Try it and fucking die!" Leo said and pushed passed him.

"I can't die! You bitch!" Hidan called back.

"What ever! Ass hole!" Leo said as she walked outside. 'Yup this is my favorite day. Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, annoyed as hell, perverted men. At least I'm out of the ground and into the sunshine.' she thought. 'Wow an uninterrupted thought, how rare at the moment.' she added. 'I feel like I can actually sleep here, so comfortable.' she thought closing her eyes, she suddenly felt someone sitting beside her. 'Hm, wonder who that could me. As if I wouldn't know by now.' she thought and looked to see Deidara sitting beside her actually quiet for once. Leo sat down and looked up at the clouds. 'He's so quiet now, I can get used to this.' she thought. She looked at the cloak Pein gave her and started to wonder if this was a good idea.

"He can be a prick sometimes. Yeah." Deidara said with a smirk. 'So much for his quietness.' Leo thought. Deidara started to shake her "Talk to me! Un." he whined. 'He gets more annoying by the second.' Leo thought still being shaken by Deidara.

"Why don't you go bug the puppet?" Leo said.

"He chased me outside. Yeah." Deidara said with a smile.

"Go bug someone else, who isn't me." Leo said.

"They went out on missions. Un." Deidara said. 'Damn it! I'm stuck with him!' she thought. "How did you meet Hidan? Hm." he asked.

"The prick tried to sacrifice me a year ago. Kakuzu is also another annoying ass." Leo said.

"You meet both of them, and your still alive? Un." Deidara was surprised. Leo got up and put on the cloak and walked back inside the base. "Wait for me! Yeah." Deidara called after her. 'Annoying! Little! Child!' Leo thought trying to block most of what Deidara was saying.

**Two Years Passed**

'Two years here, now! Deidara is hitting on me contently! It's bad enough that Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame joined him! Now I'm leading Deidara into a town! At least they don't have bad taste in clothes like Orochimaru. Kabuto haven't shown up yet. Or is probably already dead somewhere.' Leo thought to herself as she walked the trails with the blonde beside her. 'Still can't see clearly. He's going to have to lead for a bit.' Leo thought as she looked at Deidara once and he understood what was going on. Deidara took the lead, while Leo trailed behind slightly, keeping the brat in her sight.

"Hey!" Leo looked over at the one whom spoke to them, and used genjutsu on him. Deidara started to move again while Leo took a moment to look at the person and move beside Deidara.

"How long have we been walking, sempei!" Deidara asked. Leo sighed heavily and answered.

"Three hours, relax."

"I'm so tired! Can we rest?" Deidara asked taking hold of Leo's sleeve.

"Not for a while, be calm." Leo would always answer on this kind of question.

"Please!" he would ask shaking the sleeve in his grasp. 'This will go on for hours if I don't say 'yes' soon.' Leo thought and finally nodded a 'Yes' to Deidara. He would always smile and walk over to a tree to rest. Leo would lean against another tree listening to the sounds that came across them.

"Tiger!" a man called her out. "Yeah, you cloak!" the man called. Leo slightly turned her head towards the sound, and the man would start to shake and buckle under her stare.

"Let's go." Leo said and started to move again, Deidara following close behind her.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 19 - It's Leo_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu.**


	20. Tainted?

I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 20 - **Tainted?**

By **ShadowUnknown**

Little did Deidara know that Leo had developed the same habit as him. Occasionally Leo said 'Yeah' at the end of her sentence out loud, but soon covered it up. She always says it quietly to herself, she also pick up a few more traits from others as well, the swearing from Hidan, the silence, and time to answer from Itachi, and so on. Leo would always change partners but would always end up with Deidara in the end. 'The the fuck does this keep happening to me? Yeah.' she thought.

"Can we fly there? Yeah." Deidara asked after a few moments of silence. Leo gave a heavy sigh and nodded. Deidara waited for her to turn into the white dog with wings so they could ride. When Leo didn't do just that he was happy "Really! Un." a big grin would appear on his face. Leo only nodded. "You don't hate my art after all!" he said and molded a giant bird from the clay. They both got on and flew over head. 'I never did. Un.' Leo thought as she watched the the ground then looked up at the clouds. "Your the only person I know that hates looking at the ground."

"It's tainted. Un." Leo said.

"Tainted? Hm." Deidara said and looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Shit, I just realized my mistake! Wait didn't he notice?' Leo thought trying to think of something to cover up her own habit. Leo allowed herself to fall of the clay bird and fall into the empty air. Deidara threw a panic attack as he watched her fall, Leo quickly turned around and transformed into the white dog with wings. She heard him sigh with relief as he jumped onto her back and the bird turned back into clay.

"Panicking over nothing, as usual." Leo said to the blonde. Deidara looked down ashamed of himself for thinking that Leo was in trouble. "It's fine." Leo sighed as they flew over Kohona, Leo was rewarded for her kindness with a hug from him.

"Your fur is so soft." Deidara said cuddling closer to her neck as they flew. "Warm." his words started to die down, she felt that his body was relaxing now. 'Sleeping, the brat. Un. Now I have to keep watch for the dangers. Yeah.' she thought as they landed in a forest. Leo was walking still in the dog form keeping her ears open. 'I know these parts more then anyone, other then Nao. Hm.' she thought of her other father. 'I wonder what happened?' she started to wonder.

"Leo." Deidara groaned in his sleep. 'One shake, and he's off. Yeah.' Leo threatened him in her thoughts. She growled slightly only to receive another groan from him, his breathing was a bit more rapid then usual. 'Pervert.' Leo thought and knocked him off her back.

"You were lucky we weren't in the sky." Leo growled down at him, Deidara now awake from the fall regained his composure. Leo started walking again still in the dog form, she felt Deidara grab a fist full of her fur and walked along side her. Leo stopped hearing some footsteps not far from them. "Shit." Leo breathed as she turned back to human and going to investigate, she held up her hand to signal Deidara to stay behind. Leo wasn't fully focused on the trap that was laid out for her until it was too late. "Ah!" she called as she was strung up from her foot.

"Sempei!" Deidara called coming after her.

"Stay back!" Leo called out to him as she got herself down from the trap and looked around. A kunai knife was thrown at her and it pinned her to a near by tree catching her by the collar of her cloak. She looked up to see who threw it at her, only a fuzzy red head with a sandy colored body came to her so called view. 'Who has a red head? Sasori? No he's not him. Gaara? Yes, seems like it.' Leo thought.

"Leo?" a familiar voice called to her. 'Yes I knew it, Gaara.' she thought keeping her silence. "Is that you?" his voice called. 'He sounds sad.' she thought as she listened on.

"Sempei!" Deidara called out. Leo gave no answer. "Sempei?!" Deidara called out more clearly.

"Who's there!" Gaara called in Leo's answer. 'Shit. Un.' Leo thought as she slightly turned her head to look at the blonde that came running through.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Leo growled at him.

"You didn't answer me! Yeah. I was worried. Un." Deidara said slightly raising his voice to her.

"Who is that, Leo?" Gaara called shocked, or what she could tell.

***-_=+ Gaara +=_-***

'What is Leo doing here? Why is she with the Akatsuki?' Gaara thought as he looked at them. A blue eyed blonde was standing by her side now. The blonde had long hair, black cloak with red clouds, and a piece of metal to his face. Leo was also wearing the same cloak as the blonde, her hair was a bit longer also. It looks like her eyes were the same deep green, the black hair nearly waving across them. She had a more of a feminim look now. 'She won't answer me.' Gaara thought.

"What do you mean who am I! Hm. Who are you? Un." the blonde called.

"Shut it, brat." Leo had said sternly. 'What did she say at the end. 'Yeah.'?' Gaara thought seeming to catch what the blonde missed, or was used to it.

"Leo answer me!" Gaara said trying to stay calm at what he saw. The blonde was moving closer to Leo and she didn't even push him away. 'I. Leo..' Gaara thought as he looked at them.

"Six year's now. You never even came, haven't even tried to find my trail. Now you come to me?" Leo said.

"You vanished!" Gaara called, the blonde moved in front of Leo protectively. "Nothing of your trail was found."

"Yeah right! I left a lot of trails leading to where I was." Leo said the blonde looking at her shocked. "I stopped four years ago, no one came. I stopped caring about you fuckers." she said shocking Gaara, the blonde didn't seemed bothered by the colorful vocabulary she used. "Tell me something." Leo said to him a bit more calm.

"What is it?" Gaara snapped, Leo looked sadden by his sudden out burst.

"Who was looking for me." Leo said after a moment of silence. 'She never took that long while asking a question.' Gaara thought thinking she has changed.

"Everyone." Gaara simply said, Leo only laughed at him. She took the weapon that pinned her to the tree and threw it at Gaara.

"No one was looking for me. No one even cared I left. They were glad. Glad!" Leo said. "They didn't care that I left them, I was no one to them. These six years only proved that I was not wanted there. You all gave up on me, as soon as I was out of your sight. You all forgot about me, the top Jonin, a tool to the Hokage to use as how ever he pleased." Leo said.

"That's not true. I cared." Gaara said. "I tried everything to look for you, every lead was a dead end."

"You didn't even open your eyes wide enough. I'm partly blind but I can still see the possible leads." Leo said.

"What? Blind?"

"Yes," Leo said with a smirk on her face. "Let's go, there is no need for us to stay." she and the blonde started to walk way.

"Hold on!" Gaara started to run to them, grabbing Leo in his grasp and kissing her. The blonde looked heartbroken as Leo didn't push him away yet.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 20 - Tainted?_**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu. **So now it's the necklace, Ritsuka, Yuki, Shadow Clone, and what ever else I said. Oh and Kabuto. He's important for the second, I mean third book. Well in between the two. Muhahaha!!!


	21. Still Young

I only own three (3) characters Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, Hashi **Ryuu**, they are my original work.

* * *

**White Dog**

Chapter 21 - **Still Young**

By **ShadowUnknown**

Gaara noticed that Leo pulled him closer, he deepened the kiss and started to push to against the tree. That was when she pushed him away. She used her sand to push him even further away from her. The blonde looked like he was doing something but didn't catch most of it. The sand was blocking his view. 'Leo. Don't go.' he thought as he tried to get past the sand to go to her. She was gone. Once again. "Leo, don't go." he said sad, head hung low. "Don't leave me." he whispered.

**_*-_=+ Deidara!!!! OMG! +=_-*_**

He wanted to fly to the village they were going to, he was tired of always walking. He also wanted to use his own art, he was starting to get tired of riding on Leo's back. He would also tell Leo that he loved her every single day, when ever he found the right time when they are alone. That would always end up in a slap in the face, or complete silence. 'Why isn't Leo turning into a white dog? Un.' he thought as he waited for her a bit longer. 'Wait. Un. She's letting me..' he thought and asked her. She only nodded. 'Yes! Oh how I wish I can tell her I love her right now. But. I won't.' he thought knowing that Leo would not let him use his own art if he said it now.

"Tainted? Hm" he said, also catching the 'Un' in her sentence. 'She's been doing that a lot.' he thought and started to wonder why, to bug him maybe? No, doesn't make sence. If that were the case she would say it in a mocking voice, and stop hiding it. He looked up in time to see her falling. 'Oh no!' he thought starting to panic that she fell off. He looked over the side only to see that she was alright, she was in her white dog form and was flying right below him. He jumped down onto her back and his clay bird turned back into clay.

"Panicking over nothing, as usual." he hard her say 'I'm sorry.' he thought lowering his head. "It's fine." he heard her say 'Your so kind.' he thought and hugged her neck. 'So soft, and warm.' he thought.

"Your fur is so soft." he said laying down on her back 'Feels like a soft cloud,' he thought closing his eyes as they flew over the village. "Warm" he mumbled falling asleep.

*=* Dream =*=

"Leo, what are you going to do?" he asked as they sat in the forest, alone. He was half afraid of her answer, since he was pinned to a tree already half naked. 'What is she planing.' a thought ran through his mind as he watched the scene unfold before him. She came closer to him seeming to whisper in his ear, he never heard anything come out only the soft breathing she did. Something sharp, and cool was on his throat when she started to pull away. He started to breathe heavily when he felt a hand run down his chest. A moan escaped him when she kissed him "Leo" he breathed. He felt the cold metal slide down to his stomach almost leaving a line. He pulled her closer to him for another kiss, he wanted it deeper, he wanted it to last longer. Soon another moan ran past his throat. Then everything went black.

**_*=* End Dream =*=_**

He heard the sound of rushing wind and started to get scared. 'I'm falling!' he thought and hit the ground hard as soon as he opened his eyes.

"You were lucky we weren't in the sky." he heard Leo growl at him and stood up quickly, they soon started to walk again. He took her fur in his hands feeling the softness of it, the warmth, the electricity that floated across them occasionly. It sent a shiver through his spine as he seen the small shock touch his finger tips, it's little buzzing sounding more like soft hums. He caught himself moving closer to her and looked down. 'What am I thinking! Hm.' he thought and felt that Leo had stopped. 'She only stops, when something is wrong, or when I've done something..' he thought listening to her breathing. "Shit." he heard her say and immeditly let her go once she turned back to her human form. 'Each year her hair get's longer.' he thought. He seen that Leo had given him a signal telling him to stay.

----

"Stay back!" she called out to him as soon as he heard her call out. He did as he was told staying where he was, almost frozen to the spot. "Sempei!" he called out unsure if she was alright or not. "Sempei!?" he called more loudly.

"Who's there!" a new voice called out, Deidara immedietly went over. 'What the?' he thought seeing the boy with blood red hair. He also noticed that Leo was pinned to a tree close to him. 'Why isn't she fighting back?' he thought starting to worry, but never showed it in his own features.

"What do you mean who am I? Hm. Who are you? Un." he called after he heard the boy ask 'Who is that, Leo?'. He glared at him 'How the hell does he know her name!' he thought and looked over at Leo.

"Let's go, there is no need for us to stay." she said and they started to leave. Deidara looked at her then took his place beside her.

"Hold on!" he heard the boy call out. He was shocked that the kid kissed Leo, but was even more shocked, and heartbroken when she didn't push him away. She only pulled him closer. 'Leo..' he thought feeling his heart break within every second he watched the two. 'I know her better!' he thought yelling in his head. 'No one know's her more then me. I know how she acts, works, I know what she thinks.' he thought. His face only showed sadness. When Leo used the sand to push him away, he knew that she was starting to feel the effects of her jutsu from earlier. He went to work on making a clay bird to get them away to safety. He didn't talk to Leo all through the trip back to the base. Nor did she talk. Just sat in silence.

***-_=+ Leo +=_-***

'Why did I do that? Un.' she thought as she sat on the bird not taking any notice of her surroundings anymore. They arrived at the base, and Leo just stayed outside. Deidara was keep watch behind her watching her ever move. She could feel the glare he gave her, she didn't feel like flipping out on him at the moment.

"Hn." Itachi said coming up in front of her.

"Hn." she said almost a complete whisper. He still stood in front of her, waiting for something. 'Damn, he wants to spar.' she thought knowing that she is his only choice for a fight. Well matched against each other, and will throw anything, and what ever they can at each other. Until one of them collapses.

"What are you pissed about?" she asked him.

"Something." he said after a minute of silence. Deidara only watched, no smile of the two. She sighed and they got into place. She watched them knowing what he was going to do, the sherigan, she knew how to evade that one. She used a jutsu to make a clone of herself and let the clone put it's hand on her shoulder. He finally gave up on using his eyes and went for a weaponry combat.

That went on for about half an hour before they were out of weapons, or lost the ones that were already thrown. They went to hand to hand, that also went for half an hour. Jutsu was their last resort, they have never gotten to that since Itachi always lost by hand to hand. 'He must be mad.' she thought and felt that Itachi had grabbed her cloak and threw her across the field. Leo rolled a few times before doing a flip on the last one.

"Your really pissed about something." Leo said to him. "Why?" she asked. Itachi didn't answer, he only walked away obviously still fuming over something. Leo only looked at him walking away. 'Damn, my sparing partner ran away. What the hell am I going to do now?' she thought and looked up at the clouds.

"Did you know him? Un." Deidara asked in a small voice behind Leo.

"Childhood friend." she simply said

"You kissed him though. Yeah." his voice was still small.

"That's what this is about? That's it, I'm gone." she said and turned to a white dog and flew away. 'I can't deal with this shit anymore. Yeah.' she thought as she flew across the ocean to an Island. 'I need help, this jutsu should do it.' she thought doing a summoning jutsu. A large white dog, with whisps of it's fur fading from the tips had appeared below her.

"Whom call upon, Inu Akuma!" a rough strong voice called. Leo was standing on it's head.

"I call upon you, Great dog." she said as she jumped and landed on it's nose. "I ask a favor of you. I can not complete alone." she said to it." her head was bowed.

"Child," the dog said a bit softly. "Whom do you think, you are? You have lot's of power, why ask of it from me."

"I'm not strong enough for this world, there is a man that needs to be killed, and I can not do it alone." she said to it.

"Look at me," it barked. Leo looked up at Inu Akuma in the eyes staring at them. Lost in her own thoughts. Images of her past flashed from her own eyes. "I understand your pain. This man, you seek is still out there. Creating more destruction for other families. The ones your running from will be a real problem. Deidara, he loves you. You have shown him nothing but kindness. Gaara, he to loves you. You showed him a friend. Yuki, he loves you too, you showed him that your no push over. But he is no longer living among you. Itachi, you two are evenly matched in what ever you two do. You run away from them all, to seek power." the large dog said. "If you truly want this power, then fight me for it. You will not call upon the Kuro Tora!" Inu Akuma called and threw Leo off.

"Yes!" Leo called and turned to a white dog as large as Inu Akuma. 'So much chakura! Can I really defeat him?' she thought and they started to fight.

----

It had been two days, Leo had lasted that long using her lightning jutsu's, to recharge her stema. 'So much chakura!' she thought. 'This is no good, even against my endless stema. It seems like he's feeding off my attacks. I need a new plan.' she thought for a moment. Inu Akuma just attacked with his fangs, throwing Leo around, and using a jutsu on her. It knew if It threw a lightning based attack Leo would absorb it. If fire, she used the water. Water, she threw it back with a combo of lightning. Earth, was not an option for both of them. 'I'm fighting something equell to my power, strength. What do I do? Everything I think of, gets countered.' she thought starting to become desperate. 'There is no way I can beat him. I..I'm not strong enough.' she thought as she fought on, countering the smoky dogs attacks.

----

A week had past now, Leo had made no progress. Yet, she still looks like she's putting up a great fight. All the advanced jutsu's were worth the watch if anyone were there to see them.

----

A month. Leo, is starting to become weak. Glaring up at the dog, it looked un-phased by her attacks. Not even one attack would give him a wound. She tried everything, except one thing.

----

A year. Nothing is heard of the two, some say that they are still fighting on the island. They lost track of time, they had no idea that the man Leo was after was now dead because of the the fourth ninja war. Deidara, Gaara, and Itachi went looking for her.

Still no trace of her. Gaara believed that Leo is gone, and that kiss proved that was her way of saying good bye to him. He slowly gives up. Marrys someone else, Itachi found someone when he went back to Kohona Leo had left a letter with Itachi, proving his innocents. Deidara, is still searching for her. Going from town to town to look, no one has heard of her. Or her nickname. It was like she was wiped from the face of the earth. It has now been fifty years, yet Deidara looked as if he never aged. Reason? Who knows. Maybe it was something that Leo gave him or slipped something in his drink. What ever it was, it worked. Gaara also looked young as ever, what are the reason for them staying young, while the rest of the world ages.

**_End_**

**_Chapter 21 - Still Young._**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, only Hashi **Leo**, Uda **Yuki**, and Hashi **Ryuu.**

**Yes you all had to know what Deidara was thinking!!!!!!!!!!!! It's only a one time thing. END OF THE STORY!!!!! OMG!!!!! *CRIES* HA! FOOLED YA!! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!! OH AND THOSE BELOW ARE JUST SOMETHING I LOOKED UP, I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S RIGHT OR NOT. OH AND ALSO, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE ONE'S I MENTIONED EARLIER IN THE NEXT BOOK. THESE WORDS WILL ALSO BE USED. sneak preview next.**

**Hashi- Bridge, ****Yuki- Snow, ****Ryuu- Dragon, ****Haruka- Far, ****Nao- Ordinary, ****Shizuki-?, ****Akashi- Evidence, ****Leo- Shishiza, ****Shadow- Kumori, ****Unknown- Shiranai, Dark- Kuro, Tiger- Tora, Inu- Dog, Akuma- Demon**

**************************************R&R**

**************************************OR**

**************************************WHAT**

**************************************EVER**

**************************************LATER**


	22. Sneaky Sneaky

**OKAY AS PROMISED THE SNEAK PEEK!!!!!**

**Here is a sneak peek.**

_Unchallenged, dedicated. A warrior by heart. A true women by soul. Rough, and talented on the outside. This child is a descendant. From the one and only Tiger Hashi. Everything fit. Everything is perfect._

_"What if she discovers that she is not worthy. Leo was a true warrior for battle. Someone we can all trust to be there for us." an ANBU said._

_"This child is our only hope for the future. I just hope she doesn't make the same mistake Leo had made 50 years ago." a blue eyed, blonde man said._

_"Yes, sir." the ANBU said and left._

_"Tiger Hashi, what really happened to you?" the blonde asked himself as he looked out the window. He seen trees, birds, and village people walking around below him. "Leo, we all miss you. We want you to come back to us. Come back." he whispered to himself and closed his clear blue eyes, running his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Ashizu, Natsu. You are our only hope. Help us. You are a descendent of Tiger Hashi. The real Hashi, Leo. Yet, you can never become her. No one can live up to what Leo had going on. Interrogations, tracking, planning, navigation, and a true weaponry master." the man started to name other things that Leo could do._

_"Naruto. You called?" a girls voice said to the man._

_"Yes, Natsu. You say you have been having dreams about Hashi Leo. Correct?" said man asked._

_"Yes, sir. Before I began having these dreams, the Thunder Dragon came down and told me that I was a descendent of Leo. I didn't believe at first, but I started having dreams of someone's parents dying before me. They were not mine, my parents don't look like what they looked like in my dream. I would always wake up screaming, it felt so real, so vivid." Natsu told him._

_"I see." said Naruto._

_"It was about 'Her' parents. Isn't it?" Natsu asked. Naruto only nodded, he heard a familiar story like it from Leo's dog. "It started out as me walking down a hall, then I heard screaming. I went to it worried. I wasn't expecting a masked man standing over two people. At first I thought it was my own parents, but it wasn't. I looked up at the man, he pulled down his mask and smiled. I was so scared that I started screaming when the weapon the man was holding came down to meet the two adults fates. The man started to say 'Hashi, Leo. Your next.' then the voice would fade away still saying 'Leo,' I woke up then screaming." Natsu finished telling of her dream. Naruto looked surprised for a moment._

_"What about the other dreams?" Naruto asked suddenly._

_"They were about a man, with shoulder length brown. No pale black hair, and deep green eyes. He said in a rough voice, it held leadership, and obedience. He said "Who are you? What do you want from me? How do you know me?" Those are the very same questions he would ask in every dream." Natsu said._

_"What about the Thunder Dragon?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence._

_"He wasn't a dream, I was walking on the path in the forest. Just listening to the sounds it made. Suddenly a blue flash of lightning came down in front of me. A white dog with fur that looked like it was coming off him, but was still covered in. It looked like smoke, white smoke. He told me that I was a descendent of his daughter. Just like he came he was gone again." Natsu said._

_"So I see." Naruto looking down at the brown haired girl, her eyes were also brown. Their was one thing that made him think of Leo, it was the clothes she wore, the black jacket she wore undone, with a white shirt under it. Black pants that held a single sword sheath, but no sword. 'She must be the one. She has to be. The next Tiger Hashi.' Naruto thought and he dismissed Ashizu Natsu._

**Okay, this book will be called: White Dog Next Generation. She will try to discover what really happened to Leo, and what became of the people she encountered all through her life. She won't get much from one person. Or creature. Muhahaha!!!!!!! The sequel!!! As I said before, the second promised book. Everything will be explained. Or will it? The note Ritsuka sent Leo, Ritsuka's unheard story, her clone, the necklace Ritsuka gave her, why is Gaara, and Deidara still look young, more of her mock missions, more info on her father, and her four fathers. See I left out a lot..I'm sorry for that. This is planned now, everything will fit together in this book, but wait what's this about a stone!? Opps gave to much away....**

**R&R?**

**O  
R**

**W  
H  
****A  
T**

******E  
V  
E  
R**

******L  
A  
T  
E  
********R**

! 


End file.
